Skye Lawrence
by RedestRose
Summary: *Complete* A tragic tale about Skye Lawrence, whos parents divorce, and has to deal with shocking events that change her forever.**1st book in the Lawrence series**
1. Prolouge

Skye By Ashley Back  
  
Prologue  
  
The atmosphere at dinner that evening seemed awkward as we were eating. Mommy and daddy kept giving each other odd glances, as if . . . they hated each other, which was highly impossible. Mommy and Daddy practically couldn't be anywhere without each other. It put a pang of fear in my chest, which sat there until the end of dinner, to even think about a separation of any kind, even divorce. As I was clearing the dinner table, daddy commanded me to go to my room.  
  
"Skye, you can head to your room now, I'll take care of the dishes," he ordered softly, standing from the table and throwing his napkin onto his plate angrily, glaring at Mommy. I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," I said softly, and slithered up to my room. I shut the door behind me, and pressed my ear up against it, trying to hear what was going on downstairs. They were going to have an argument, which was seldom in the house of Lawrence.   
  
"Victoria, could you please explain to me why you have been acting so strangely to me lately?" Daddy asked, cleaning and polishing the dishes, failing at the attempt. He dropped one not even five minutes into the argument.  
  
"Things just aren't working out between us!" Mommy cried, whining in her pathetic little manner. I sighed. If Mommy didn't get her way, there was hell to pay.  
  
"How is it not working out between us?" Daddy inquired, his voice sounding tired and angry.  
  
"They . . . just aren't!" Mommy screamed quickly, stomping her foot, making a loud thump. I heard Daddy's distinguished heavy sigh. "I want a divorce," Mommy said softly, almost too faint for me to hear. There was silence. My heart dropped into my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"And you're not even considering Skye about your selfish decision!" Daddy bellowed, pounding his fist against the marble counter.  
  
"I am Rick! Skye is 16 years old! She's a strong girl, she can handle it," Mommy protested, a little laugh following it. It had sent a could shiver up my spine.  
  
"How do you think she will feel?" Daddy asked sincerely. Silence again. I cleared my throat, feeling it become dry.  
  
"I don't know," Mommy said, her voice sounding tired and defeated. I closed my eyes, which were burning in their sockets. Being selfish again.  
  
"I think that we should include her in this conversation," Daddy said, thumping up the stairs, and towards the direction of my bedroom. the steps growing louder.  
  
"NO!" Mommy screamed desperately, and scurried after him. "It'll kill her," she said softly. I opened my eyes again.  
  
"Now your considering her. But it won't make any difference, she can he what we are saying," Daddy muttered, and thrust open my bedroom door. I fell on my bed, and picked up a magazine, pretending not to hear what I just had. I looked up. Mommy was grabbing Daddy's arm, holding it tightly, tears in her eyes. She let go of him quickly, as if she were ashamed to touch him, and smiled.  
  
"Hi honey," she greeted, running over to kiss my cheek, as if nothing had happened. I put on a weak smile, and folded my hands in my lap, my body trembling from unwanted anticipation.  
  
"We've come to talk to you about something," Daddy said softly, pulling out my desk chair and sitting down. Mommy sat next to me, grabbing my hand and stroking it, choking back tears. She only wants pity, I thought.  
  
"Honey, me and your father are divorcing," Mommy blurted, biting her lip, looking as though as if she were to burst into tears. I stared straight ahead. Mommy gave Daddy a knowing glance. He shot darts at her. She sniffled back a sob.  
  
"We're sorry to suddenly spring this upon you, but . . . things haven't been working out between us," Daddy sighed, lowering his head. I nodded, feeling numb.  
  
"So . . . what's going to happen?" I asked dryly, staring at a spot on the carpet I had held my gaze on for the longest time.  
  
"We haven't had much time to talk about it," Mommy piped up quickly, her tone feeling light and breezy. I sighed.  
  
"We're sorry to spring the upon you," Daddy repeated, and stood. I nodded, and still stared ahead. Mommy stood, kissed my forehead, cupped my face with her hands, and smiled. She hurried out of the room. I looked at Daddy. He came over and gave me a hug, then left the room. After they had both left, I lay back on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I slapped my forehead with a loud smack, and ran my hand down my face. I sighed, turned out the light, and crawled under the covers, and fell asleep. 


	2. ONE: The feelings have gone

Chapter 1  
  
The next morning was emotionally unbearable. A heavy cloud of sorrow had settled inside the house, creeping into the rooms, and into our hearts. Mommy was the only one not effected. She floated around the house, her face glowing, her makeup carefully applied with perfect precision. She hunched over a cup of coffee, smiling, as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. I flashed a false smile at her direction, and plopped down at the table, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the wicker basket in the middle of the table. Mommy looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Skye," she sang as she stood and went to pour herself another cup of coffee from inside the kitchen. I stared at her blankly, not returning the greet.  
  
My mother was beautiful, I had to admit. Her auburn curls hung loosely at her shoulders, accenting the graceful facial features in her face. Her hazel eyes that showed specks of honey, glowed, and expressed every emotion that she could show. Her smile was contagious, but not this morning. I bit into my muffin, and looked down at the oak table.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" I asked softly, looking up into the kitchen. Mommy's smile froze, and slowly melted into a frown.  
  
"I don't care where your father is," she snapped, and poured another cup. An arrow of pain shot through my heart, making me wince. She smiled again, and sat down. I leaped up. I couldn't stand being next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Nothing, I'm leaving for school," I muttered, and picked up my backpack, and slung it over my shoulders.   
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" Mommy asked, standing up. She had never offered me a ride before. I gave her a glare, then turned to the front door.  
  
"No, I'll walk," I said coolly, and opened the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, following me. I turned to her sharply. She had never once been so concerned about me.  
  
"I said, 'No,'" I snapped, and grabbed my house key from the hook beside the door. I ran out onto the street, and folded my hands across my chest.  
  
"Skye! Wait up!" Bradley Collington called from behind me. I stopped, and waited for him to catch up with me.  
  
"Hey," he said, breathless from catching up with me. I smirked, and continued to walk ahead, my head lowered.  
  
Brad had been my next door neighbor since we were both six years old. We used to go to each other's houses, and play cowboys and Indians. He looked deeply into my face, and saw something that alarmed him.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"It's a long story,"  
  
"Make it short," he said, and shrugged. I sighed.  
  
"My parents are getting a divorce," I said, and stopped walking. He stopped, and looked down, scratching his black hair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never expected it. They always looked happy to me," he said softly, and looked up.  
  
"Neither did I," I muttered, and started for school. We didn't talk about it, or anything else for that matter. It was a cold, windy day that September morning. I pulled my coat collar to my neck, and stepped inside the school building. The roar of talking and laughter erupted into my ears, surprising me. Soon, my best friends Mallorie, Jenna, and Veronica rushed in front of me, arms linked together, blocking the road to my locker.  
  
"Skye, we're so sorry. We just heard the news," Veronica breathed, smiling and looking at her girlfriends for added sympathy. I looked at Brad, who shrugged.  
  
"How is that possible if I've only told one person?" I asked, shoving them out of my way, and heading to my locker. "See yah later," Alex said, and waved. I smiled, and opened my locker.  
  
"Well," Mallorie chimed in, stepping next to me. "Your Mom told Mrs. Baker, who told Mr. Baker, who told Mrs. Myers at the drugstore, who told Sally, who told her Mom, who told my Mom, and then told me," she said quickly in a blur. I shoved my backpack into the locker and slammed it loud and hard. All three girls jumped.  
  
"Well, I can see who all the gossip starters are around here," I muttered, holding my books protectively against my chest. They followed like a flock of birds.  
  
"If you need to talk about it, you know, we'll always be here for you," Jenna said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," I said softly, and atrolled to class.  
  
All day long, everybody came up to me to console me and feel sympathy for me, feeling pity for the girl whose parents' were divorcing. At one point in the day, the counselor, Mrs. Bridges, called me up to her office.  
  
"Skye, good morning," she greeted with a big exaggerated smile. I smirked, and plopped in the black leather chair in front of her desk. It squeaked underneath me. She laced her fingers together, and lay them atop of her desk.  
  
"Your mother has just called, and told me the . . . unfortunate news," she said, showing eyes full of sympathy. I had had enough of sympathy for the day. I looked away, my brown hair flinging behind me. "Since we have a divorce support group here, I was wondering if you would like to join, and talk about your issues and feelings." She slid a description card across the desk over to me. I turned my head sharply and looked at her.  
  
"I. . .don't . . . need . . . to . . . talk about it!" I exploded, leaping out of the chair and the out of the office. I head Mrs. Bridges sigh as I stormed out of her office. I flew down the hallway, and into the girls' restroom. I braced myself against the sink, and stared back at the image in the mirror.  
  
My dark brown eyes had turned darker from the frustration and the anger I had contained inside myself. My hair lay gently 2 or 3 inches lower than my shoulders, now looking like a tangled mess. A cold expression was pasted over my face, as if never to be removed. I can never be happy because of them, no, not them, her, I thought. I turned away from the mirror, and decided to go back to class. I slipped in quietly, and endured the last of the torment of the day.  
  
Walking home with Brad was relaxing. He talked about the usual: how he almost beat up a kid because he was making smart remarks in PE, how he failed his math test, and how Wendy Parker, one of the pretties girls in the Junior class, had asked him out. I smiled, and tried to listen attentively.  
  
"That's great," I commented as happily as I could. He smiled weakly, and headed into his driveway.  
  
"Tomorrow. Same bat time, same bat place, same bat channel," we shouted in unison, as he stepped into his house. I laughed, and unlocked the door.  
  
Mommy was lying on the couch, a cold washcloth placed on her forehead. I dropped my stuff, and headed directly to the stairs.  
  
"Can't you say hello?" Mommy's voice drifted up to me from the living room. I slowly turned to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I snapped, going into the kitchen to grab a small snack.  
  
"Oh, just an emotional attack, that's all," she said, stifling back a fake sob. "At least, that's what Mrs. Baker thinks."  
  
"Who gives a crap what Mrs. Baker thinks," I flared, and headed to the stairs carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  
  
"Skye Victoria Lawrence!" Mommy cried, sitting up. I looked back at her, then headed to my room. I sat down my snack, and crept into Daddy and Mommy's room. The first thing I noticed immediately, that the closet was open, and all of Daddy's clothing had been taken out. I walked in further, and saw that most of his things were gone: The gifts I had given him for Father's day, the pictures he cherished most, and other such memorabilia and items he owned. I sucked in my breath, looked around the room one last time to see if I was only imagining it, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Where is he!" I screamed, leaping over to the couch. Mommy's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about!" I shouted. She winced, and put her hand to her ear.  
  
"He moved out last night," she replied, closing her eyes again and shaking her head.  
  
"Last night?" I whispered, shocked. "He didn't even say good-bye."  
  
"What was that dear?" Mommy sang loudly, looking up.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered slowly, and headed back to my room. I sat down on my bed, nibbling at the cookies, and sipping the glass of milk. I stared at the wall ahead of me, then sighing. Tears hadn't welled up in my eyes. They stayed trapped somewhere, until the time was necessary for them to burst out into the open air and wet my cheeks. I brought the plate and now empty glass down into the kitchen, and heard a familiar voice talking to Mommy. It was Mrs. Baker. The stout, old woman sat in the easy chair next to the couch, as Mommy babbled on about something insignificant. Mrs. Baker turned to me.  
  
"Why, hello Skye dear," she said, and walked over to hug me. I kept my hands at my sides. The woman had never hugged me before, nor paid any attention to me. She reeked of her favorite talcum powder, which she had overdone this morning. Mommy looked like she could burst out into tears, but sniffled, and replaced her fake sadness with a smile.  
  
"Your looking better, recovering so quickly I see," I snickered, looking at Mommy with my uncontrollable stare. She shifted her eyes away guiltily.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better," she said.  
  
"I'm glad," I snapped, and turned away. I heard Mrs. Baker mutter something to Mommy.  
  
"Why, I've never seen such a rude child in my life." I turned around, and stared at her hard.  
  
"You try to deal with a divorce you old witch!" I screamed.  
  
"Skye!" Mommy screeched, leaping off of the couch. I ran to my room, and slammed the door behind me, leaning up against it and locking it quickly.  
  
"Skye Victoria! You come out of this room right this instant and apologize to Mrs. Baker immediately!" she shouted from outside the door.  
  
"No! I hope the old woman rots in hell!" I screamed back at her, and ran over to the bed. Mommy tried turning the doorknob. She realized that it was locked. She grunted, and walked back downstairs to apologize for me.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Baker, I really don't know what has gotten into her," Mommy shouted purposely for my ears to hear. I heard Mrs. Bakers' loud and obnoxious sobs. Soon afterwards, she left, her eyes dried, a sure small smile back on her lips. Mommy made one last attempt to talk to me.  
  
"Skye, please come out, I'm sorry, really I am. Mrs. Baker didn't mean what she said. She said that she's sorry, and understands what you are going through," she said softly and caringly, as if she actually cared, I thought. I sighed, and opened the door.  
  
"That's my girl," she said, and hugged me. I kept my hands at my sides. She pulled away after a long moment, and stared at me.  
  
"You've changed," she commented, looking me up and down.  
  
"I grew up," I snapped, and turned away from her. "I'm going over to Brad's house," I said, picking up my baseball glove as I walked outside. I knocked on his door, and held up the glove.  
  
"Need to throw a few fast balls," I said. He nodded understandably, and ran to get his glove. He shut the door behind him, and we started. I threw like crazy, making my arm ache, but it had felt good to relieve anger tension.  
  
"God, she infuriates me," I fumed, throwing a fast ball into his glove. He shook his hand when it landed.  
  
"I can tell," he said, and threw it back. I explained to him the afternoon, and what had just happened recently.  
  
"Man, people keep prying," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm about to kick someone's butt if they don't stop," I muttered to myself. After my arm was sore, I called it a night. I went inside, and slithered up to my room, putting on my pajamas and slipping into bed. Mommy came up to kiss me goodnight.  
  
"Hopefully we won't have a bad day like this one again," she said optimistically. I turned to the wall, and rolled my eyes, pulling the blanket up to my chin.  
  
"Goodnight, and let better days come," she said, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, and waited for her to leave to wipe off her sticky lipstick from my forehead. "Goodnight," she said from the door, and closed it behind her. I wiped the kiss away, wiping it on my bed sheets, and closed my eyes for sleep.  
  
The morning did go better, because we didn't speak a word to each other. She sipped her coffee, as I nibbled on a muffin. Once I had finished, I grabbed my things, and repeated another miserable day of school. Brad stood on the porch, waiting for me. I smiled, and walked with him to school.  
  
"Your arm hurt?" he asked. I lifted it. It ached a little, but it didn't bother me much. I shrugged, and he nodded.  
  
"When's your first date with Wendy Parker?" I asked. He smiled devilishly.  
  
"Tonight I'm takin' her out to dinner," he said, and smiled at something he was thinking about.  
  
"You're not thinking about . . . you know," I sputtered.  
  
"Maybe," he said, and winked. I gasped playfully.  
  
"Not Brad Collington! Not the good kid on the block!" I placed my hand over the base of my throat. He laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"I just wanna get to know her, that's all," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Is that OK?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't get too happy with her. Her dad's the sheriff," I pointed out. He looked at me, worry concealed in his eyes. He sighed heavily.  
  
"OK, I get the point," he said, holding up his hands. I smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"How were things last night?" he asked cautiously. I shrugged, and began to tell him the events of the night before. He laughed when I called the old woman a 'witch.'  
  
"Wow," he said, holding his stomach from the ache of laughter. I sighed, and chuckled.  
  
"When I did it, I was so angry, and didn't mean for it to be funny, but now when I think about it, I laugh," said I, smiling broadly. He let out an exasperated chuckle. Behind us, we heard a giggle. We turned around, and saw Michelle Trachney, Alyssa Broadson, and Laura Skimpsky clustered together. I looked at Alex.  
  
"Oh, hi Skye, we were just talking about you," Michelle piped up, her light and airy tone fringing my nerves. I smirked, and turned around and started to walk again.  
  
"You know," Laura contributed. "Ever since your dad left you and your mother, he's been talking to my daddy a lot lately." Her southern accent echoed through the street. I continued to walk forward. "He said that he's glad that he left, because he don't love his family no more." I turned around sharply. All girls giggled. I looked at Brad, who stared at me with cautious eyes, and I walked over to them.  
  
"Laura dearest," I said, mimicking her southern tone. She glared at me, like she was trying to burn the clothes off my body with her eyes. I stepped up closer to her, her face inches from mine. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to take back what you said? Because you might want to think about your own trashy mother," I said, recalling stories from when I was younger, listening to Mommy talk to her girlfriends about 'the whore on wheels', Laura's mother. Her face turned beet red.  
  
"Well, at least my family ain't gettin' a divorce," she sneered. My nerves snapped.  
  
"All right bitch, let's get it on!" I screamed, and lunged forward, balling my hands into fists. I took a swing, and punched her straight in the right cheek. She screamed out. Brad came behind me, and grabbed my arms, holding them back. Michelle and Alyssa stepped up, seeing if anything had been damaged. The bruise began to appear quickly, making the girls gasp.  
  
"That's going to take a lot of cover up," Alyssa concluded, looking my way hatefully. I smirked.  
  
"You stupid bitch! You're going to hear from me!" she screamed, touching her cheek gingerly, wincing in pain. I wanted to run and wipe away all of her heavily caked makeup with my fists, but Brad held me back. He grabbed my waist, and lifted me and put in the other direction, shoving his arm in front of me to block me if I happened to lunge at Laura for another attack.  
  
"You shut your dirty trap Laura, or I'll let her go and let her tear your face out," Brad warned, narrowing his eyes at them. She repeated his action.  
  
"Don't think this is the end Lawrence," Laura warned, and turned around, beginning to cry. I grunted, and Brad pushed me towards the school.  
  
"You're in deep crap," he said, almost as if he was disgusted. I growled angrily.  
  
"I've been in knee deep," I muttered, and started on the path to school. After minutes of silence, Brad came up with something to say.  
  
"You had a pretty good right hook on her there," he said. I turned to him, and we started to laugh, laughing so hard, are stomachs both ached. I sighed, and stepped inside the school.  
  
Once we had entered, the whole school erupted into silence, watching me and Brad enter. Soon, it broke out into tiny whispers, some loud enough for me to hear. I gave them an evil glare, which made them back off. I walked to my locker, said good-bye to Brad, and opened, sensing that the dynamic trio of friends that I had would soon appear next to me.  
  
"Skye," someone called behind me, just as I had opened my locker. I turned around slowly, and saw Brian Langton. I smiled.  
  
"Hi," I said, smiling. He walked closer to me.  
  
"Uhh, word around the school is that you slugged Laura Skimpsky a good one," he said, walking with me to class. I nodded.  
  
"Damn straight I did," I said proudly, passing a cluster of freshman who looked at me fearfully. I looked up at Brian.  
  
He stood 6 feet tall, with sandy blond hair, and hazel eyes. His lips were the perfect shade of pink, and his skin tone was almost pale. I always thought that he was attractive, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly, I was getting nervous around him.  
  
"Congratulations," he said, taking my hand and shaking it roughly. He held it a bit longer than I expected. I smiled, and took my hand away from his slowly. He smiled, and turned down the hall again. I looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents," he said softly, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Thanks," I said nervously, words trapped in my throat.  
  
"Sometimes parents are so selfish, they only think of themselves, and then they remember they had a child," he added, looking down. I sighed, and closed my eyes, feeling a yawn coming on.  
  
"You look tired, are you OK?" Brian asked, tilting my chin up so that he could see me clearly. I nodded, and then yawned.  
  
"Why are you so tired?"  
  
"Mom kept me up last night," I muttered, remembering that she was up listening to her rock music, a bottle of whiskey in her hand, later I heard her drop it.  
  
"Ah," he said and nodded understandingly. I shrugged, and appeared in front of my classroom.  
  
"Wanted to make sure that you got to class OK without being harassed," he said, when I was about ask him. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," he muttered, and waved once he was leaving. My hand went up in a quick wave, and entered the class room. I sat down in my seat, and wondered why Brian had come up to me earlier.  
  
During the walk home, I thought about it even more, using reasonable deduction. Brad didn't notice. He was too busy babbling on about Wendy. I answered with a nod, or a "Hmm."  
  
Once I had stepped inside the house, I mumbled a hello to my mother, and ran directly to my room, my eyes focused ahead. I threw the door open, and plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"SKYE!" Mommy screeched, her voice cracking. I looked at the door, and stood up, walking downstairs to the living room. Mommy was sitting in her easy chair, rocking slowly back and forth. Once she had seen me, she leaped up.  
  
"We need to talk, really badly," she exaggerated, lurching forward. I plopped down on the couch.  
  
"What about?" I asked, crossing my legs. She stood and paced around the room, her hands folded behind her back.  
  
"I just got a disturbing call from Caroline Skimpsky," she said, looking at me. A small impish smile crept on my face. "She informed me on what happened this morning, as you all ready know, because you were involved. How could you do such a thing!" she tossed her hands into the air. I shrugged. She stared at me, trying to she what had changed about me.  
  
"What's happened to you? Where did my darling daughter Skye go?" she inquired softly, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. I didn't answer. I stood up, and stared towards my room slowly. "Are those real tears?" I asked.  
  
"Skye, what are you doing? Skye? Skye! You come right back here and talk to me! Skye!" she screamed, as if her life depended on it. I didn't turn back to her. I trudged up the stairs slowly, holding the balustrade. "You're grounded young lady! You're lucky Mrs. Skimpsky doesn't call the police on you!" she screamed, finally bursting out into sobs. I shrugged, and walked into my room, just as my phone rang. I walked over to it, and answered it quickly.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.  
  
"Hi, it's me Brian," he greeted. I sighed.  
  
"Hi Brian."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound depressed," he noted.  
  
"Another argument," I said dully.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked, curling up against the fluffy cream colored pillows.  
  
"Nothing. Umm, Skye, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime or do something together," he said, using all of the courage that he had to ask. I smiled.  
  
"That'd be great," I paused, hearing Mommy scream something to me downstairs. "How about now?" I asked quickly, hearing Mommy's footsteps in the hallway. I leaped off my bed and locked the door.  
  
"Right now?" he asked. I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Is it OK with your Mom?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes it's OK," I said quickly but desperately, wanting to get out of the house. He sighed.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked, clearing his throat. Mommy pounded against the door, begging me to open it and talk to her.  
  
"Surprise me," I said, craning my neck.  
  
"OK. Pick you up at 4:00."  
  
"OK gotta go bye," I said quickly, and slammed the phone down on the cradle. I turned to the door, and let Mommy in, falling on her face from pounding on the door.  
  
"Finally," she muttered. She regained her composure and straightened out her clothes.  
  
"What do you want!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"We need to talk Skye. You've changed. Ever since the separation, you've been . . . different. What's wrong baby?" she asked, coming to hug me. I stepped out of her path.  
  
"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Talk to me honey."  
  
"You wonder why I've changed," I mumbled. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You're putting all of the blame on me, aren't you?" she asked, extending her hands. I backed away. "Well, it was his decision too!" I leaped toward her sharply. She whimpered.  
  
"I heard the whole conversation that night . . . Mommy. He didn't want it. He truly loved you, and you didn't repay him for an ounce of that love. I despise your mother. Down to your very bone, I despise you. Get out of my sight. You make me sick," I turned around, my hair lightly slapping her face. She gasped, opened her mouth, closed it, and stormed out of the room, crying.  
  
"Where are you Rick? Come and teach your child some respect!" she shouted, sniffling. I closed my eyes, and plopped down on my bed. I picked up the phone, and pressed the first speed dial number, which was Brad's.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to keep an eye on my mother for me. I'm going out," I said.  
  
"I don't get it, why?"  
  
"Mom's outta control. She's screaming at me, wondering why I've changed, and stuff like that. Can you do it for me?" I asked.  
  
"I can only do it after 8. My date with Wendy is tonight."  
  
"Oh, shoot, I forgot. OK, well, I'm going to have my phone with me. Call me when you get home if I'm not there," I said.  
  
"OK," he said, sighing. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out to dinner with Brian," I said, not revealing much. He chuckled.   
  
"What?" I cried. He laughed harder.  
  
"Sorry, just found that a little funny," he muttered, and calmed himself down.  
  
"Yeah, just shut up. Can you do it for me?" I asked annoyingly.  
  
"Yeah, I can. I'll talk to you later. Gotta get ready," he boasted. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Whatever," I said, and hung up. I looked over at my mirror, and saw that my hair was a mess. I ran a brush through it, and sat on my bed, reading a magazine. I looked at the clock. 3:55. Brian was surely on his way. I opened my bedroom door, looked out into the hallway, and crept out of the house, grabbing fifty dollars and my house key. I sat on the steps waiting for his red Camaro to appear down the street. Once it did, I leaped over to it, and opened the door. 


	3. TWO: Tears that fall freely

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, thank God you're here," I sighed, shutting the door. Brian sped away from the house, getting onto the main road.  
  
"What's wrong? You look a little shaken," Brian noticed, darting his eyes at me then dartin them back at the road.  
  
"My mother, she's going crazy," I muttered, shaking my head. I closed my eyes, and took deep and heavy breaths. Brian grabbed my hand. "It'll be OK," he reassured me, squeezing it. I opened my eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Let's take a little rest stop before we go to dinner. You could use it," he said, and made a sharp right turn. He drove onto a dirt road and stopped once we had gone about half a mile. I climbed out of the car, and looked out. We were standing on top of a cliff, looking out at the city. I sucked in my breath.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful," I gasped, looking at all of the city in one look. I turned to Brian. He was leaning against his car, smiling broadly. I smiled, and turned back to the view.  
  
"I found it a while back when me and my dad were just driving around," he said, walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and closed my eyes, letting the wind dance with my hair. The cool breeze had made me shiver, and I hugged myself to protect from the cold.  
  
"I have a jacket in the trunk," he said, and went to go fetch it. I stood there, staring out. My father could be in one of those buildings, I thought. Brian trotted over to me, and slipped the jacket on for me. It smelled of his cologne. I smiled, and headed back to the car.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Brian asked, touching my cheek. I nodded, and sat back. He started the car, and sped off to the restaurant.  
  
"I didn't choose anything fancy, so I chose a cafe down the street. Is that OK?" he asked, looking over at me.  
  
"It's better than nowhere," I muttered.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come," he said, smiling. I almost felt guilty, because I was using the opportunity to get away from my mother. I lowered my head. Brian parked the car, and escorted me into the building.  
  
During the dinner, things went very well. We talked a lot, about school and social events. Just as we had gotten our order, my cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Brad.  
  
"Hey it's me. I'm back from my date."  
  
"Wow, that was quick," I said surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah, well she decided that she didn't want to get to know me personally, if you get what I'm saying," he muttered, clearing his throat.  
  
"Sorry. So what's the analysis?"  
  
"Right now," he paused. "She just noticed that you were gone."  
  
"Oh, now she notices," I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Wait, now she's," He paused again.  
  
"What?" I asked after he didn't answer.  
  
"There's some guy pulling up in the driveway."  
  
"Is it my dad?" I asked desperately.  
  
"No, he's carrying flowers," he said. I grunted.  
  
"Great, another sleep over party for Mommy," I mumbled, looking over at Brian. He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, don't be surprised if you see him there when you get home. What time are you going to be home?"  
  
"I don't know. We're right in the middle of dinner."  
  
"Oh, well call me when you get home. I have to go."  
  
"Call me if anything dramatic happens," I repiled, and hung up. I looked at Brian.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, biting a French fry.  
  
"It was Brad. I asked him to look out for my Mom." I shoved the cellphone violently back into my pocket. He nodded, and continued our conversation until we were both full, then deciding to leave.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Skye," Brian said, when we pulled up to my house. I sighed and nodded. Just as I was getting out of the car, Brian grabbed my arm.  
  
"Skye," he said softly. I turned around, and raised my eyebrows. He was going to kiss me. Our faces were slowly brought together, and soon, our lips were connected in a kiss. It send a ribbon of electricity up my spine. Brian pulled away, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight," I whispered. He nodded.  
  
"I'll call you later," He said, and turned to face front. He smiled at me one last time, and sped off after I had shut the car door. I staggered into the house.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mommy screeched as I entered the house. I shrugged. "Out."  
  
"I was just about to call the police! How could you leave the house, even after I told you that you were grounded?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why do I have to tell you?" I snapped, running to the stairs.  
  
"Because I'm your mother!" I turned to her. She walked up towards me, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You, will never be called my mother again, your trashy whore. I'd be honored to have Laura Skimpsky's mother," I screamed, and bolted up the stairs. I slammed my door, and flung myself on the bed, crying.  
  
A few minutes later, my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I choked, sitting up and wiping tears off of my face.  
  
"Hi honey," Daddy greeted. I gasped.  
  
"Daddy! Oh you don't even know how good it is to hear your voice again! Where are you?" I asked quickly. Daddy sighed heavily.  
  
"Honey, I have some bad news. Your mother has gone and filed a restraining order against me. I can't even go 60 feet near the house." My heart stopped beating.  
  
"You're joking, right?" I asked slowly, biting my lip until blood was drawn.  
  
"I wish I was honey. I've been calling for days now, but your mother always has an excuse saying that you are gone somewhere," he informed. I sucked on the blood from my lip.  
  
"Where are you staying?" I asked softly.  
  
"In a hotel in the next town."  
  
"When will I get to see you again?"  
  
"I don't know darling. I hope soon," he said. I nodded, and sniffled.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll give you the number to the hotel, and you can call anytime you want," he said cheerfully, trying to brighten my spirits. I grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled down the hotel number quickly.  
  
"I'll talk to you later honey, I have to go," he said softly.  
  
"OK Daddy, good-bye," I said, and hung up the phone. I waited for the phone to have a dial tone again, then picked it up, and called Brad.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Brad asked, his bedsprings creaking.  
  
"Oh Brad, it's horrible. Mommy filed a restraining order against Daddy, and now he can't see me anymore!" I cried, fighting back tears.  
  
"Oh man, that's serious," he muttered.  
  
"You can say that again," I mumbled, and lay back on my pillows. He sighed.  
  
"Did you see the guy that came over yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, I completely forgot. I'll go look for him now," I said, and opened my door softly, and peered out. I crept over to her bedroom, and cracked the door.  
  
A man in his early 30's was sitting on the bed, waiting for Mommy to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"He's there. He's wearing a tan colored sport's jacket, a white polo shirt, and tan colored pants," I whispered quickly.  
  
"That's the guy I saw," Brad said. Mommy came out of the bathroom, smiling. She walked over to the man, sat down on his lap, and kissed him. I shuddered, and crept away from the door.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you think is going to happen? I didn't want to watch that," I said, going into my room.  
  
"Anyway, how was your date?" I heard him chuckle.  
  
"It was great. We had a good time together," I told him.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" he sounded nervous.  
  
"Yes, actually, he did. Just as I was getting out of the car."  
  
"Oh," Brad laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I bet Wendy Parker didn't even want to touch you," I snapped. He stopped laughing.  
  
"Truce," he called after silence. I nodded.  
  
"Truce," I repeated, and smiled.  
  
"I'd better go, Mom's calling me downstairs," he said, and hung up. I cradled the phone, and paused for a moment. The man and mommy were making noise loudly enough for me to hear. I grunted, feeling nauseous, and called Brian.  
  
"Hi," he greeted merrily.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's going on?" Brian asked. I sighed.  
  
"I talked to my father today," I whispered.  
  
"Oh, is everything OK?"  
  
"No. My mother filed a restraining order against him, and he's in another town," I sobbed, crying loudly.  
  
"Don't cry Skye. Hey, I'll be over in a few minutes," he said, and hung up before I could protest. I slammed the phone down, and crept downstairs, to wait for Brian. I saw his car pull up in the driveway, and I leaped out of the house.  
  
"Hi," he said. I ran to give him a hug, bursting out into tears on the way. He stroked my hair.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered, feeling my legs being lifted off the ground. Brian carried me to the car, and placed me in the passengers seat. I tried stifling back the tears, but they continued to fall freely. Brian started the car with a loud roar, and sped off into the night. I closed my eyes.  
  
"I saw another car parked in the driveway, who's was it?" Brian asked. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Some guy for Mommy. They are making my step sibling," I muttered. After a while, we pulled up into his driveway. He ran to open my door, and helped me inside. He shut the front door behind him, and led me to the couch.  
  
"My parents are away on business," he said, going into the kitchen to make something. I nodded, and hugged myself. Brian had made some hot chocolate, and handed me a mug full of it. I sipped it, as Brian turned on the TV. I watched it blankly as the images flashed by.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Brian asked, rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what I'm feeling," I said, darting my eyes at him. He smiled, and brought my head to his shoulder. I sighed, and felt his lips on my forehead.  
  
"In the end, everything will be OK," he crooned, stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, and drifted into sleep.  
  
I woke up hours later with a blanket draped over my body, and a pillow under my head. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. It was almost midnight. I looked down at the floor, where Brian was laying, his hands folded behind his head. He jolted awake when the springs in the couch had squeaked.  
  
"Oh, you're up," he mumbled, scratching his head. I yawned.  
  
"Sorry if I caused any trouble," I blurted, pulling the blanket nearer to me. He stood up, and sat on the other end of the couch, taking my hand. I moved towards him, and looked up. He smiled, and kissed me.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You aren't causing me any trouble," he protested, brushing strands of hair back that had fallen on my face. I smiled, and closed my eyes. His lips traveled down my face, until they met my lips again. I kissed him back, and my arms traveled up around his neck. He embraced me, and kissed me longer, his tongue gliding over mine. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall back against the couch. His kisses were longer and more passionate. His hands moved to the edge of my shirt, slowly lifting it up.  
  
"Brian," I said softly. I felt that he was getting excited, which made me gasp.  
  
"Brian," I repeated louder. He stopped, and looked at me. I sat up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, running his fingers through his hair. I gulped, and nodded.  
  
"No, I- I just wasn't ready. I got scared," I claimed, sighing. He nodded understandingly. I stood up, and went to go get a glass of water. I drank it down quickly, and went back into the living room. He turned around to face me, and smiled.  
  
"It won't happen again," he assured. I nodded.  
  
"I want it to happen, but only when I'm ready," I declared slowly, biting my lip, feeling the scar from when I made it bleed earlier in the day. I winced, and grunted.  
  
"Are you OK?" Brian asked, leaping towards me. I nodded, and shook my head.  
  
"It's nothing," I protested, shaking my head. Brian grabbed my hand.  
  
"Let me look," he demanded firmly. I stretched my lip out, and showed him. He led me into the bathroom, where he put some medicine on it. I smiled, and led him back to the couch. I curled with the blanket next to Brian, and kissed him goodnight. He turned off the light, and lay beside me.  
  
In the morning when I had woken, I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I had dropped some butter into the pan, when Brian came up behind me and grabbed my waist.  
  
"Good morning, you don't have to cook breakfast. I can take care of it," he said, taking the pan from my hand. I grabbed it back, and looked up at him.  
  
"It's the least I could do. Now go sit down and watch some TV while I take care of things," I commanded, and waved my hand towards the living room. He sighed, and shuffled away.   
  
Once I had finished cooking, I brought it to the table, and announced that breakfast was ready. I sat down, and picked up my fork. Brian walked over to the table, and smiled.  
  
"It looks wonderful," he said, rubbing his hands together and pulling out his chair.  
  
"Hurry up and eat it then," I teased, smiling. He nodded, and began to eat.  
  
Near the end of the meal, the phone rang. We both froze, thinking that it was my mother, and waited for Brian to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said nervously, leaning against the wall. A second later, he sighed.  
  
"Oh, Mom, it's just you," he said. He paused.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering who it was, that's all. No, somebody isn't stalking me over the phone and making threats. I'm fine. OK, I'll see you next week," he said, and hung up. "It was just my Mom, checking up on me." I nodded. I picked up my plate, took Brian's along with mine, and put them in the dishwasher. I headed back into the living room.  
  
"I better be going. My Mom is going to start to wonder," I said, brushing my hair back. Brian nodded, and walked towards me. We headed towards the door, hand in hand. He grabbed his car keys, and opened the door  
  
"Do you think that guy left?" Brian asked on the way home. I shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?" I muttered, and opened the door when we had arrived. I kissed him good-bye, and headed towards the front door, taking out my house key and unlocking the door.  
  
Mommy and that man were sitting at the dinner table, bent over a cup of coffee. I looked around, and headed towards my room. Mommy jumped.  
  
"Skye, I didn't expect you to be home so early. How was the sleepover?" she asked, walking over to hug me. I shrugged.  
  
"OK," I said, and went into the kitchen to pour a glass of milk.  
  
"Skye, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Zach James," she said, gesturing him with her hand. He nodded, and stood. "Nice to meet you Skye," he greeted with a smile. I smirked, and took a sip of milk.  
  
"I think I better be going. I have a meeting with my manager, Mr. McBride," he grabbed his coat, slung it over his shoulders, and smiled at the both of us.  
  
"I'll call you later," Mommy called once he was stepping out of the house. He shut the door behind him softly. I set my glass down, and headed towards the stairs. Mommy followed.  
  
"I'm guessing that you had a great time last night," I said coldly, entering my room. She grunted loudly.  
  
"It's not what you think it was," she explained, walking into my room. I turned to her sharply.  
  
"Then what was it Mommy? We're you playing hide and seek or something?" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. She sighed, turning away guiltily.  
  
"Let me guess. He's going to be my step father, isn't he?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She turned around, her eyes wide. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She nodded, and turned away. I felt the anger boiling up inside of me.  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed, bolting over to her. She cowardly held up her hands.   
  
"He asked me, and I couldn't refuse. He is such a handsome-"  
  
"I don't care if he was the sexiest man in the world! How could you do this to me! Always selfish! Always!" I screamed, tears spilling over my eyelids. She walked over to me and embraced me. I shoved her off of me violently.  
  
"Don't you EVER touch me again. I never want you to come near me ever again. I don't even want to hear you speak, that's how much I hate you," I shouted, backing away from her and pointing. She started to cry, and ran out of the room. I screamed, and ran out of the house, running towards Brad's house. I pounded on his door.  
  
"Brad, hurry, please," I moaned outside of his doorway, sliding down against it. He opened it, and looked down.  
  
"Skye, what's wrong?" he asked, helping me up. My knees knocked together, making it hard to stand. I looked up at him, crying harder until my chest hurt. He scooped me up, and carried me inside of the house. He ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and helped me drink some. Once my sobbing had stopped almost to an end, he asked again what was wrong.  
  
"Everything!" I wailed, and more tears erupted from my eyes. Brad sighed, and sat next to me until I was ready to explain.  
  
"I came home from spending the night at Brian's house, when that guy that Mommy had over last night was there. He left quickly, which left Mommy to talk to me. We got into this argument, and I brought up something about a stepfather. Her eyes widened, and she turned away, showing that they were engaged. I screamed at her, then she went running into her room. And now, we're here," I explained, trying to suppress my sobs. Brad looked down.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry," he sputtered, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, me too," I said dryly, and took a sip of the water. It felt cold and icy going down my throat. I choked, and put the glass down. Brad lifted his head and sighed.  
  
"So now what's going to happen?" he asked, slapping his hands against his jeans and standing. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know," I moaned, standing up. I shook my head, and grabbed my hair, soon releasing it. Brad ran over to me, and took my shoulders into his hands.  
  
"Don't lose it Skye. You're one of the strongest girls I know. I don't want to see you get hurt," he comforted, lifting my chin so that he could glance at me. I looked away. "You know that I'm always here for you Skye, you just come knocking on my door." He released me. I nodded, and wiped away stray tears.  
  
"I don't want to go back there Brad. I never want to go back there again."  
  
"Unfortunately, you have no choice. She's your guardian," he replied softly. I nodded.  
  
"I'll call you later," I said, and ran out of the house, and back into mine. Mommy was still in her room, doing something. I raced to my room, and shut the door softly. I walked over to my phone, picked it up with trembling hands, and dialed the hotel number that daddy was staying in.  
  
"Mr. Rick Lawrence," I said softly. I heard a click, and the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Daddy answered. I smiled.  
  
"Hi Daddy," I said softly, sitting on my bed.  
  
"Oh Skye, it's good to hear from you again," he said happily. Tears came to my eyes.  
  
"Yes, well I'm afraid that I have some bad news to tell you," I wept, a lone tear sliding down my cheek.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mommy's getting married," I whispered and began to cry. Daddy sighed.  
  
"Oh Daddy, it's horrible. I don't even think that she knew him even for a week!" I wailed, wiping my tears. I heard him mumble something under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Skye, but there isn't anything that I can do. Your mother put that restraining order on me, remember?" he asked softly. I nodded.  
  
"Daddy, I want to run away, and I want to stay with you," I told him.  
  
"Oh no, Skye, you couldn't do that," he protested. I moaned.  
  
"But I hate it here!" I cried, sitting up.  
  
"I know honey, I know," he said quickly. "Honey, I'll talk to the family lawyer about it, and see what we can do. I'll talk to him now," he said, and hung up. I cradled the phone down slowly, and went downstairs to make some lunch.  
  
The doorbell rang once I had entered the kitchen. I sighed, and went to answer it. It was Zachary.  
  
"Hello Mr. James," I said, stepping aside and staring at him hatefully.  
  
"Oh please, just call me Zach," he said, tossing his hand in the air. Zach was an awfully handsome man, with his dark brown eyes, and jet black hair. He had a warm smile, and what seemed like a caring heart. I nodded.  
  
"Where's your mother?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I think she's up in her room, debating which wedding dress she can get her hands on," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"I'm guessing that your mother has told you the news," he said walking towards me. I nodded.  
  
"Congratulations," I said softly, looking down. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you," he bragged, and looked up the stairs.  
  
"Victoria, it's me, Zach," he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. Mommy opened her door, and looked out.  
  
"Zach! Oh good, I'm glad your here. Come on up," she shouted back, shutting the door softly behind her. I looked at Zach, who smiled warmly and started towards the stairs. I sighed, and went back into the kitchen to make my lunch. I sat at the table, and turned on the TV, watching the twelve o clock news. After I was finished, I put my plate in the sink, and crept upstairs.  
  
"Skye told me that you told her about our news," Zach said from the door.  
  
"Oh, what did she say?"  
  
"She congratulated us," he replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She really is a beautiful girl," Zach said, walking across the floor.  
  
"Yes, she inherited my looks," Mommy boasted, giggling.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," he said.  
  
"She's going to be the flower girl. I've decided that already," Mommy announced. I'd rather die than be your flower girl, I thought. "Why don't you take her shopping Zach? Maybe then you can get to know her," Mommy suggested.  
  
"That'd be great," he agreed. I shook my head and walked into my room. I picked up a book, and began to read.  
  
Someone knocked on my door. I raised my eyebrows, and told them that they could come in. It was Zach, just as I was expecting.  
  
"Your mother has told me that you were going to be the flower girl," he said, standing in the doorway. I looked down. "She suggested that we could go shopping together. Is that OK?" I nodded. He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll be downstairs waiting for you," he said, and shut the door behind him. I stood up, and pulled on my shoes, grabbed my jacket, made myself look presentable, and walked downstairs. Zach was waiting in the living room, sitting on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. I grabbed my house key, and nodded. He smiled, and opened the door. I went outside, and noticed that Brad was outside talking to one of his friends, Andrew. He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"I'll tell you later," I mouthed, and climbed into the front seat of Zach's car. He started it up, and sped down the road.  
  
"Which store are we going to?" I asked, leaning back in the seat.  
  
"I thought about going to the stores on third avenue," he suggested.  
  
"Sure," I approved and shrugged. He smiled, and accelerated speed.  
  
Once we had arrived, he opened the passengers door for me, and helped me out.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled, and looked at the entrance to the stores. Expensive gowns were worn on mannequins, modeling and posing. I gasped, and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Are we even allowed to walk in here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He laughed.  
  
"Yes, I have a lot of money that needs spending," he said, and gestured to the door. I smiled, and headed inside. I looked around, seeing allot the expensive dresses, and ran from rack to rack, picking out dresses that I liked.  
  
"Zach!" I called, wondering where he was. He appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to try on these gowns," I said softly, and headed towards the dressing rooms. I picked an open stall, and closed the door behind me.  
  
After deciding on the gown I wanted, I finally stepped out in it. Zach's eyes widened as I spun around for him. It was a wine red spaghetti strap dress, which went lower then my feet. It was silky, and felt good against my body. Zach nodded, and stood.  
  
"That's the one, that's the one," he said, walking over to me and taking my hands. I nodded, and looked at the price tag. It was three thousand dollars! I nearly fainted, which made me grab Zach's arm.  
  
"Zach, we can't afford this-" He put his finger to my lips.  
  
"Don't speak. I can afford it," he said, and smiled. I sighed, and went back into the dressing room to take it off. I slung it over my arm, and walked over to the cashier. I watched as Zach took out his credit card and handed it to the cashier. I turned to him.  
  
"Relax Skye," he cried, taking back the credit card and putting it in his wallet. I smiled, and took the bag from the cashier, and walked out of the store. The day had turned from sunny, to rainy. Thunder sounded, making me jump. Zach laughed, and walked to the car.  
  
"You might want to hurry before it starts to pour," Zach said, opening my door. I nodded, and crawled in. He shut the door, and got in. He smiled, and headed for home. He pulled up in the driveway, and helped me inside as the raindrops started splattering against the pavement. He opened the door, and announced his arrival.  
  
"Victoria!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him. I scampered over to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, wait Skye, I wanted your mother to see the dress. Hurry and go put it on," he said. I nodded, and ran to my room to slip it on.  
  
"What is it Zach?" Mommy said, steeping out of her room. Since I had some extra time, I put my hair up in a clip, and re applied my makeup. I opened the door, and sighed. I walked downstairs slowly, holding up the dress so that I wouldn't trip over it. I smiled at Zach, and stood in the middle of the living room. Mommy gasped as she circled me. She narrowed her eyes, raised one eyebrow, which was her way of thinking, and made a conclusion.  
  
"It's wonderful!" she squealed, running to hug Zach. I smirked, and headed towards the stairs. As I walked towards the stairs, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around, and saw that Zach was staring at me, his eyes fixed on me. I stared at him for a moment, until Mommy grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. He smiled, and embraced her. I walked back upstairs, and into my room to change. The phone rang just as I was changing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Brian."  
  
"Hi," I said, sliding the zipper down.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. I slid the dress down my shoulder.  
  
"You'll never believe it," I began with a sigh, and told him the story.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"So am I, but for some reason, I feel happy right now," I replied, putting on my regular clothes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Skye! Dinner!" Mommy called from downstairs.  
  
"Brian, I have to go now, I have to eat," I sighed.  
  
"OK, I'll call you later," he said, and hung up. I cradled the phone, and ran downstairs. Zach was at the dinner table, and Mommy was bringing out dinner. I ran to my seat, and looked down. Zach's in Daddy's spot, I thought. A tear slipped down my cheek quickly, but I brushed it away. I looked up.  
  
"Skye, that dress looked gorgeous on you," Mommy complimented, sitting down at the table. Zach nodded in agreement. I smiled, and began to eat.  
  
"We've decided a date for the wedding," Mommy announced, a forkful of food in her mouth. "The eighteenth."  
  
"But that's a short time from now. Are you sure you'll have enough time to plan everything?" I asked. Mommy rolled her eyes.  
  
"There isn't any need to take our time on it. There isn't that much to plan. Actually, there is. There's going to be about 300 guests."  
  
"300 guests!" I cried. "Where do you plan on having this wedding?"  
  
"At St. Anthony's cathedral," Zach announced, looking at Mommy. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you have anyone that you want to invite?" Mommy asked, starting to eat her food.  
  
"Yes. Brad and Brian."  
  
"Brian? Who's that?" Mommy snapped.  
  
"A very good friend of mine," I fired back. She shrugged.  
  
"Won't it look ridiculous to have two men with you Skye?"  
  
"No, I think it's a wonderful idea," Zach piped up before I could answer. I looked at Mommy, and smirked. She stabbed her food, and shoved some into her mouth. I stood up, looking at how much dinner I had eaten, which wasn't very much, and looked at Mommy and Zach.  
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite. May I be excused?" I asked. Mommy stared at me, while Zach nodded. I ran to my room, and shut the door, changing into my pajamas. I slid under the covers, and turned out the light, setting my alarm clock.  
  
Later on, just as I was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in," I said, pulling the blankets closer to me. It was Zach. He walked over to the bed, and sat at the foot of it.  
  
"Did you have fun today?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. Goodnight," he said softly, and went to kiss my cheek. His lips remained longer than I had expected, but he pulled away just as I was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll drive you to school in the morning," he promised, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I pulled the covers closer to me, and went to sleep. 


	4. THREE: Dark Shadows

Chapter 3  
  
The next two weeks were stressful. Mommy continually ran around the house, checking and rechecking the arrangements that she had just done.  
  
One day just a few days before the wedding, Zach had picked me up from school. I was surprised to see him in the parking lot.  
  
"Skye!" he shouted, waving his hand. I turned to him, and smiled. I ran over to him, and climbed in the passengers seat.  
  
"I didn't expect you to pick me up," I said breathless. He shrugged.  
  
"I have a surprise place that I'm taking you today," he said, and started the car.  
  
"Where?" I asked eagerly. He chuckled.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he teased. "Close your eyes." I did as he said, and waited to arrive.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he told me to open my eyes.  
  
"We're here," he announced. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked ahead. It was a mansion. The grandest mansion that I had ever seen! I remember seeing it on TV once.  
  
"Whose house is this?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"It's mine.. Dark shadows," he replied softly. I looked at him, my eyes wide.  
  
"Why would you even bother staying at our house then!" I cried, getting out of the car. It was a two story gothic house, with barred windows. We walked towards it, and he took out his keys, and unlocked the door. The view inside was breathtaking.  
  
Everything of grand value that you could find in the state was in the house. Murals, vases, anything you could think of! I walked in, circling around. He laughed at my amazement, and took my hand.  
  
"I have to show you your room," he said, and led me up the winding staircase. I looked at the portraits, the flowers, everything that I could feast my eyes onto. He took me down the long hallways, and then opened the door to my room.  
  
In the middle, was a four poster bed, with silk crimson bedsheets. The wallpaper was red with vermilion stripes. A big candle chandelier hung over the bed, red candles in place. An oak night stand sat on the right of the bed. As I walked in further, I saw that there was a walk in closet, only a few gowns hanging there.  
  
"I thought that you would like those," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels. I walked away from the closet, and towards the bathroom door. A huge vanity mirror was hanging on the back of the door. Inside, there was an old bathtub, the style from the 1900s. The toilet was across from the bathtub. Under my feet, I could feel thick red carpet. I turned around, and saw Zach leaning against the door frame.  
  
"How do you like it?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. I opened my mouth, then closed it.  
  
"It's great," I said, slapping my hands against my legs. I walked out of the bathroom, and over to him.  
  
"You didn't have to get me this room," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"I know, but you are moving in here with us, and I thought I should make it something special," he bragged. I looked around the room one last time, and smiled. He nodded, and gave me a grand tour of the house. Then afterwards, he dropped me off back at the house.  
  
"I have to take care of some things, I'll be by later," he said, and sped off once I was out of the car. I walked next door, and knocked on Brad's door.  
  
"Hey," he answered, and smiled.  
  
"We need to talk," I said, walking past him into his house. He shut the door, and turned around.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Bad news. But hey, what else is new?" I muttered.  
  
"Start talking. I gotta date," he said, and sat down on the couch. I sighed.  
  
"I'm moving in two weeks," I blurted, and bit my lip. He turned sharply towards me.  
  
"Moving?" he choked, standing up. I turned away, and nodded.  
  
"Is this voluntary?" he asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly.  
  
"What do you think?" I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. He brushed them away.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, it's OK," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
"Not that far away. About 2 miles. You can drive there," I replied shakily.  
  
"Is it in the same school system area, place?" he asked, tossing his hand into the hair.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure," I said quickly. Brad looked at his watch.  
  
"Sorry to cut time short, but I gotta go and get ready. We'll talk later," he said, taking my arm and pulling me to the door.  
  
"Brad wait, you can wait, I need to talk about this," I urged as he dragged me outside. He let go of my arm, and started to shut the door. I forced it back open.  
  
"Brad, you talk to me right now. Why are you in such a hurry? You told me that you were always there for me. Why not now?" I shouted, trying to get back into his house. He stopped, and glared at me, anger and hate in his eyes.  
  
"I have to go," he said sternly, and shut the door in my face.  
  
"Fine! I see how it is Brad! Screw you too!" I screamed at his door, and ran inside the house. I slammed the door, and bolted up to my room, flinging myself onto the bed, and started to cry. After my tears had stopped crying themselves, I sat up, and called Brian.  
  
"Brian. I have something to tell you," I said once he had answered the phone.  
  
"OK Skye calm down. What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.  
  
"Well, we're moving after my mother's and Zach's honeymoon, and I told Alex, and he's mad at me, and everything is going wrong!" I wailed, trying to keep from crying.  
  
"OK, Uhh, hmm. I'll be there in a few minutes," he said. I slammed the phone down, and grabbed a piece of paper.  
  
Mommy and Zach-  
  
I talked to Jenna when I got home, and I asked her spend the night at her house. She said yes, and I'm going to spend the night tonight. I'll see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Skye.  
  
I laid the note down on the dining room table, and threw some clothes into a bag. I heard Brian's car pull up in the driveway, and I bolted out the door, running into his car.  
  
"Drive," I commanded, and grunted angrily. He pressed on the gas, and sped towards his house. Brad's door flung open, and he poked his head out, glaring angrily at the car. I turned away, and stared at the road ahead.  
  
"Notice how I'm always coming to picking you up when you are in distress?" Brian asked, laughing. I looked at him icily, which made him back off. I turned back to the road, and closed my eyes. Once we had arrived at his house. I flung open the door, and waited for him to unlock the door. I ran inside, dropping my overnight bag, and falling to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Brian, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of crying! I'm sick of it all! I want it to end!" I wailed, pounding the floor with my fist. Brian ran over to me, and picked me up, sitting down on the couch and setting me on his lap. He stroked my hair.  
  
"I'm sick of it!" I shouted, my hair shielding my face. Brian brushed it back, and kissed me quickly on the lips, kissing away my tears.  
  
"It'll all get better," he crooned. I looked up.  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that, but it hasn't! None of it has!" I cried, brushing my tears away. Brian lowered his head.  
  
"It's the only thing I could think of to say," he said softly. I looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Brian, I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just that I'm so sick of all of this!" I said, lifting his head. I kissed his cheek, and hugged him.  
  
"You're the only one I can depend on now," I whispered, closing my eyes.  
  
"Does your mother know that you are gone?"  
  
"I left her a note saying that I would be spending the night at Jenna's," I muttered.  
  
"OK. I'm going to get some blankets, and spread them out for you on the couch. Are you tired?"  
  
"I'm exhausted," I moaned, rubbing my aching neck. He nodded, and hurried off to fetch some blankets. I laid down on the couch, and closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Here you go," Brian said softly, draping a heavy comforter over me. I nodded, felt his lips on my cheek, and heard the light click off.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, and headed upstairs to his room. I nodded, and felt myself drifting away.  
  
I woke up in my new bedroom back at the mansion, dressed in a silky black nightgown. I shook my head, looked around, and wondered why I was here.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, tossing the covers off of my legs, and swinging them over the side of the bed. I stood up, and looked around. Everything seemed normal, but the atmosphere of the room, seemed odd. I walked over to the door, opened it, and looked into the hallway. The corridor was dim and dark, as if I was in a dream land. I walked into the hallway, and went down the hallway.  
  
"Brian?" I asked, looking at the walls. The painting were just as they had been when I had been here earlier in the day. "Anyone?"  
  
"Right here darling," A voice called at the end of the hallway. I walked over to it quickly, and peered into the open room.  
  
Zach was sitting on the bed, wearing a burgundy robe, smiling. "I was just about to wake you. You have to get into your dress," he said, standing.  
  
"Dress? Zach, what are you talking about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Darling, how could you forget, we are getting married tonight." He acted as if I was stupid.  
  
"Tony, we are not getting married," I protested, shaking my head. He looked at me, and walked towards me.  
  
"Haven't we had this discussion before my dear? We had a deal. You marry me, and I find your precious father."  
  
"Never will I marry you. I can find my own father," I snapped, turning towards the door. It slammed shut. I turned around. Zach charged towards me, grabbing my shoulders, and pressed his lips against mine. I slapped the side of his head, but he didn't do anything. He released slowly, and smiled.  
  
"Now go get into your dress," he said softly, smiling. I looked at him oddly, and walked away from him. He lifted me up, and carried me to the window.  
  
"Zach, what are you doing! Zach! Zach!" I screamed. He sat me down on the window sill, and pushed me out, leaving me screaming.  
  
I woke up, screaming. My breath was heavy, and sweat perspired on my forehead. Brian bolted down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to me. I was still screaming, shaking my head. He lifted me from the couch, and carried me into his room, laying me down on the bed. I stopped screaming, and looked around.  
  
"Oh God, it was horrible. I was engaged to Zach and-"  
  
"Don't speak. Just go to bed," Brian said softly, and kissed my forehead. I sighed, and closed my eyes, which were burning.  
  
In the morning, I woke up in Brian's room. I shook my head, and blinked.  
  
"Brian, what time is it?" I mumbled, looking over at the clock. It was 10:30! I flew out of bed.  
  
"Brian wake up!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders.  
  
"What?" he groaned, scratching his head.  
  
"Brian! It's 10:30! I'm going to be late for the wedding rehearsal!" I cried, throwing on my clothes. He looked at the clock, and turned to me.  
  
"I'll go start the car," he said, and raced downstairs. I changed my shirt, and raced downstairs. Brian had the car started. I threw the door open, and sat down. "GO!" I screamed, and he floored the gas pedal.  
  
5 minutes later, we were in front of my house. I kissed Brian good-bye quickly, and leaped towards the front door. Zach threw it open.  
  
"Where have you been? We have to go in 15 minutes! Hurry and go upstairs and change," he urged, taking my hand and leading me to my room. He shut the door, and left me. I tore off my clothing, and put on my dress quickly, putting on makeup and putting up my hair. I slipped on my shoes, and ran downstairs. Mommy and Zach were waiting by the door.  
  
"Let's go," he said, and opened the door. Outside, there was a black limousine parked on the curb. We raced inside, and shut the door. Mommy laid back and sighed.  
  
"Where were you? What took you so long?" she cried, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, we woke up late."  
  
"I've been calling Jenna's house for half an hour. Why didn't any of you answer?" she asked. I bit my lip.  
  
"We had. . . went to bed at two in the morning, and we didn't want anyone to wake us up, so we took out her phone and put it downstairs. We couldn't hear it," I lied quickly, sighing. Mommy grunted, and lay back. Zach rubbed her shoulders to relax her.  
  
"Calm down Victoria, it'll be OK," he said and looked over at me. I looked down and bit my lip again.  
  
As we pulled up near the cathedral, Mommy started to get excited.  
  
"Just think, tomorrow, I'm going to be Mrs. Zach James," she said excitedly, taking his hand. Zach kissed it and smiled. The car came to a stop, and the driver let us out. I trailed behind Mommy and Zach as they walked inside.  
  
"Hurry Skye," Zach said, smiling. I picked up the pace, and walked inside.  
  
Candles were lit everywhere. Flowers were spread around in vases. I stood behind Mommy and Zach as the minister did a walk through of what was going to happen before the wedding. We went into the hall, and practiced.  
  
"OK then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," the minister said, clapping his hands together. Mommy nodded, thanked him, and started down the aisle. I trudged behind them, and was the last to get into the car.  
  
"Tomorrow's going to be wonderful!" Mommy cried, smiling. I nodded, and leaned against the window.  
  
"Skye, you look kind of tired. Maybe when we get home you could take a nap," Zach suggested, and looked at Mommy. I yawned, and nodded, closing my eyes. Soon, I was asleep.  
  
"Skye," Zach said softly, shaking my shoulder. I moaned, and closed my eyes again. I heard Mommy sigh. I felt Zach's arms sliding under me, and carrying me into the house, and carrying me into the room. He lay me down on the bed, and took my hand.  
  
"Do you need me to help you get undress?" he asked. "Your mother would have a fit if she saw you sleeping in that dress." I nodded, and stood up, taking off the dress. I put my pajamas on quickly, and crawled back into bed, turning out the light. Zach kissed my forehead and cheek, and left the room.  
  
"Skye darling!" Mommy sang, entering the room. I groaned, and pulled the covers over my head. She ripped them off, and folded her arms over her breasts.  
  
"What?" I moaned, sitting up.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Zach at dinner tonight." I nodded. "Wear something nice," she added, and slammed the door behind me. I got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Zach was standing over the counter in a towel, shaving. I jumped back and sighed.  
  
"Oh Skye, sorry," Zach said. I shook my head.  
  
"I didn't know that anyone was in here," I muttered, and scratched my tangled hair.  
  
"I'll go into the other bathroom then," he said, and took his supplies and walked away. I went into the bathroom, and shut the door, and undressed for my shower. After I was finished showering, I rummaged through my closet, trying to decide what to wear.  
  
"Mommy! Which restaurant are we going to?" I shouted.  
  
"I think we are going to the French Quartet," Zach said from the doorway. I jumped, and turned to him.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, walking into the room. I nodded, and sighed. He looked through my closet, and picked out a light blue spaghetti dress that I favored. I took it from him, and held it out in front of me.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and smiled. Zach walked away. I reached for the belt on my robe to get dressed, but I froze. Zach was still there. He smiled, and scampered away, shutting the door behind him. I got dressed, and put on my makeup, and my favorite tear drop diamond earrings that Daddy had given to me. I sighed, and walked downstairs. Zach was waiting for us, sitting on the couch, wearing a tux. He stood when I entered the room.  
  
"You look great," he said, taking my hand. I smiled, and turned to the stairs, and watched as Mommy sauntered downstairs, wearing a jade green halter dress, her hair pinned up. I smirked, and turned away, grabbing my purse. Zach put on my coat, and smiled. We headed out the door, and into the limo.  
  
"You look very nice," Mommy said, turning away. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered, and leaned against the window. Zach smiled, and looked ahead.  
  
"Some of my friends are going to be meeting us there. I expect you to be on your best behavior," Mommy informed.  
  
"Yes, mother," I said tiredly.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. These are very important people in society, and I don't want you ruining any chance of being friends with them," she snapped. I sat forward.  
  
"Who cares if your popular?" I retorted back, and leaned back again.  
  
"That's it young lady! You are grounded!" she shouted, pointing her long finger at me.   
  
"Like that's ever stopped me from doing anything before," I muttered, folding my hands across my chest. Mommy growled angrily, and reached over and slapped me hard. I turned my head away, as I felt a tear slipping down my cheek.  
  
"Victoria! How could you do that!" Zach exclaimed, turning me around and inspecting my face.  
  
"I'm fine," I insisted. Zach ran his fingers over where she had hit me, and looked over at Mommy.  
  
"It's going to be red. People are going to wonder," he muttered, sighing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry darling," Mommy wept, reaching over and taking my shoulders and embracing me. I pulled away, and leaned against the window. Mommy began to cry, and Zach tried to comfort her. I wiped away the tear, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I get so stressed sometimes," Mommy wailed. Zach quieted her, and soon, she was re doing her makeup. Zach made sure I was OK, and soon, we were in front of the restaurant. The chauffeur opened the door, and Zach helped me out, taking my hand. He released it, and helped Mommy out. The driver parked, and we went inside the restaurant. We found our table, and sat down. I kept my head down, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Skye darling," Mommy said softly. I looked up.  
  
"This is Samuel Matthews, Michael Matthews son," Mommy introduced, pointing to the boy who sat across from me. He had brown hair, and hazel eyes. I smiled, and stood up.  
  
"I'm going outside to get some fresh air," I said. Mommy took my hand.  
  
"Are you not feeling well?" She narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"I'm fine," I snapped. Samuel stood up.  
  
"I'll go with you," he said, and smiled. I smirked, and headed towards the patio area, taking my purse. I sat down on a bench, and folded my hands across my chest. Samuel sat down next to me.  
  
"I can feel tension between you and your mother," he said, lowering his head.  
  
"Well, my mother isn't the easiest person," I muttered.  
  
"She seems nice." He looked up.  
  
"Yeah, well live with her," I snapped, and grunted. He sat straight, and looked ahead.  
  
"Why is your face red?" he asked. I turned to him, and he pressed his lips against mine. His hand crawled up my dress, resting near my breast. I slapped him and stood up.  
  
"What the hell you bastard!" I screamed, straightening out my dress.  
  
"I thought you could relieve some stress," he said, grinning wickedly. I walked up to him and slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" I shouted, and stormed back into the building.  
  
"Skye, I'm sorry!" he yelled after me. He grabbed my elbow, and turned me around.  
  
"I told you not to touch me," I said firmly, yanking my arm away.  
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded softly. I grunted.  
  
"Men are sick pigs," I said, and walked back over to the table, and plopped down in my seat. Zach gave me a questioning glance, and turned back to the man he was talking to. Samuel sat down, and smirked at me. I turned away, and looked around.  
  
"Skye, what do you want to eat?" Mommy asked softly, handing me a menu. I scanned it quickly, and handed it back.  
  
"The Caesar salad," I mumbled, and started to fumble with my silverware. Mommy nodded, and recorded the order.  
  
During dinner, I sat quietly, eating my salad and listening to the conversations. After I was full, I shoved my plate in front of me, and leaned back. Mommy smiled, and excused herself to the bathroom. Zach slid over into her seat.  
  
"You look a little mad," he said softly. "What happened?"  
  
"That bastard over there. Samuel Matthews, decided to slap his lips against mine and grab my. . ." My voice trailed off. I'm sure that he would understand.  
  
"You mean," he whispered, nodding to my chest. I nodded quickly, and bit my lip.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," he said softly, and took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled weakly, and went to my glass of water. Mommy came back, and sat down and smiled.  
  
"A toast!" Mr. Matthews declared. He handed me a glass of white wine and looked around at the table.  
  
"To the bride to be and the groom," he cried, holding up his glass.  
  
"And the flower girl," Samuel chimed in. As instinct, me and Zach glared at him. He grinned, and held up his glass. Everyone clanked their glasses and took a sip. The wine was a little tangy, but tasted good after a while. ,Zach and Mommy stood up.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. We have to get back to the house, we have an important day tomorrow," Zach said merrily. I stood up, and looked at Zach. He winked, and turned to Mommy. He whispered something to her, and Mommy turned to me.  
  
"Zach has to take care of something. He told us to go to the car," she said, and took my hand and led me to the limo. I waited outside, while Mommy crawled into the car. Mr. Matthews, his son, and Zach came out of the buiding while the rest of the guests had walked outside. Zach pointed to me, and walked over to me. Samuel stayed behind his father.  
  
"Miss Lawrence, I'm so sorry for my sons actions. I assure you that it wont happen again," he promised taking my hand. I nodded, and smiled weakly. Mr. Matthews stepped aside, and Samuel stood before me. I looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Skye. I didn't mean to do that. It was totally improper of me, and I hope you can accept my apology," he said sincerely. I looked at him, sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." he said, and scampered away. I turned to Zach, who smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I said, and walked into the car. He got in besides me, and shut the door.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Mommy insisted.  
  
"We had to take care of something," Zach replied, and smiled at me. I smiled, and waited to get home. Once we were, I leaped out of the car, and into the house, to call Brian.   
  
"Hello?" Brian answered.   
  
"Hi Brian, it's me Skye. I forgot to mention it to you, but I want to invite you to the wedding tomorrow," I said quickly, kicking off my shoes.  
  
"Oh, well it's a little bit of a short notice," he mumbled.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But will you come? Brad is mad at me, and so you're the only one that I can count on." I said, taking off my dress.  
  
"Yeah, but I dont't have a Tux."  
  
"Zach will take care of that," I said quickly, and slipped into my pajamas.  
  
"OK, I'll be there," he said, and hung up. I squealed with delight, and went to tell Zach.  
  
"Zach!" I cried, running into their room. He was sitting on the bed, watching TV.  
  
"What is it Skye?" he asked, standing up. I quickly explained to him about Brian. He nodded.  
  
"Tell him to come early in the morning, and we can have him measured," he said and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much," I said, and ran out of the room to call him back. He said that he would set his clock, and that he would see me early in the morning. I hung up, and crawled into bed. 


	5. FOUR: The wedding

Chapter 4   
  
Eight O clock. My alarm clock buzzed loudly. I slammed it against the wall, and picked up the phone, and called Brian.  
  
"Get up!" I said on his personal answering machine. "This is your wake up call. Brian, get up!" I moaned.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, I know this is early, but you'll have to get over here," I said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes," he said, and hung up. I hung up, and went into the bathroom to take my shower. After I was done, I grabbed my robe, and walked out of the bathroom. The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it.  
  
"Hi," I said to Brian, and stepped aside. He smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Zach is in the guest room with the tailor," I said, and ran up to my room to get dressed. I put on the dress, and went into the bathroom to do my hair. I put it up elegantly in a clip, and put on my favorite diamond necklace. I put on my diamond earrings, and did my makeup. Finally, when I could do nothing more to my appearance, I walked into the guest room.  
  
"Zach," I said softly, and watched him turn around. He stepped aside, and let me look at Brian. He was wearing the tux, his hair combed back neatly. I smiled, and walked over to him.  
  
"You look great," I complimented. He smiled, and brushed some lint off of his jacket.  
  
"So do you," he said softly, and took my hand and kissed it. I turned to Zach, and smiled.  
  
"That looks gorgeous on you," he said, walking over to me to kiss my cheek. I smiled, and looked him over.   
  
"You look very handsome. I'm going to check on Mommy." I walked out of the room, and into Mommy's. I opened the door, and looked around. Mommy's friends littered the room, running about in a frenzy. I walked in, and asked where Mommy was.  
  
"She's in the bathroom dearie," Mrs. Carlton said. I nodded, and opened the door. Mommy was putting on the veil. She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Darling you look gorgeous!" she cried, hugging me. I smirked, and looked at her.  
  
"You look good Mommy," I said softly. She batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I know," she said, and took my shoulders into her hands. She stared back into my eyes, and smiled.  
  
"You are very pretty Skye. Don't waste it," she said, and let go of me. She looked back into the mirror to adjust the veil. I walked out of the room, and out of the house, next door to Brad's. His mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Skye, you look beautiful. Come in," he said, stepping aside. I smiled, and walked inside. Brad was sitting on the couch, dressed in his tuxedo. His mother went upstairs for a moment to check how she looked.  
  
"So you decided to come," I said softly. He turned around, and frowned.  
  
"I don't have a choice," he muttered, and stood up.   
  
"Look Brad. I'm not understanding. Why the hell are you so mad at me?" I cried.  
  
"You're too involved with your other life to care," he said angrily.  
  
"Bradley Collington!" I cried, walking over to him. "Don't you ever think that I will forget you! You've been my best friend since I was six years old! I'll never forget you!"  
  
"I don't get why you try Skye," he muttered, shaking his head. I lifted it, and smiled.  
  
"I try, because of you," I said softly, and kissed his cheek. He took my hands, and held them in his.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, and embraced me. I kissed his cheek again, and smiled. He pulled away, and smiled.  
  
"I have to go, the limo is waiting for me," I said softly, and walked to the door. I opened it, glanced back at him, and walked outside. Mommy was just getting into the limo.  
  
"Hurry Skye!" she called to me, and waved. I ran to the car, and leaped in. The driver pulled away, and drove to the cathedral. Cars were beginning to arrive in the parking lot. Mrs. Baker rushed everyone inside, and told us to go into the adjoining room. I waited outside for Zach and Brian to arrive. Once their limo pulled up, I rushed over to greet them.  
  
"Mommy is in the choir room," I announced, and rushed inside. Brian and Brad stood by my side.  
  
"Let's get inside," I said, and took both of their hands, and led them inside. I stayed by the door, and waited for my cue. The march of the bride began, and I took my basket of rose petals, and began to toss them lightly. Zach locked eyes with me, unable to look away. It made me feel self conscious, thinking that I would do something to embarrass him. Once I was down the aisle, I took my place, and watched Mommy march down the aisle. To me she look as if she were doing this to hurt me, her smile meant to put pain in my heart, which it did. I tried not to frown, but I couldn't contain myself. Brad and Brian gave me both reprimanding looks, and I pasted on a fake smile. Mommy took her place at the altar, and linked arms with Zach.  
  
When the minister asked if anyone object to this marriage, I almost raised my hand and told him that I did. But I didn't. I expected Daddy to run through the doors, shouting that he still loved Mommy, and that Mommy would drop her bouquet of flowers, and run to him, and jump in to his welcoming arms. But I was only imagining it, and no one objected to the marriage. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Once the minister had declared them man and wife, I closed my eyes, and felt a tear slip down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, and marched behind them, my head lowered. Brad and Brian sprung out of their seats, and linked arms with me, escorting me to the limo. I sank into the seat, and closed my eyes.  
  
Mommy and Zach had decided to have the reception at Dark Shadows Manor. Brian and Brad were both equally amazed with the house, when I stared back at it with hatred. "Welcome home," I muttered under my breath, and stepped out of the limo. Zach and Mommy were just entering the house, Zach looking back and smiling. I smiled, and walked inside.  
  
Soft music was being played by a 26 piece orchestra. Waiters and servants were walking around with trays of food and drinks. I stepped inside, and walked directly to my room, and went into the bathroom. I stared back at the mirror, closing my eyes, and bracing myself against the counter. I sighed, fixed my hair, and walked out of the bathroom, running into Zach. I jumped back.  
  
"Zach? How did you know I was in here?" I asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, but I saw you coming up here, and I wondered if anything was wrong," he said, smiling. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said softly, and walked past him. I jogged out of my room, and back downstairs back to Brad and Brian, who were talking softly.  
  
"We were beginning to worry about you," Brad said, smiling.  
  
"I just went up to my room for a minute," I said softly, and took a glass of champagne from an oncoming waiter. I gulped it down quickly, and grabbed for another, but Brian grabbed my arm. "No more for you," he said, and placed my hand at my side. I grunted, and closed my eyes, the champagne going to my head already.  
  
"I think I've decided to stay here for the two weeks Mommy and Zach are gone," I declared, opening my eyes. "I'm going to move my things in, and I'm just going to get used to the atmosphere," I said softly. I could tell that that annoyed Brad. He frowned, and then smiled.  
  
"We'll help you move," he said, and nodded. A maid came by with champagne glasses. We all took one, and held it in the middle of our circle.  
  
"A toast," Brain declared. I nodded.  
  
"To what?" Brad asked.  
  
"To me, for not having a mental breakdown," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Brad chuckled, and Brian laughed.  
  
"To the new adventures that we may all encounter," Brian piped up. I shrugged, and clanked my glass together with the others. I gulped it down quickly, and handed the glass to the maid. She nodded, and scurried off with the other glasses. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see Zach.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing. I looked back at Brian and Brad, who both shrugged. I smiled, and took his hand, leading me out onto the dance floor. He took my hand, and held my waist as we danced.  
  
"You looked beautiful today," he said softly, and moved up his hand to my back, brining me closer to him. I bit my lip and nodded.  
  
"You looked handsome also," I said softly, closing my eyes. He smiled.  
  
"I know this is a little uncomfortable for you, in this situation. I know that you'll probably come to hate me-"  
  
"I don't hate you Zach," I protested softly and shyly. He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that you don't. I really want you to like me Skye. I want us to be friends. Can we do that?" I nodded.  
  
"Good," he said, and brushed his lips against my cheek. I shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I just get shivers sometimes," I whispered, my throat feeling dry. He nodded, and one last spin, the dance ended. He released my hand, and walked over to Mommy. I saw that she looked angry, and said to him, "Why did you dance with her first?" I shook my head, and walked over to Brian and Brad. They had concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" I asked them. They shook their heads and smiled. I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on, and decided to give them the grand tour of the house that I had just been aquatinted with. I took them to my room first, to take an aspirin, and then went around, telling them what Zach had said. After the tour, it was time to cut the cake. We went downstairs, as Mommy and Zach were smashing cake into each other's faces. I laughed, soon expecting Mommy to scream at Zach for ruining her makeup. She did, but then forgot about it. I took a piece of cake and started to nibble on it.  
  
"I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay with me here for a while. This house sounds pretty eerie with just myself in it," I said, getting another shiver.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, yeah," they both stuttered. I laughed, and tossed my paper plate in the garbage. Someone tapped my shoulder again, and I turned around, to see Samuel Matthews. I grunted, and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped, raising my eyebrow. He sighed.  
  
"I wanna apologize again," he said, rocking on his heels and lowering his head. I sighed.  
  
"You apologized last night," I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well I decided to do it again," he said.  
  
"OK, I accept your apology, again," I mumbled. He smiled.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" he asked slowly. There's no chance in hell that I'm dancing with you, I thought. I made my eyelids look heavy, and I made myself look ill.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling so well," I said, and pretended to faint; Brian caught me. I opened my eyes just a bit to see him run away. After he was out of sight, I stood up again.  
  
"Wow," Brad said, widening his eyes. I brushed off my dress, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I had to get rid of him somehow," I blurted, smiling. Brad started to clap, and Brian smiled.  
  
"Presents!" Mommy screamed, running over to the table. I sighed.  
  
"I better go control her," I said, and walked over to the table full of wedding gifts. Mommy clapped her hands together, and turned to the guests.  
  
"Thank you all for coming today. It means much to me that you did come to support me," Mommy said. Zach held onto her.  
  
"Yes, I would like to thank you all also," Zach chimed in, and smiled at me. I smirked. Brian and Brad stood next to me. Mommy grabbed a gift, and tore it open, gasping at the contents. For about 20 minutes, the same thing went on. After they were done, Mommy scampered off to thank everyone, and Zach walked over to me. I straightened my posture, and smiled.  
  
"I thought I would get something for you," he whispered in my ear, and searched through his jacket, and pulled out a black jewelry case. I took it from his hands, and opened it, to reveal a gold heart locket, a small ruby shaped into a heart in the middle. I gasped, and opened it.  
  
A locket for my love  
  
Zachary  
  
It was scribbled in fancy cursive. I looked up, smiled, and put it on. Zach helped me put it on, then looked at me and smiled.  
  
"It looks great," he said, touching it. I nodded, and felt the smooth gold. He took my hand, kissed it, and walked away. I turned to Brian and Brad, and showed them.  
  
"Must've cost a lot," Brian muttered. I shrugged.  
  
"I like it," I said, and smiled. Guests were filing out of the house, leaving only Brian, Brad, me, Zach and Mommy. Zach had one of the maids bring down their suitcases, and set it by the door. Mommy came up to me, and gave me a hug.  
  
"I expect that you will do the right thing in your stay here," she said firmly, trying to take charge. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Mommy, stop trying to take charge," I ordered, and walked away. She screamed, and walked over to Zach. Zach comforted her, and they both walked over here together.  
  
"We have to leave, we have a flight to catch," Zach said. Mommy nodded, locking eyes with me. I narrowed them at her, and turned to Zach.  
  
"If you need anything, just ask one of the servants," he instructed. I nodded.  
  
"Have a good time," I said softly, and hugged Zach. He smiled, and kissed my cheek. I turned to Mommy, and gave her a quick hug that lasted a second. They walked to the door, and Mommy went into the limo. Zach looked back, smiled, and shut the door behind him. I turned to Brad and Brian.  
  
"I'm going to call the limo around. I need to start packing my things," I said, and called the maid. She said she would get right on it, and walked away. I walked to the door, and opened it. The limo had pulled up. I took out the spare keys, and locked the door, and shut it behind Brian and Brad. We crawled into the limo together, and ordered the driver to the house.  
  
I stepped inside, thinking that this would be the last time that I would be in this house. I went up to my room, and grabbed my suitcases, put all of my clothes inside. Brian and Brad grabbed my valued possessions.  
  
In hours, we had all of the things that I wanted to take with me packed in the limo. I changed, and crawled back into the limo, shutting the door behind me. We drove to Dark Shadows, and ran inside, racing each other. We had the butler bringing up my things, and carrying them into my room. After everything was done, we relaxed by the pool. Afterwards, Brad said that he had to go, which left me and Brian left in the house together. We went back inside the house, and relaxed.  
  
"This is an amazing house," Brian gasped, looking around. I nodded in agreement. He took my hand and kissed it. I sighed, and headed towards the stairs. I grabbed the banister, and started walking up, but my ankle bent funny, and I stumbled, almost falling down. I cried out, and felt Brian's hands on my waist. He lifted me, and carried me up to my room, laying me down on the bed gently. I sighed, and looked down at my ankle. It didn't swell, which was a good sign. Brian inspected it himself, and looked up at me.  
  
"You'll be OK," he reassured, and walked over to kiss my forehead. I grabbed his shoulders, and slowly brought his lips to mine. He sat down on the bed next to me, and ran his fingers down my cheek. I smiled, and closed my eyes, his lips raining kisses all over my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and met my lips with his, holding him to me tightly. He reached for the hem of my shirt, and started to lift it up. My brain started to protest, but my heart said to keep going. I backed away from him, shaking my head.  
  
"What?" Brian asked, crawling over to me, like a cheetah on the prowl. I held up my palm to his face. He sighed.  
  
"Fine OK," he said, laying beside me, and closing his eyes. I sighed, and drifted off.  
  
In the morning, the maid knocked on the door, saying that she had my breakfast. I quickly scrambled out of bed, and opened the door a crack. I took the tray from her, and shut the door, slinking over into the lounge that was adjacent to my room. I set the tray down on the table, and started to eat. Brian staggered in later, his hair a tangled mess. He kissed me good morning, and sat down at the other end of the small table.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked, holding up a plate which had my other egg on it. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he groaned.  
  
"It's about 10:00," I muttered. I called the maid, and she came in to clean up my dishes.  
  
"Do you need anything else sir?" she asked. I shook my head.  
  
"What was your name again?" I asked.  
  
"Miss Turner," she said, and waited for my response. I waved my hand, and she scampered off. I stood up, and went back into my room, but Brian grabbed my hand, and sat me down on his lap, kissing me. I sighed happily, and lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to try again?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, and went back into my room.  
  
After we watched some TV, Brian said that he had to go, and make an excuse to his parents why he was gone. I kissed him goodbye, and lay on my bed, remembering the moments we had together. My phone rang, and it was Zach.  
  
"How are things at Dark Shadows?" he asked. I sighed happily.  
  
"They are great. How is the honeymoon?" I asked. He sighed.  
  
"Well, your mother got sick on the plane, and she's been in bed all morning," he muttered angrily. I nodded understandingly.  
  
"Did you move your things into your room yet?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Everything feels like home."  
  
"Wonderful. I always want Dark Shadows to feel like home to you," he said happily. I nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Your mother is calling for me," he said, and said goodbye, hanging up. I hung up my phone, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I had the limo take me to the mall, to buy me some new clothes. Zach said that I could use his credit card, and not worry about maxing it out.  
  
"I didn't have a daughter to do such things, so I'm giving the privelige to the next best person," he told me once he handed it to me. I nodded, and promised to myself that I wouldn't spend too much.  
  
After shopping, I relaxed by the pool, laying in the sun, reading a magazine. Miss Turner came to me later, saying that I had a phone call. I leaped up out of my chair, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. It was Brian.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just hanging out by the pool."  
  
"Oh, just calling to see what was up. I'm a little bored."  
  
"You can come over if you want," I suggested.  
  
"I've got a lot of things to do," he said. I sighed. "But I'll be over there tomorrow, I promise," he said, and said goodbye. I hung up, and went back to the pool, then had dinner in my room. I relaxed, and went to bed.  
  
The next two weeks were very nice. I hung around the pool, watched TV, and just hung around. The day Mommy and Zach came home, he ordered me to his room.  
  
"Miss, Mr. James wants you in his private quarters," Miss Turner said, and scurried away. I sighed, wondering if she could have told him something, and shuffled to his room. I knocked on the door, and he thrust it open. He smiled, seeing who it was, and embraced me.  
  
"Welcome home," I choked. He smiled, and took my hand to lead me inside his room. Mommy was gone, probably at the house packing her things.  
  
"What was it that you wanted?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels. He smiled.  
  
"I wanted to evaluate you on your stay at Dark Shadows," he said simply, and sat down on his massive bed. I shrugged.  
  
"I had a wonderful time here," I said softly. He nodded.  
  
"Good. I'm glad everything was at your fingertips," he said, and walked over to me, picking up the locket from my chest.  
  
"I see that you've been wearing the locket I gave you," he said, smiling. I nodded.  
  
"It's very precious to me," I said softly. He nodded, and dropped it back into its place. I smiled, and started to fumble with it.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said and nodded. I smiled, and bolted out of the room, and ran back to my own. I shut the door, and sighed. Something about his smile sent shivers up my spine. I shook off the thought, and went back to my daily activities.  
  
Since school had let out, I mainly stayed home, relaxing and going out with Brad or Brian. Zach was more concerned about me, and paid more attention to me. Mommy slowly drifted away from my social life, talking to me only when necessary. I ignored her as much as possible, and hung out with Zach more.  
  
One day, Zach had come into my room, saying that he wanted to talk to me about something. I was nervous, of course, and didn't know what to expect. He sat down on my bed, and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to look so worried about it Skye. I just want to tell you of a very important occasion that is coming up," he said. I sighed, and sat down in my red leather chair.  
  
"It's a debutante ball. You're mother absolutely refuses to go. She says that she will be the oldest there, despite her looks. I told her that was a stupid reason. And then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I'll invite you!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. I thought about the idea. It seemed intersting, so I decided to go.  
  
"Sure, that would be great, but I have nothing to wear except that red dress," I said, nodding to my closet. He stood.  
  
"We can buy another dress," he said, lifting my chin. I smiled, and nodded.  
  
"We'll go later in the day," he said, and walked out of the room. He threw a smile back at me, then shut the door behind him. I smiled, excited about the ball, and threw myself on my bed, giggling.  
  
Later on that day, Miss Turner came into to tell me that I was once requested in the presence of Mr. James. I flew out of my room, and into his.  
  
"Ready to go shopping?" he said. I nodded excitedly, and fumbled with my locket. He smiled, and grabbed his wallet, shoving it in his back pocket, and heading out the door. The limo pulled up, and we crawled in, sitting beside each other.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" I asked.  
  
"Down on third street. Near the place where we got your other dress," he said. I nodded, and lay back.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come. I'm considered a very important guest, and they would be awfully dissapointed if I didn't come."  
  
"Who is holding it, and when is it being held?"  
  
"In 3 days. I'm sorry for such short noticed. I only just remebered today," he said. I smiled. The limo pulled up to the shops, and let us out. I waited for Zach to get out, and we went inside. I gasped. The gowns almost looked like wedding gowns! I still hadn't adjusted to the rich life yet, meaning that I wasn't used to buying such expensive things.  
  
"Relax. Didn't we go over this the last time we bought a dress?" he teased, walking into the store further. I shook my head, and walked down the long aisles, deciding which to pick. I picked out a dazzling wine red diamond strap spagetti strap dress, the bottom of the gown long and almost needed a train carrier to carry it. I took it off of the rack, and went towards the dressing room to try it on. Zach somehow knew that I was there, and was waiting outside for me. I walked out, looked in the long mirror, and caught Zach staring at me with such intensity, that it made me blush.  
  
"You look like a princess," he said, taking my hand and spinning me around. I smirked, and headed back toward the dressing room stall. I changed out of it, and slung it over my arm.  
  
"This is the one," I said, and walked up to the register. I was still hesitant, but let Zach hand the cashier the credit card. Once he was done, he took it back, and headed towards the door. He smiled, and opened the limo door for me. I crawled in, and lay back my shoulders aching. Zach could see it in my face, and he offered me a massage.  
  
"You'll feel much better," he coaxed. I sighed, and bent forward, feeling his hands on my shoulders, deeply rubbing them. I moaned, and closed my eyes, not realizing that I had falled asleep. When I awoke, I was in my bed, the covers pulled up to my chin. My eyelids fluttered open and saw Zach sitting in the red leather chair.  
  
"I'm beginning to worry about you. You should go to bed earlier," he said, standing up. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"I'll make sure of it," I said, yawning.  
  
"I guess that massage did have a soothing affect on you," he said, smiling. I nodded.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I'll have the hairdresser come for you in the afternoon to do your hair, if you like."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
"I'm going to let you rest," he said, and kissed my forehead, and left the room. I sank farther into the bed, and closed my eyes, falling asleep again. 


	6. FIVE: The pain gets worse

Chapter 5  
  
A few days later, the hairdresser Zach was talking about had arrived. I was in my room, relaxing and talking to Brian on my phone, when Miss Turner had hurried over to me.   
  
"Mr. James wants your presence immediately," she announced, and scampered off. I said good-bye to Brian, and went into his room.   
  
"What is it Zach? Miss Turner said it sounded important," I said, folding my arms across my chest. He looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Miss Turner tends to exaggerate," he muttered, then smiled. I sighed.  
  
"Skye, meet Mrs. Sheck. She's the hairdresser that I was telling you about," he introduced, nodding towards her. She stepped out of the shadows. She was a tall, bronzed skinny woman, with blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. You could tell that she had recently had plastic surgery on her nose, and lips. She held out her bony hand, and I took it to shake quickly. She stepped back, and waited for further instruction.  
  
"Let us go into the parlor. I had the butler bring in your things," he said to Mrs. Sheck. She nodded, and followed us downstairs.  
  
"I hope in the end, everything will turn out OK," he said. It sounded more of a threat to Mrs. Sheck than a hope. I bit my lip, and walked into the parlor. A hair washing station was set in the middle of the room, a bucket full of different bottles of shampoos, and conditioners and hair treaters.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" I asked Mrs. Sheck. She rolled her eyes, and tossed her hands into the air.  
  
"Darling, everything is necessary in the world of hair!" she exaggerated. I sighed, and sat down in the chair which she pointed to. She pulled my hair back, making me cry out.  
  
"Easy with her Charlene," Zach demanded. Charlene nodded, and turned on the water.  
  
"Is that too hot?" she asked. I shook my head, and she began work.  
  
"Your daughter has beautiful hair," Charlene commented. I looked up at Zach, who nodded. I bit my lip. Was he calling me my daughter everywhere he went? It put worry in me the rest of the appointment.  
  
Once she was done, she stepped back, and admired her work. She handed me a mirror, and watched at my reaction.  
  
She hadn't cut anything; that was by my demand. She had elegantly curled it, and piled it on top of my head gracefully. I touched it, and felt how soft it was. I looked at Zach, who was smiling gleefully. I smiled, and nodded.  
  
"It's wonderful," I said. Charlene squealed with happiness. Zach agreed.  
  
"Thank you Mr. James. Your daughter was easy to work with," she said, then turned to me. "If you don't want it piled on your head like that, you can just take out all of the pins, and wear it down in soft waves," she instructed, shook Zach's hand, and started packing her things. I went up to my room, and stared at myself in the mirror. It looked good on me, but it looked like I was going to prom. I sighed, later deciding to take it down and wear it like she said, and went downstairs. Mrs. Sheck had left, leaving me and Zach in the parlor.  
  
"Zach," I said softly. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly. It felt uncomfortable asking what I was about to ask.  
  
"Why did she say that I was your daughter? Did you tell her that?" I asked, almost in a whisper. He leaped up out of his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. It just came right out of my mouth when I told her. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders. I shook my head.  
  
"I was just wondering," I said softly, and walked out of the parlor.  
  
"We have an hour until the ball. I suggest that you might get ready, OK?" He suggested. I nodded, and walked into my room. I took out the gown from my closet, and stared at it. After snapping out of my dream, I slipped into it, and stared at the mirror reflecting my image. I looked good in the gown, I admitted to myself, but why was I having doubts about it? I shrugged off the thought, and carefully applied the makeup I was going to wear. After I was finished, I put on my favorite earrings, sighed, and sauntered out of my room.  
  
I hadn't seen much of Mommy lately, so I decided to stop by her room, and see what she was doing. She wasn't in her room, or in her bathrooms or studies or libraries. I went downstairs, and found Zach in the living room.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he said taking my hand. I smirked, and looked around.  
  
"Where's Mommy? I haven't seen her in a long time," I said. He cleared his throat.  
  
"She's gone on vacation," he mumbled uncertainly. I asked him to repeat it.   
  
"She's gone on vacation," he said quickly, and smiled.  
  
"On vacation? When did she leave?" I asked curiously.  
  
"She said that she under so much stress," he muttered angrily, and stepped back. He held out my hands, and smiled.  
  
"They are all waiting for us," he said, and threaded his arm through mine, and lead us to the limo. I crawled in, and lay back.  
  
"Everyone is going to be so jealous of us," Zach teased.  
  
"No, everyone's going to think that I'm trying to grow up so fast," I cried. "By the way, you never told me who is this being held by. Who was it?"  
  
"Mr. Matthews." My heart stopped.  
  
"Is it too late to jump out of the limo? I'd rather die than hang around with his son," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. Zach sighed.  
  
"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. I promise," he said, and kissed my cheek. I sighed, and looked outside the window. The house loomed before us, and grand colonial 3 story white wash house. I gasped, grabbing Zach's hand, and stepped out of the car, still staring at the house. Zach took my hand, and led me inside. An actual red carpet was on the ground, showing the entrance to the grand house. Once we went inside, I thought I would faint.  
  
Probably a thousand people were inside the house! People dressed up in elegant gowns and suits loitered about the house, laughing and talking. The room was decorated with Christmas icicle lights, adding a dim tone to the atmosphere. Zach smiled at my amazement, and took me into the ballroom, where some people were dancing.  
  
Zach brought me over to Mr. Matthews, who was standing next to his son, Samuel. His eyes brightened when he saw me.  
  
"Miss Lawrence, how nice to see you again. You look wonderful tonight," Mr. Matthew said, taking my hand and kissing it. I smiled, and said thank you.  
  
"Where is Victoria? Is she not well?"  
  
"She is on a short vacation," Zach said, and smiled warmly at me. I smirked, and looked down at my feet.  
  
"Wine?" Samuel asked me, picking up a glass and handing it to me. I nodded, and gulped it down. The others roared. I gave Zach a questioning look, and turned back to the others.  
  
"Seems she knows good wine when she tastes it," Mr. Matthews laughed.  
  
"Just like her mother." I shot a glance at him. He shrugged, and walked off, leaving me to be fed to the sharks of high class society.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Samuel asked. I looked up at him, sighed, and nodded. He took my hand, and led me out into the center of the dance floor.  
  
"You really look great tonight," he whispered into my ear. I ignored him, and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I heard that you were going to my school when the new school year comes around," he said. I looked up at him sharply.  
  
"Who told you that?" I snapped.  
  
"Zach told my father that," he replied.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said, and ran off to find Zach.   
  
"Zach!" I screamed over the crowd. He bolted over.  
  
"What is it darling?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"I just got some startling news from Samuel," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I'm going to his private school!" I screamed at him. He winced.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. The school is much closer than the school you used to attend, so I thought of transferring you. I'm sorry," he said. I closed my eyes, and sighed. He embraced me, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, and lay my head against his shoulder. I pulled away after a while.  
  
"I have a dance to finish," I shouted, and walked back over to Samuel.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," I said, and leaned against him.  
  
"You look hurt," he commented.  
  
"Oh, you don't even know," I replied angrily. He shrugged.  
  
"Later on, nobody is supposed to know, but my father has something planned. He wants you and Zach to have a special dance in the middle of the ballroom. He wants to honor you somehow," he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. I just head what I heard," he said, and shook his head.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." He nodded, and turned me once the song was finished.  
  
"You look a little dizzy. Was it the wine?" he asked. I shook my head. I was feeling a little lightheaded, but it didn't bother me. I smiled, and walked with him to get another glass. I sipped it, and we talked for a while, actually having fun.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Matthews shouted. I looked at Samuel, who nodded. I sipped some wine, and watched him talk.  
  
"We have a very special dance planned for tonight. I am very honored, to announce this, because the recipients are very good friends of mine. Zachary James, and Skye Lawrence, would you please come to the center of the ballroom." I almost spit out my wine. I swallowed it with a hard lump in my throat, and headed towards the middle. Zach held out his hand, and I took it, and we danced together.  
  
"Isn't this great? The stepchild that I love so much is dancing with me," he whispered. I didn't respond. The room was getting blurrier and blurrier by the moment. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. My head was beginning to pound faster. Zach lifted my chin, and looked at me. I closed my eyes, and felt my knees collapse beneath me, and I blacked out. I heard people moving around me, but it was all fuzzy. I moaned, and lost consciousness.  
  
"Darling, wake up," Zach said softly, lightly slapping my face. I moaned, and turned over on my side. I was at home, on the couch in the lounge. He sighed with relief, and crouched by my side. I sat up, my head feeling like lead, and scratched my head.  
  
"What happened?" I groaned, my throat feeling dry. Tony ordered the butler to get me some water. I gulped it down, and choked on it, almost sending it back up my throat. Zach patted my back, and took my hands into his.  
  
"Someone put something into your drink, darling," he said soothingly, and helped me up. I staggered on my feet, but regained my footing and walked upstairs. My eyelids were halfway closed, and my head throbbed. I opened my door, and sat down on the chair. He reached for the zipper on my dress, and started to slide it down, but I stopped him, and stood up. "I can do it." He stood by the door, and watched. It felt uncomfortable having him look at me like that, but it didn't matter now. I slipped into my nightgown, and crawled into bed. Zach came towards me, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, Zach personally brought up breakfast for me. I was still sleeping, but when I heard the door shut, I slowly woke up.  
  
"Hello darling," he greeted, and sat down on the bed next to me, placing the tray on my lap. I sat up, my nightgown neckline revealing most of my bosom, which I covered up, and yawned.  
  
"How are you feeling princess?" he asked. I looked at him. Why does he keep calling me all of these names my father would use? I thought to myself.  
  
"Fine," I replied, picking up my fork.  
  
"I had the butler make all the things you like," he said, nodding to the tray. I smiled, and stabbed it into the middle of my egg, the yolk breaking, and oozing everywhere on the plate. I bit it, and smiled.  
  
"You really worried me last night," he commented.  
  
"I think that creep Samuel Matthews put something into my drink," I muttered with my mouth full, egg oozing out of my mouth a bit. He smiled, and wiped it off.  
  
"We can't be really sure. It could have been from the wine itself," he said, shaking his head. I shrugged.  
  
"Either way, I still think that he had some involvement in it," I mumbled. He shrugged, and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I have to go to work today. The boss wants me in today," he said, standing up. I nodded, and sipped my milk. "Don't get into too much trouble," he said, and smiled. I nodded, and lay back. He walked out of my room, and shut the door behind him. I finished my meal, and called for the maid to take my tray away. I picked up the phone, and put it to my ear, and heard someone on the other line.  
  
"Victoria, how good it is to hear from you again. Are you having a good time?" Zach asked. I raised my eyebrow. I guess our lines must have crossed, I thought.  
  
"Oh Zach stop it," Mommy cried.  
  
"Oh, well I couldn't help but wonder, because you've been gone for about a month!" I bit my lip to keep from saying something.  
  
"Zach, I needed to get away. Especially away from Skye. She's so stressful! I wonder why I ever considered having a child with Rick."  
  
"Victoria, she's wonderful. You're missing out on your daughters life."  
  
"Believe me, I'm not missing anything."  
  
"I can't believe you would say something like that about Skye. She's a great child. I love her with all of my heart." Tears came to my eyes. How could Mommy say such things?  
  
"Zachary, enough about Skye. Didn't you call just to ask about me?" Mommy cried. Zach sighed.  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"Why? You make it sound as if it's important."  
  
"It is! Your daughter was poisoned last night, if you care," Zach snapped. Mommy suppressed a sob.  
  
"Oh how tragic, she'll get better," Mommy said quickly. Zach sighed.  
  
"I want you to come home this instant! I want you home by tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Mommy whined.  
  
"Because you are my wife! We are married! I love you Victoria. I'm doubting why I ever married you."  
  
"Fine, be like that Zachary. I'm not coming home until I'm ready."  
  
"Then we have nothing more to say to each other," Zach said angrily, and hung up the phone. I sighed, and slowly hung up the phone. I could hear Zach's heavy footsteps outside of my door, making me freeze in place. After a minute, he walked away, and out of the house, slamming the front door behind me. I took out my hair, which surprisingly was still in place, and let the soft waves tumble down. I sighed, fighting back tears, and picked up the phone, dialing Brad's number.  
  
"Hi," Brad greeted. I smiled.  
  
"I have some bad news," I said.  
  
"What is it? He asked quickly but desperately.  
  
"I found out last night that I'm going to the nearby private school," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. Brad sighed.  
  
"Great. You told me that you weren't going to go to a different school!" He cried.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just found out last night!" I sobbed. Brad sighed again.  
  
"OK, OK, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that," he apologized. I nodded.  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
"Yes, Zach isn't home," I said softly, drying my tears.  
  
"I'll be over in a minute," he hung up. I sniffled, and got out of bed, got dressed in a gray hooded sweatshirt and Capri's, and waited downstairs. I waited in the living room. The butler announced his arrival, and I ran into his arms. He embraced me, and brushed my hair back.   
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked softly. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. He sighed, and pulled away. He plopped down on the couch, and lay his head against the arm rest. I sat on the floor in front of him, staring at the coffee table. He stroked my hair, and sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he said softly.  
  
"You can always come and visit," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my head against his knee.  
  
"But it's not going to be the same," he protested, sitting up.  
  
"I know Brad, but I have no choice. Zach has already transferred me," I replied. He closed his eyes, and then snapped them open.  
  
"I always thought that we would be graduating together," he muttered. Tears came to my eyes.  
  
"Do you have to make it worse than it has to be?" I cried, standing up. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said, standing up. I wiped my tears away, and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"And you know what else? I found out that my mother doesn't want me! She'd rather be as far away as she can get from me. You know she's practically been on vacation since she got back from the honeymoon!" I screamed angrily. Brad walked over and seized my shoulders.  
  
"Don't get yourself down like that Skye. Don't do that," he demanded, and embraced me. He kissed my forehead, and held me tighter.  
  
"You know, you've been more of a brother to me than a friend," I said. He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well you've been more of a sister to me than a friend to me," he replied. I smiled warmly. He kissed the top of my head, and pulled away. "How about we go for a walk?" I nodded, and led him outside. We walked together, side by side, looking at the decor of the background. "You've got it made here. I don't see why you are so unhappy," Brad said.  
  
"It's not the house, it's what it contains," I muttered.  
  
"Very well said," he complimented. I nodded, and stared at the path ahead.  
  
"Have you talked to Brian? Does he know?" I shook my head.  
  
"Then why did you tell me first?" he asked.  
  
"Because I thought you would want to know first," I said softly. He smiled. We headed back inside the house, because he had to leave.  
  
"Good-bye Skye," he said softly, and took my shoulders into his, and pressed his lips to mine. A jolt of electricity ran up and down my spine. It set off good alarms inside my head, ringing sounds of wedding bells. I smiled, and watched as he left. I ran up to my room, and flung myself on my bed, and smiled. My phone rang, making me jump. I reached over, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. It was Brian.  
  
"Hey, it's me," he said.  
  
"What's going on? I asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just hanging out," he said.  
  
"Why don't you come over?" I suggested. He sighed.  
  
"Here's the thing. I made up that lie, when I stayed the night at your house, and they didn't believe me, so they grounded me. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you," he said almost in a whisper. I sighed.  
  
"Well, I have some news to tell you too," I said quickly. I explained to him what had happened last night, and how I found out that I was going to be transferred to a private school. He sighed after I was finished.  
  
"Man, it looks like our families are trying to keep us apart," he replied. I nodded.  
  
"I have to go, my mother just walked in the door," he said, and hung up quickly. I hung up, and lay back. I watched some TV, and hung around. At two O clock, Zach came back from work.  
  
"Hi," he said, and kissed my forehead. I smirked, and pulled away.  
  
"Zach, I think our lines got crossed," I said softly. He looked in my direction.  
  
"How would you know?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because I was going to make a phone call, and I heard your voice on the other end. I immediately hung up," I lied. He sighed.  
  
"I'll have the phone company come out here and take care of the lines for us, OK?" he said happily. I nodded, and turned around to go to my room.  
  
A month after that was my 17th birthday. Zach and I had planned a great big party, with a whole bunch of my friends invited. At one O clock, people started arriving. I changed into my bathing suit, and greeted all of the guests. In all, there were about 150 guests. I mainly hung around with Brad and Brian and my closest friends. During the party, I went up to my room to get something, when I decided to see if Zach had fixed the phone lines. I picked up the phone, and once again, he was talking to Mommy.  
  
"I coming home in 2 weeks," she declared.  
  
"You were supposed to be here 2 weeks ago. Why aren't you here for your daughter's 17th birthday!" he bellowed. I sat down on my bed.  
  
"Haven't I told you already! I don't want to be around her! She reminds me of her father! That's the last thing that I need to see these days," she muttered. I gasped, which I'm sure Zach heard. I slammed the phone down, and ran out of my room, but Zach was quicker, and he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He glared into my eyes, and I looked back at him, fearful of what he would do.  
  
"How much did you hear?" he grumbled. I lowered my head.  
  
"When Mommy said that she was coming home in 2 weeks," I whispered. He lowered my head, and released my arm.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he said softly. I turned away.  
  
"I heard it before," I snapped, and marched back to the party. He grunted behind me, and ran back into his room, probably to tell Mommy what had happened. I pasted on a fake smile, and hung around the rest of the day with my friends at my party.  
  
Later on, Zach came downstairs, and declared that it was time to open up the gifts. We headed towards the table, and I started to rip open the gifts. I got clothes, jewelry, lingerie (from Brian), and other things to make my room homier. I smiled, thanked everyone, as they started to file out of the house. Once everyone had left, Zach grabbed my hand, and led me to a couch in the living room, and sat me down.  
  
"I called your mother just after we talked. She said that she was sorry that she had said all of those mean and hateful things, and that she couldn't be here for your party," he said. I leaped up out of the seat.  
  
"She's just saying that," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"I know that darling, I know," he said, and ran to embrace me from behind. I tore away, and looked at him.   
  
"No, Zach, you don't know. You don't know what it was like to live with her for 17 years!" I screamed, stomping my feet. "It was hell! She never really appreciated me! She always pasted a fake smile on, and pretended that we were a big family! It was never like that! It will never be like that!" I screamed, and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flung myself on the bed, and sobbed. I heard the door open, but didn't acknowledge the fact that he entered. He placed his palm on my back, and sighed.  
  
"I know it hurts Skye. I can understand. Maybe I can't. But I want you to know that I will always love you. I'm glad that I married your mother, only because I could get closer to you. I love you Skye," he said. I looked up. He smiled, and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said softly, and walked out of the room. I sat up, dried my tears, and put on my pajamas, and crawled into bed.  
  
Two weeks later, just as Mommy had promised, she arrived at the door, shouting her arrival.  
  
"I'm home! I'm home!" she cried through the halls. I opened my door, stuck my head out, and glanced her way. She flicked her eyes towards me, and paused. I stepped out of my room, and into the middle of the hallway, staring at her. She trembled, and walked towards me, in the end walking past me and going to see Zach. I screamed, and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. Zach came out of his room, exchanged a few words with Mommy, then stormed into my room. He thrust the door open, and walked towards me.   
  
"Did she do anything to you?" he asked. I shook my head, and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her, I promise," he said, and kissed my forehead. I walked towards the window, and sat down in the window sill, staring down at the grounds. I heard them arguing faintly, and I pressed my palms to my ears to block out the noise. I walked over to the bed, and lay down, crying myself into sleep.  
  
Later on, I heard someone open my door. I woke up, and looked to see who it was. It was Mommy, her eyes red and puffy from probably crying. I flew out of bed, and towards my window.  
  
"Don't you come near me," I warned, pointing my finger at her. She looked down, and then up.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. I grunted.  
  
"No, you're not. Zach made you do it!" I yelled. She winced.  
  
"You can't stand being in my sight. You can't! I remind you too much of Daddy!" She looked up, a crazed smile slithering onto her lips.  
  
"You're right! I can't stand the sight of you! I wish I had never had you! For emotional reasons, and physical reasons! I wished I had never married your father!" she screamed back at me. My eyes widened. Zach barged through the door.  
  
"Don't you ever say such things to her!" he bellowed. I backed up, running into the wall. Mommy spun around, and faced him. "What do you think you are doing! Talking to her like that. She has just as much right to be on this earth as much as you do! You're the one that doesn't deserve to live. Get out of my sight, before something happens between us." Mommy scurried out of the room, crying. Me and Zach made eye contact, and once he saw how scared and hurt I was, he leaped over to me, and hugged me tight to his body. I burst out into tears, and cried on his shoulder. He rocked back and forth with me, stroking my hair, and trying to stop me from crying.  
  
"Why does she have to be so hateful?" I asked Zach. He looked down at me.  
  
"Because, she has no heart. Someone else had taken it, and it's still with that someone," he said, and sighed. I closed my eyes.  
  
"This problem is going to be solved once and for all. I'll make sure of it," he said, and ran off out of the room. I sucked in my breath, and walked to my bed, curling up into a small ball, and telling myself that everything will be OK.  
  
That night, when Miss Turner brought my dinner, I ordered it to be taken back to the kitchen.  
  
"But why Ma'am? Aren't you hungry?" she asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I'm not very hungry Miss Turner, please, just take it back to the kitchen," I said coldly. She nodded, and walked out of the room with the tray. I stared at the blank TV, not thinking of anything at the moment. The phone rang, and I reached over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi, it's Brad. What's been up? You haven't called me in like a week," he asked. I sighed.  
  
"Oh no, it's not. . . " he trailed off.  
  
"Yes," I choked, a lump caught in my throat.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," he said, and hung up. I slowly hung up, and lay on my bed. Minutes later, Brad thrust the door open to my room. I sat up, and he came over to embrace me. I closed my eyes, and sighed.  
  
"I know, everything is going to be OK," he crooned. Silently, I was crying.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that, and yet, it hasn't gotten any better than it had in the beginning?" I asked softly.  
  
"Because things take time," he said, and kissed my cheek. I nodded quickly, and felt my stomach asking for something to eat. I regretted sending back the tray.  
  
"Miss Turner," I called weakly. She appeared from the lounge.  
  
"Yes, Miss?" she asked, and expectant smile on her lips.   
  
"Please bring up my dinner tray, and also an additional tray for Brad," I commanded. She nodded, and scampered off. I turned to Brad.  
  
"You haven't had any dinner, have you?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, and stood up. He walked into the lounge, and sat down at the small little table. Miss Turner returned with two trays. She sat them down, and smiled. I picked up my silverware, and began to eat ravenously. Brad laughed, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"You don't have to eat so quick," he laughed. I smiled, and slowed my eating pace. We didn't talk during the meal. We would occasionally lock eyes, but that there was enough said. Afterwards, we sprawled out on our backs on the fluffy red carpet, and folded our hands behind our heads.  
  
"What are you going to do when you get old enough to move out of here?" Brad asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably stay here, or get an apartment and go to college," I muttered.  
  
"I'm going to go backpacking in Europe," he said, and I burst out laughing.  
  
"Whatever happened to settling down with a wife and kids? Such as Wendy Parker?" I inquired.  
  
"I was joking. I don't know what I have planned for when I get older. I guess . . . just go to college and get a good job, and find the right woman to marry," he replied. I sighed.  
  
"You are such a boring guy Brad," I teased and laughed. He took my hands, and started a thumb war.  
  
"What about you? Going to college and getting my own apartment? Gosh, you think I'm boring," he joked. I lost both thumb wars. I dropped my hands at my sides, and sighed.  
  
"I haven't thought ahead," I said, and shrugged.  
  
"With all this time on your hands? Man, I could plan up to when I'm a hundred years old with all of the free time you have," he blurted. I grunted, and smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, and lifted my wrist to see my watch. It was about 9:00.  
  
"You should probably get home. Your Mom will start to worry," I said, sitting up. He sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair. I stood up, and helped Brad up.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Call me if anything happens. Promise?" he took my hands in his. I held up my right hand.   
  
"Girl scouts honor?" he asked. I laughed, and nodded. "Good." He kissed my cheek, and headed towards the door. He smiled, and shut the door softly behind him. I changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. 


	7. SIX: Who to choose?

Who to choose?  
  
Two weeks after Mommy arrived home, my first day of school resumed. It was 2 days after school previously started, but it didn't give any thought to Zach. I was nervous, of course, because it was a new school, with new friends. I woke up early in the morning, unwilling to get out of bed, and dragged myself into the shower. I dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, and my baseball style T shirt, and sauntered downstairs for breakfast. Zach was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning Skye," he greeted, smiling. I plopped down in my chair, and propped myself up on my elbow.  
  
"What's the long face for darling?" Zach inquired softly. I sighed.  
  
"Nothing, it's just odd that I'm not going to the same school anymore," I muttered angrily, looking at the floor.  
  
"Cheer up, things are going to be great at Winston. I went there as a boy," he informed. Miss Turner entered the room.  
  
"You have a telephone call, Miss Lawrence," she said. I looked at Zach, who shrugged, and I walked to my room, and picked up my phone that was sitting off the hook. It was Brad.  
  
"Hi, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting ready for school," he muttered angrily.  
  
"Yeah, me too," I replied. He sighed.  
  
"I have to go. Mom's making me eat breakfast," he said. I said good- bye, and hung up the phone slowly, and walked back downstairs.  
  
"It was Brad," I informed Zach. He nodded, and stood up.  
  
"We have to get going. We have to talk to the principal, and you need to take a tour around the school," he announced, and folded his paper neatly, carrying it under his arm. I sighed, and grabbed my backpack, and put it on. He grinned, and walked outside into the bright morning.  
  
We both crawled into the limo, and rode silently. Zach occasionally tried to brew up a conversation, but I didn't reply. He gave up, seeing what a useless waste of breath it was, and looked over his stocks. When the vehicle came to a stop, the driver let us out, and I glanced at the building.  
  
It was a 2 story brick building. Zach took my hand, and led me inside.  
  
"Mr. James. How nice to see you. I'm Mrs. Gloria Nightingale. Welcome to Winston Miss Lawrence," she said, frantically shaking my hand. I smirked, and followed her into the administrative office.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Lucer's secretary by the way," she added quickly. I nodded, and Mrs. Nightingale knocked on the principals office.  
  
"Come in," she called softly. Mrs. Nightingale nodded, and opened the door, stumbling into the room. She smiled, and nodded to two chairs. Zach and I sat down.  
  
Mrs. Lucer was a tall, skinny woman with bony features. She wore a sincere smile, but I decided that was only for the first impression. She folded her bony, pale hands over the desk, and sighed.  
  
"Miss Lawrence, how nice to meet our newest student," she said. I smirked, and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Welcome to your first day here. We here at Winston, perform well academically, and with citizenship and participation. We expect many things from our students. To follow the rules, keep out of trouble, and stay friendly to others." She produced a booklet. "In this booklet, you will see all of the rules, requirements, and such things that you need to know when attending Winston High School." She slid it over the desk, and over to me. I picked it up, and glanced at it. The rules weren't any different at my other school, so why does it make this school special?  
  
"We have your tour guide waiting for you outside the office, Lacy Dodger. She will be touring you around the school for the first few days, and then after that, I think you can handle it." She smiled, revealing sparkling white teeth. I smirked again, and looked towards Zach. He smiled hopefully, and patted my hand. The principal stood up, and smiled at Zach.  
  
"Thank you Mr. James, for enrolling Skye in our school. Another bright student to add to our class," she said happily, and chuckled. He nodded, and shook her hand quickly. I stood up, and headed towards the door. Zach followed, and took my hand.  
  
"You have a good day at school today. I'll have a surprise waiting for you," he said, cupping my face and kissing my forehead. I nodded, and looked at the girl who stood by the office entryway. I smiled at her, then turned to Zach. I flicked a pleading glance at him, and watched as he walked away, wanting to go with him. I sighed, and headed towards the girl, apparently my tour guide.  
  
She was at average height, with loose, red curly hair. Her hazel eyes brightened with an impish smile as I approached her. I raised my eyebrows, and smirked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lacy Dodger. Skye, right?" she asked. I nodded. She overlooked my clothing, sneering in disgust when she saw that I didn't wear expensive designers, and sauntered down the hallway.  
  
"Here's you schedule. Miss Nightingale gave us the liberty by giving us all of the same classes," she boasted, thrusting a folded piece of paper in my direction. I shrugged, and snatched it from her long fingers. Students were scurrying to their classes before the bell had rung, declaring them tardy. Some students stared at me with curiosity, as we walked to science. The bell rang just as we entered. The teacher looked at us, then smiled.  
  
"Oh, you must be our newest edition to Winston. Class, this is Skye Lawrence," the teacher announced. The class stared at me with interest as I walked over to his desk, finding my assigned seat on his seating chart, and sitting down.  
  
"Skye, I'm Mr. Lumberg, the science teacher. Welcome to Winston," he said warmly. I smiled, and leaned back in my seat.  
  
Mr. Lumberg went over class requirements to everyone adding some humor in his explanation. After the class rang, the class bolted out of the room, leaving me to tread behind. I glanced at my schedule, sighed, and headed to class without Lacy. She was chatting with her friends, which crowded around her.  
  
"Wait Skye!" She finally noticed me as she trotted over to me. I didn't stop to wait for her to catch up. She finally did.   
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, breathless.  
  
"I don't know," I replied coolly. She raised her eyebrow at me, and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her, and entered the class.  
  
Up to my first 4 classes, everything went smoothly, meaning that nobody had talked to me, run into me, and such other things. During lunch, I was in the lunch line, about to pay for my lunch, when I realized that I didn't have any money.  
  
"Damn," I muttered under my breath, shoving my hands into my pockets to search. I was about to put my food back on the counter, when the boy behind me spoke up.  
  
"I'll pay for her," he said to the cashier. I turned around to face him. He was about six feet tall, with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and perfect rosy lips with a pale face. I smiled, and moved out of the way. He paid for his own lunch, and I walked over to him.   
  
"Thanks for the major save, I'll pay you back tomorrow," I said. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I did my good deed today," he muttered, smiled, and walked off. Lacy waved over to me from her table, and I shuffled over there. About 5 minutes later, they left, leaving me alone at the empty round table. I took out my book, and began to read, taking bites of my apple occasionally. Someone slammed their tray on the table, and I jumped, dropping my book. I sighed, bent over, and retrieved it. I sat up, and saw the boy that was standing behind me in line sitting at the table.   
  
"I saw that you were alone, and decided to sit with you," he observed, smiling. I smirked, and stuffed my book back into my messengers bag. He started to eat.  
  
"I'm Ian, by the way," he said, and extended his hand.  
  
"Skye," I muttered, and shook his hand. He nodded, and lay back in his chair.  
  
"So, where do you come from Skye?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"You really want to know?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned in closer, so that no one else could hear. He leaned in also.  
  
"A girls Juvenile detention center," I whispered. He leaned back, and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Really now?" he said. I laughed.  
  
"No, I come from Edgerton High," I smiled. He nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. But that's like, 3 miles away, what made you transfer here?" he inquired. I sighed.  
  
"It's a long story. But to make it short: Parents divorced, mommy dearest married again, live in Dark Shadows Manor," I recited quickly. He nodded.  
  
"I see," he muttered, and started to eat again. After we had both finished, we threw away out leftovers, and walked around campus. Lacy was out of sight. He showed me around the campus, and still had time to introduce us to his friends. The bell rang, and he escorted me to class. I thanked him again, and walked inside, the whole class staring at me. I handed my schedule to the teacher, who looked it over and smiled.  
  
"OK Skye, welcome to Winston. I'm Mrs. Arden," she said. I nodded, and went to take my seat.  
  
"Tell me, what school do you come from?" she asked politely. I froze, and a small smile formed on my lips.  
  
"From an all girls Juvenile detention center," I said boldly, and took my seat. The girls let out gasps, while the guys laughed along with me. Mrs. Arden shot me a chastising look, and calmed the class again. The guys gave me thumbs up, while the girls gave me evil glances. I narrowed my eyes at them, pretending to get a penknife from my backpack, which snapped their heads the other directions. I shook my head, and smiled all through the day. At the end of the day, I stood in front of the school, waiting for the limo to pull up. When it did, I heard a hole bunch of people shout to me. Lacy and her friends ran over to me.  
  
"You didn't tell us that you were rich!" she cried. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly say that I was," I snapped, and slammed the door. She looked at me hatefully, as Ian was leaning against the wall. He smiled, nodded, and watched as I pulled away.  
  
"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house, slamming the door behind me. Zach poked his head out of his office.  
  
"Hi," he greeted, stomping over to hug me. I shrugged, and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"How was it?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I told them that I recently attended an all girls juvenile detention center," I muttered and laughed. Zach turned pale.  
  
"You didn't . . . did you?" he gasped. I turned to him. I chuckled.  
  
"Zach, it was a joke. Most people took it as a joke. But others, you know like those cheerleaders, they took it all serious," I said, imitating a cheerleader. He let out his breath.  
  
"Good, you had me worried for a second there," he said. I laughed, rolling my eyes, and walked into the living room. Brad was sitting on the couch, his arms spread out against the arm rests. I squealed with excitement, and ran over to him.  
  
"I didn't know that you were here!" I cried, sitting next to him. He smirked.  
  
"Well, now you do," he announced. Zach entered the room.  
  
"I have a surprise for you Skye," he declared. I looked at Brad, took his hand, and followed Zach out to the garage. The lights were turned off. He switched them off, and I gaped at my new car.  
  
"I thought you would like it," he predicted. It was a crimson Camaro, a rose with a flame at the stem airbrushed on the side. My eyes widened as I opened the door. Zach tossed me the keys.  
  
"Take it for a ride," he suggested and smiled. Brad went around to the passengers seat, and opened the door. He sat down, and laughed. I got in, looked at Zach, went out to give him a hug and a kiss, and ran back into the car, and turned it on. The engine was loud, which I enjoyed. I opened the garage door, and sped down the street.  
  
"It rides good!" Brad exclaimed. I nodded, and fixed my eyes ahead. "But I have a suspicion about something," he added, stroking his chin. I flicked my eyes over at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't you think that Zach is being . . . well, just a little too nice?" he pointed out. I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He's been great to me. He's my stepfather. He's only just trying to make things more comfortable," I replied.  
  
"But buying you the most expensive jewelry, clothes, this car?" he continued to press forward with the issue. I thought about it. I did always think that Zach was a little too giving.  
  
"And, I've noticed that he spends more time with you than your mother. And they're married!" I bit my lip, and thought. I didn't know what to think, though. I sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk about it," I said quickly, and sped down the street. The thought lingered in my mind, and I pulled over in a desolate area near the woods. I stopped the car, and pressed my palm to my forehead.  
  
"You're right," I said softly above a whisper. Brad looked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right," I snapped. He sighed.  
  
"It was only an observation," he mumbled.  
  
"But it was one that got me thinking," I muttered.  
  
"Skye, you really don't think that. . . " his voice trailed off. I turned my head towards him sharply. I stared at him a moment, then darted my eyes away.  
  
"You're kidding me," he murmured.  
  
"Brad! It's possible! I've read books about it," I cried, throwing up my hands.  
  
"Watch yourself then. Get a padlock for your door. I'll even go with you," he said quickly, taking my hand. I shook my head.  
  
"It couldn't happen when all of the servants around, and Mommy too," I stammered, taking my hand away.  
  
"The servants aren't always there Skye. They go out," he protested. I started the car again. I sped back onto the street, heading to the hardware store.  
  
"But what if Zach gets suspicious?" I asked.  
  
"We'll get a chain, and I'll build a little compartment so that you can hide it," he replied, and nodded at his answer. I sped to the hardware store, and picked up two chain locks. We drove back to Brad's house, saying that he had something to give me. We ran up to his room, and he shut the door behind him. He crawled under his bed, and produced a shoe box. He slowly opened the lid, and handed it to me. I looked down at it. It was a shiny silver pistol. I gasped and almost dropped the box because I was trembling so badly. He kept it steady.  
  
"Take it. I have another," he said, nodding to the bed. I shook my head, and thrust the box back at him. He jabbed it into my chest. My lip started to tremble.  
  
"For your own safety," he urged. I sighed, and reluctantly took the box cover from him, and put it on. He kissed my forehead, and took my hand, and hurried outside to the car. I threw the box in the back-seat, and sped towards home. We went inside, and installed the chain locks. From a distance, we couldn't see the secret compartment Brad had built. I brought the box with the pistol inside, and looked around the room, wondering where to hide it.  
  
"How about under the bed?" Brad suggested. I shook my head.  
  
"The maids clean everywhere. I'd have to hide it somewhere really private," I told him, but then I shrugged.  
  
"They haven't ever tried to clean under the bed before," I thought aloud. I crawled under the bed, and shoved it in a dark spot. I wiped my hands off, and turned to Brad.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in if anyone finds that?" I asked.  
  
"Do you know how much that could save your life?" he retorted, walking over to me. I sighed, and flopped on my bed. Brad sat down next to me.  
  
"When was the last time you talked to Brian?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. He said that he was grounded the last time I talked to him," I said, turning on the TV. He looked at me oddly.  
  
"What?" I asked. He shook his head quickly.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, and lay back on the comfy pillows. I shrugged, and watched some TV when the maid called us down for dinner. I went into the bathroom, made sure that I looked decent, and went downstairs with Brad. Zach was at the table, drumming his fingers on the table. He looked up once we entered. "How did it ride?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Good," I muttered, and took my seat. Brad sat down, and looked at me, then darted his glance to Zach.  
  
"Has Mommy gone on vacation again?" I asked dryly. Zach sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, she has. After we had that confrontation, she left." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Dinner is served," the butler declared, and brought out the meal. I munched silently, watching as Brad analyzed Zach. I kept my eyes down and didn't say anything. Once I was finished, I stood up, and waited for Brad to finish. He shoved his plate in front of him, and walked over to me.  
  
"Thank you for the dinner Mr. James," he said to Zach. He smiled, and nodded. Brad took my hand, and led me outside.  
  
"He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" he cried, going to his car. I closed my eyes, then opened them. He leaped over to me, and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Be careful," he said, and got into his car. I hugged myself, and watched him pull out of the driveway. I went back into the house, and up to my room. Zach surprised me by sitting on my bed, his leg crossed. I jumped, and sighed.  
  
"Zach," I breathed, entering my room. He smiled, and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry I surprised you," he said, walking over to me. I wanted to walk back, but I thought it would look suspicious.  
  
"Is there something that we need to talk about?" I asked cautiously. He sighed.  
  
"Yes, It's about your mother," he said. I shrugged.  
  
"What's there to say?" I snapped.  
  
"A lot, especially what everyone is going through."  
  
"What everyone is going through?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. He nodded.  
  
"You see, your mother is tender to large arguments. She can't handle them very well, and you know how you two are arguing almost constantly, so I decided to send her away until things settle down." I snapped my head towards him.  
  
"OK, let me get this straight. You, sent my mother away, because we argue all the time, because she can't handle large arguments?" I laughed. "Zach, you apparently do not know my mother." He ran over to me and seized my shoulders tightly, digging his fingers into them, and making me cry out. He backed away, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." I shook my head.  
  
"I thought I should have told you that," he said, and bolted out of the room. I flopped down on my bed, and wondered if Brad was really right. Did Zach really want me?  
  
  
  
The first weeks of school went according to plan. I made friends with lots of guys who liked to joke around, while I had only one good girlfriend, Maggie Carson, who was a tomboy. We really got to be good friends. Ian and I got closer, but I warned him that we couldn't get any closer, because I had a boyfriend waiting for me.  
  
"Wow, then he must be lucky." He took it lightly. I smiled, and began to explain life at my other school.  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"Yeah, it was," I said with a heavy sigh. He patted my shoulder, and walked me to class. I smiled, said good-bye, and walked in. Mr. Lumberg looked at me, and went behind his desk to fetch something.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, placing my palms on his desk. He found a yellow slip, and handed it to me.  
  
Skye Lawrence,  
  
Come to office immediately. Emergency.  
  
I looked at Mr. Lumberg, who nodded to the door. I ran out of the classroom, the kids behind me whispering, and I ran to the office, where Brad stood. I leaned against the door frame, and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"I'm checking you out darling, remember? I told you this morning that you had a doctors appointment today." He winked at me. I smiled, caught my breath, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it just slipped my mind," I said, tossing my hand up in the air. He smiled, and turned around to sign me out. He walked over to me, brought me to his side, and walked out of school. Once we were outside, I turned to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I cried, laughing.  
  
"I decided that we needed a day off," he replied. He walked over to his car.  
  
"Follow me home. I wanna take your car," he said, and got inside. I ran to my car, started it up, revving the engine, and tore out of the parking lot, following Brad's reckless driving. He pulled up in the driveway of his house, smiled, and leaped into my car.  
  
"Where to?" I asked.  
  
"Anywhere the road takes us," he said and smiled. The engine roared, and sped down the street.  
  
"Let's go see a movie," Brad demanded. "My treat." We were soon in the theater, deciding which movie we wanted to see.  
  
"How about this one?" he said, pointing to the chart. It was a romance flick. I shook my head.  
  
"I hate romance movies. They are too mushy," I said, shaking my head. He grunted, and looked at the list. Instead, we chose a comedy flick. We were laughing through the whole thing, tears almost streaming down my cheeks. After the movie, we debated what we should do next.  
  
"How about lunch? I'm getting hungry," I said. He nodded, and we headed back to my car. We drove to a nearby fast food restaurant, and dined in.  
  
"How did you get out of school?" I asked him as I munched on some French fries.  
  
"I told my Mom that I was sick this morning, then she went to work, and then I came up with the brilliant idea of getting you out of school. I wouldn't want you to turn snobby and rich like those other kids."  
  
"That won't be happening. Out of all my friends, most of them are guys," I muttered. He nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought," he replied, smiling. I shrugged, and tossed all of my left over food into the trash.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I have to show you something," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the car. I got in, and followed his directions to where he wanted to show me. It was a desolate area in the forest. He got of the car, and gestured the clearing with his arms.  
  
"Isn't it great?" he shouted. I got out of the car, and looked around.   
  
"When did you find this?" he looked at me, a childish smile on his lips.  
  
" 'Member Wendy Parker? I persuaded her to go out on another date with me, and we were traveling around, and we found this place," he said, walking over to me. I smirked, and looked around.  
  
"It's great," I said, slapping my thighs. He smiled.  
  
"Let's play a little hide and go seek," he declared, and bolted into the forest. I grunted, and went to find him.  
  
"Brad! Brad, come on! This isn't funny!" I cried, searching behind trees. After a few minutes, I gave up, and headed back to the car. I thought that I heard a branch crunch behind me, and I spun around, seeing nobody there. I sighed, picturing this as the greatest plot for a horror movie, and turned around, someone covering my mouth, and lifting me. I screamed, and kicked, as the guy brought me to my car. He let go of me, letting me gasp for breath, and I turned around to punch the guy, but it was only Brad, and he grabbed my fist before it could make contact with his cheek. I sighed angrily, and took my fist away.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" I cried, laughing. He wore an impish smile.  
  
"Sorry," he said, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, smiled, and felt our lips were being drawn together slowly. Our lips were pressed together in a soft kiss, slowly ending. We pressed our foreheads together, and I looked up.  
  
"What about Brian?" I asked softly.  
  
"I love you more," he whispered, and kissed me again, it growing firmer and demanding. He smiled, picked me up, and carried me back to the car, his lips attached to mine. He opened the door, pushed back the seat, and lay me down gently, crawling over top of me. He kissed me again, his tongue meeting mine, then pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly. I nodded, then kissed him again. He began to undress me slowly, kissing me as he did so. After I was undressed, he quickly got out of his clothes, and entered me.  
  
At first, I could feel nothing but searing pain. But after a while, it relaxed into waves of pleasure. I moaned, thrashed my head side to side, chanted his name over and over again. After he was spent, he lay next to me, embracing me and pulling me next to his chest. He buried his face into my hair, and sighed.  
  
"That was wonderful," I breathed, turning to face him. He kissed the top of my nose, and sat up searching for his shirt. He tugged it on, and I looked for my own clothing.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't just sit here. We have to get you home before Zach suspects something," he said when we were fully dressed. He kissed the tip of my nose, and crawled up back into the passengers seat. I sighed, the wonderful feeling settling into my heart. I turned on the engine, looked at the clock, and sped towards home. I dropped off Alex first, and then sped back home, making sure that I looked decent enough to enter the house.  
  
Once I had opened the door, Zach was walking by the door. "Skye, you're home early," he said, pushing his sleeve up to glance at his watch. I bit my lip.  
  
"They let me out for good behavior," I muttered, heading to my room. Zach chuckled.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Great," I breathed, then bit my lip. I turned around.  
  
"I've never heard you express your liking for school like that," he said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't have any tests today, so that's what made it great," I answered quickly, and ran up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned up against it, sighed, thinking that was a close one, and walked over to my bed, envisioning my wonderful day with Brad. The phone rang, making me jump. I looked over at it, knowing it had to be Brad, and picked it up eagerly.  
  
"Hi," I breathed, smiling.  
  
"Oh, when did you get caller ID?" Brian asked. My heart jumped into my throat.  
  
"Oh, I was expecting one of my other friends from school to call," I lied quickly.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry that I didn't call recently. My mother has been watching over me like a hawk," he said. I nodded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. When can we meet?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," I muttered.  
  
"Great," he said, and hung up. I grunted, and slammed the phone down. Finally, when I have the greatest day of my life with Brad, Brian has to intrude. I shuffled downstairs, and waited for him in the living room. He stormed through the door, his eyes scanning the room until they fell upon me. He smiled ear to ear, and ran over to hug me. I slowly put my arms around him.  
  
"I know it's been so long," he whispered, kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes, nodded, and pulled away from him. He took my hand, and gingerly kissed it.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" he asked casually, sitting down on the couch. I shrugged.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered, clapping my hands together, and pressed them to my lips. Brian turned to me.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, not at all," I mumbled, standing up. He smiled.  
  
"Let's go up to your room, I don't want Zach to over hear our conversation," he said, smiling sheepishly, and took my hand and led me up to my room. He shut the door behind him, and fixed his eyes on me. I sat down on my bed, and sighed. He raised his eyebrows, and slithered over to me. He got onto my bed, and crawled over to me.  
  
"You missed me, didn't you?" he asked, his words said after a kiss. I smiled weakly, and nodded.  
  
"How good you feel in my arms," he groaned, embracing me and kissing my neck. I wanted to squirm out of his grip, but he held onto me tightly. I suppressed a cry, and let him do what he wanted until I had enough. He lowered my head to the pillow, and sat on his knees, and stared down at me, a crazed look in his eyes. What was going on? Why was he looking like that? He smiled devilishly, and kissed me again, his hands going to the button on my jeans. At that moment, it sounded like a million different alarm clocks had went of in my head. I shook my head, and scooted back.  
  
"No, no, I can't," I sputtered, thinking how guilty I would feel if I had betrayed Brad like that. Brian moaned angrily.  
  
"Why won't you just let it happen?" he whined. I turned to him sharply.  
  
"Because Brian, I'm not sex starved. I would rather wait," I retorted. He sighed, and flopped on his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much," he breathed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I missed you too Brian, but. . . " my voice trailed off. He sat up.  
  
"I know, I should have taken that into consideration," he mumbled, and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes, and his lips on my hair.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything, but communicated with silence. After some time, Brian stood up, and looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so pressuring about. . ." I nodded.  
  
"It will happen Brian, but I'm just not ready." I felt guilty. I was lying to Brian. I was telling him that I wasn't ready, when I had done it with Brad just earlier. A pang of guilt settled into my chest.  
  
"I better be going, I'll see you soon," he said, and kissed me one last time before he left the room. Once I had head the front door close, I leaped to my phone, and dialed Brad's number.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Brian was just over here." He sighed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He tried to sleep with me, again, and he got mad, but then we just sat there and he left."  
  
"I see. Well, did he have any suspicions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK, well then, we're safe for now," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered, and hung up. I flopped on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed, and stood up to get into my pajamas. I crawled into bed, and thought about Brian and Brad. Who to choose? 


	8. SEVEN: A time of unfortunate events

Chapter 7  
  
"Skye you have a visitor" Zach said softly. I turned to the door, and watched as Daddy steppped into the room.   
  
"Daddy!" I cried, tears spilling over my eyelids. He embraced me tightly, and kissed my cheek. He cupped my face into his hands, laughed, and hugged me again.  
  
"How did you find me?" I cried, wiping my eyes.  
  
"Zach found me," he said softly. He was stading by the door, smiling. I beamed at him, and looked at Daddy.  
  
He had changed since the divorce; I could tell. It looked like he hadn't shaved in 2 or 3 days. His eyes were darker and pools of sadness. His smile was weak, but there was some sincerity left in it.  
  
"Oh Daddy, you don't even know how much I've been through!" I cried, more tears spilling over my eyes. Zach frowned, and left the room. I quickly explained everything that had happened since I had last talked to him. I lay back on my bed, tears wetting my chin, and waited for his reaction. He sighed heavily, and took my hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Honey, so sorry. Things happen. I know that you probably think that the divorce is my fault-"  
  
"Daddy! I don't think that!" I cried, sitting up. He sighed.  
  
"I know things are miserable for you, but things will get better," he crooned. I crawled into his lap.  
  
"If I had a dollar for everytime someone said that, I'd be rich," I muttered. Daddy roared.  
  
"Well, it's the best advice anyone could give you," he claimed. I sighed, and nodded. He wiped some tears from my cheeks, and smiled.  
  
"Cheer up," he ordered, and I smiled weakly. He chuckled, and began to tickle me. I cried out laughing, until he suddenly released me.  
  
"So, it looks like you got it made here. Look at this room," he guestured it with his hands.  
  
"I know, isn't it great? You should see the things that Zach has boughten me! They are so wonderful." I could see that he was hurt.  
  
"But you know that he can't replace you Daddy," I added quickly. His smile returned.  
  
"I know that, and it wouldn't bother me if it did," he proclaimed with a nod. I smiled.  
  
We talked some more, then he said that he had to leave. I begged him to stay, but he said that he had to go before Mommy was supposed to come home.  
  
"Zach told me that she was coming home today," he said. I bit my lip.  
  
"Then I guess you better go," I said softly. He kissed me goodbye, and headed out of my room. I turned to the window. The sun was setting over the horizon on this glorious saturday. I sighed, and turned around to see Zach standing in the doorway again.  
  
"You father is a nice man," he commented, grinning.  
  
"Yeah," I whispered, hugging myself, feeling a sudden shiver run up my spine. He walked towards me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip; it was beggining to tremble.  
  
"I'm not trying to replace your father, you know. He might think that, and you might think that, but I'm not," he whispered in my ear. I spun towards him.  
  
"You were listening to our conversation?" I questioned softly, my mouth gaping.  
  
"I was in the next room, and I couldn't help but over hearing," he repiled, keeping his steel gaze on me. I turned around again. His lips neared my cheek.  
  
"I'm glad that you like all of the things that I have given you. It makes me feel that we have gotten closer." His lips brushed my cheek. I shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked, giving me a concerned glance. I shook my head. He took his hand off my shoulder, and placed his hands on my hair, running it through his fingers.  
  
"You have the softest hair," he said, closing his eyes. I tore away from him quickly.  
  
"I'm going out with Brad tonight," I sputtered quickly. He glared at me from out the corner of his eyes, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't stay out too late," he called over his shoulder, and shut the door behind him. I trembled, and ran to grab my sweatshirt, and grabbed my keys, bolting out the door and into my car. I sped off towards Brad's house, and pounded on his door.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He noticed that I look shaken. He told his Mom that he was leaving, and shut the door behind him, and walked toward me.  
  
"Something's wrong," he said. I nodded. I quickly explained what had happened with my father, and how Zach was acting.  
  
"Just as I thought," Brad whispered. I held up my hand.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I said, shaking my head. I walked back to my car, and crawled inside, sitting in the seat for a moment. Brad got it, and grabbed my hand, and kissed it. I sighed, and started the car.  
  
"There's a party at Laura Skimpsky's house," he said. I shrugged.  
  
"Sure, we'll go," I said, and turned towards her house. A block away, the cars started to appear along the road. I parked, and stepped onto the driveway. The music was booming loudly from outside the house. People were littered on the front yard, hanging around and drinking. I stepped aside from them, and entered the house.  
  
The lights were on, illuminating faces. A long table of snacks and drink lined an entire wall. I shoved past people, and went inside. Some old friends of mine walked up to me, and stared chatting. I answered blankly, and shoved them aside. I walked over to the table, and grabbed some chips. Brad tagged along. He darted his eyes at something, looked back at me, then darted his eyes back.  
  
"What?" I asked, trying to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, looking away guiltily. I turned over to where he was looking, and froze.  
  
Over the other side of the room, Brian was standing with a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and a great smile. Brad put a hand on my shoulder, and kept it there. I put my paper plate down, and marched over to him. He kissed the girl, which put a pang of hurt inside my stomach. I stood in front of him, and just as he pulled away, he jumped back.  
  
"Skye, I didn't see you there. I didn't know that you were here," he sputtered quickly, smiling fakely at the girl and shoving her away.  
  
"Yeah, well, I saw you, kissing her." I nodded towards her, and folded my hands across my chest. He sighed. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Start explaining," I demanded. He sighed and began.  
  
"Skye, I-" he cut himself off, trying to think of what to say. I tapped my foot impatiently.  
  
"I don't have all day," I snapped.  
  
"I'm speechless."  
  
"Good, you should be," I snapped, and slapped him across the face. I bolted out of the house, and to my car, starting it up. I sat there, the engine roaring with my head on the steering wheel. Brad leaped into the car, and sat next to me. Tears fell down my cheeks.  
  
"You know, the pathetic thing was, I thought he actually loved me," I whispered. Brad grabbed me and brought me to his side. Brian ran out the house.  
  
"Skye!" he shouted, running over to the car. I pulled away from Brad, and sped out towards Brads house.  
  
Tears spilled angrily over my eyelids. How could he do that to me? He wanted me, and then he kisses some other girl he's probably been seeing since I left. Why? Then I had thought of my own actions. I had slept with Brad. I'm being hypocritical. But I don't care. I didn't hurt him; he hurt me. I pulled up to Brad's house. I turned to him.  
  
"Are you going to be OK?" he asked softly, taking my hand. I sighed, and nodded. He gingerly kissed my cheek, and stepped out of the car, entering his house. I glanced at him, then sped back home.  
  
I slammed the door announcing my entrance. I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Skye? What's wrong?" Zach asked, popping out of the office. I ignored his imply, and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flung myself on my bed, and started to cry. Zach pounded on the door, which I had locked.  
  
"Skye? What is going on?" he shouted, pouding on the door.  
  
"Go away!" I screamed, bringing my knees to my chest. He pounded on it, and then walked away. I got up and locked the lounge door, and crawled back to my bed. Zach pounded on the door, and stopped. I guess he had a key, because he thrust the door open.  
  
"Skye, please tell me what is going on," he demanded, running into my room. I didn't answer him. I rocked on my bed, staring at the bedsheet. He tore my hands away, and turned me towards him. My lip trembled.  
  
"Men are jerks," I muttered angrily. He sighed.  
  
"Boy trouble, I see," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Brian, has decided to cheat on me!" I screamed, and leaped off of the bed. Zach walked over to me and embraced me. I tore away from him.  
  
"I don't need anyone's sympathy," I snapped, walking back over to the bed. I closed my eyes. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.  
  
"You're going to call him, and you're going to ask him why he did it."  
  
"Are you crazy! I'm never going to talk to him again!" I cried. He sighed.  
  
"That's the only advice I can give you. You'll have to work this out between you and Brian." He left the room. I threw a pillow at the door, and heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" I growled angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," were the first words Brian blurted, but I hung up before he could say anything more. I hung the phone off the hook, and lay on my bed, softly crying. Zach came back up, and gave me something warm to drink.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered. He smiled and watched me drink it down. I gave him the cup, and lay back.  
  
"Everything will be OK," he said, and smiled. I rolled my eyes, and lay back in bed. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering longer than I had expected, and left the room. I picked up the dead phone, hung it up for a moment, then called Brad.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," I sighed.  
  
"Brian's been calling me for a while, saying that your phone has been busy. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"No one. I took the phone off the hook," I muttered.  
  
"He says that he's really sorry," he shared. I grunted.  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
"He really wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don't care! I hate him! I hate him!" I nearly screamed over the phone. He growled.  
  
"You know, don't try and be the innocent one here. You went behind his back too."  
  
"Because you led me on! And I asked about him, and you told me that you loved me more!" I whispered harshly so that Zach wouldn't over hear me.  
  
"Don't try and pin this on me."  
  
"Brad, I-" I growled, and slammed the phone down. I screamed, and grabbed my coat and my keys.  
  
"I'm going out!" I yelled to Zach, and ran into my car, speeding down the street. I kept my eyes fixed on the road, not knowing where I was going to go.  
  
My life is turning in the wrong directions. When am I ever going to find happiness? My brain screamed, taking my thoughts away from the road. I slowed down a bit, seeing a cop out of my rear view window, and slapped the dashboard. I stopped at a stoplight, and closed my eyes, then snapped them open. The light had turned green, and I slowly started to merge from the light, and sighed. I heard a car zooming by, and I looked at it, seeing it headed in my direction. I sped up, and soon, I heard the car slam against me, causing me to fly forward, hitting my head on the dashboard enough to knock me out.  
  
My eyelids slowly fluttered open. I shook my head, trying to force them open. I felt someone take my hand.   
  
"Where's Mommy. Where's Daddy? Where's Brad?" I moaned, opening my eyes further. A bright light hung above me, hurting my eyes.  
  
"It's OK Skye, I'm right here," Brad said softly. My eyes snapped open. I turned to my right, and saw Brad sitting next to my bed. I leaned over and hugged him, but my head throbbed, and I had to sit back down.  
  
"Easy," he eased. I pressed my palm to my forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" I groaned, closing m eyes. I heard footsteps in the room.  
  
"Ah, Skye, you're awake," A male voice said. I opened my eyes. My doctor walked into the room, carrying and clipboard and writing something on it. "I'm Dr. Gionetti."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, when you hit the dashboard of your car, it caused you to have a severe concussion. That's why your head hurts so bad. The window shattered, causing you to have cuts and some bruises. In a few days, you'll be OK," he announced.  
  
"Where's Zach?" I questioned curiously.  
  
"He had to go take care of a few things," the doctor said. I sighed. "I'll be back to check on you." The doctor left. I turned to Brad.  
  
"I'm so sorry Skye," he moaned, and grabbed me, climbing onto the bed. He embraced me tightly, and kissed my head, my cheeks, and my lips.  
  
"It's not your fault Brad," I coaxed, closing my eyes.  
  
"It is. If I hadn't been arguing with you, you never would have gone out and driven."  
  
"It's not your fault Brad," I whispered, tears clinging to my cheeks. He stroked my hair.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it up, I should have asked you if you wanted to talk about it." I shook my head.  
  
"Don't blame this on yourself Brad. It wasn't your fault. I . . . " I tried to think of something to say. I bit my lip.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that you're OK," he said, and sighed heavily. I closed my eyes and nodded. Someone entered the room. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Zach, his arms folded across his chest, looking at Brad angrily. Once he had seen me looking at him, he smiled.   
  
"Brad, do you mind if I have a few moments with Skye?" he asked. Brad pulled away quickly, nodded, and walked out of the room, glancing at me before he dissapeared. Zach stomped over to the bed, unfolding his hands.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out to touch my cheek.  
  
"I could be feeling better," I muttered.  
  
"Yes, well I can understand that," he said. I shrugged.  
  
"Did Brad say anything to upset you?" he asked seriously. I shook my head quickly.  
  
"No, no," I protested. He smiled.  
  
"Now for a more serious question," he said. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Skye, you left the house quite angrily. And when you got into the car, it triggered off something to me. Was this an. . . " his voice trailed off.   
  
"What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Was this an. . . an act of suicide?" he blurted. My eyes widened.  
  
"What! Are you crazy!" I screamed. How could he think that?! He cringed.  
  
"I don't want to think of it that way, but it just appeared in my mind."  
  
"I didn't try to kill myself!" I cried loudly.  
  
"I know, but the doctor also asked me about it. You were angry, things wern't going you're way. Dr. Gionetti said thats the top reason of a suicide attempt."  
  
"Zach, I didn't try to kill myself," I said firmly, clenching my teeth.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said quickly, taking my hand. I snatched it away.  
  
"I need some rest," I muttered, laying my head on my pillows. He nodded, and walked out of the room. He shut the light out, and I closed my eyes, my head beginning to pound again.  
  
Was this really an attempt of suicide, I asked myself. NO! Don't even think of such things! So what, you were angry, what's the big deal? Everyone gets angry once in a while. The accident wasn't your fault. That jerk slammed into you, you didn't do anything. IT WASN'T YOUR FALUT, my brain screamed. I pressed my hands against my templed. I sighed, and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling. My eyes started to close slowly, and soon I fell asleep. 


	9. EIGHT: Suspicions rise

Chapter 8  
  
Suspicions rise  
  
Two days after the accident I was brought home. Brad carried me up to my room, because my ankle was sprained, and lay me down on my bed. Flowers and cards had filled the room, because my friends had sent them when they had heard of the accident.  
  
"Home sweet home," he said cheerfully. I nodded, and looked down at my swollen ankle.  
  
"How is it feeling?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"I bet. Well, I have to get home. Don't get out of bed unless you have to," he urged. He kissed me good-bye, and bolted out of the room. I sighed, and turned on my TV. Zach was gone at work. About 3 hours later, he arrived home, bringing up dinner to me.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He kissed my forehead, placing the tray on my lap. I started to eat. Miss Turner entered the room. She whispered something in his ear, and he rushed out of the room. I finished my dinner quickly, not having much of an appetite. I put the tray on the floor, and heard whispering outside my door.  
  
"Victoria, don't you do anything to upset her. She's gone through a lot," he whispered. Mommy grunted faintly.  
  
"She's been through something! I've been through something! Just let me see my darling daughter!" She entered the room dramatically.  
  
"Skye my darling!" she cried, and ran over to the bed. Zach shuffled through the room.  
  
"I tried to stop her," he said tiredly. I sighed.  
  
"Skye! Oh darling! I know what you've been through. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here," she wailed, hugging me. I kept my hands at my sides, and looked at Zach. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you've changed so much!" I rolled my eyes. Her smile wilted.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me? I came to see you." I put on a fake smile.  
  
"Yes, Mommy, I'm glad that you took time off of your vacation to see me," I recited.  
  
"Wonderful. I'm going to get something to drink," she sang, and sauntered out of the room. I turned to Zach.  
  
"I tried to stop her," he repeated, walking over to the bed. I closed my eyes. "Oh God, she's going to give you a relapse," he muttered, growling angrily.  
  
"Just keep her from saying something stupid," I ordered, and opened my eyes. She walked in, carrying a glass of wine.  
  
"I can't believe that someone so irresponsible would take an automobile and use it to hurt people." She shook her head.  
  
"I don't think that it was intentional," I said softly.  
  
"Well, whatever." I looked at Zach desperately.  
  
"Why don't you let Skye rest?" Zach said quickly, taking Mommy's arm and threading his through hers. She glanced at me.  
  
"Goodnight Skye," she said, giggled, and walked out of the room. Zach shut the door behind them. I picked up my phone, and called Brad.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Mommy's back," I sang.  
  
"You're kidding me," he muttered.  
  
"She took precious time out of her vacation to see me."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well that's my Mom for you," I quipped. He sighed.  
  
"Get some rest," he demanded, and said good-bye. I put the phone down, and closed my eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Brad came to take me to school. Zach had bought crutches so I could walk around easily.  
  
"Hello," he sang, and kissed me. I smiled.  
  
"Is you mother still here." I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, she's probably still in bed."  
  
"Ready?" He asked. I was going to school, because Zach didn't want me to fall behind anymore. I nodded, and started to crutch downstairs. Mommy was sitting at the dining room table, sipping some wine.  
  
"Darling, you're up, good morning. Hello Brad," she greeted. She leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
  
"Hello Mrs. James," Brad replied. She smiled.  
  
"Do you need me to drive you to school today?" She asked.  
  
"No, Brad is giving me a ride."  
  
"Oh," she walked back to her seat. Zach walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone," he said, sitting down. The maids brought out the breakfast. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," I muttered, and sat down. We all munched quietly, darting glances at each other. I finished quickly, my appetite still weak and I stood up.  
  
"We better get going," I said, positioning the crutches under my arms. Brad stood up and nodded. He said good-bye to everyone, and headed out the door, opening it for me. I smiled, and crawled into his car. He got into the drivers seat, and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"When is your car going to be completely fixed?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Zach hasn't told me." He nodded. As we pulled up to the school, I saw that people glanced at the car oddly.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're just stuck up snobs," I informed him. He pulled up to the curb, and I opened the door.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said softly, and kissed me. People around us hooted and hollered. I waved my hand at them, and smiled.  
  
"Bye," I said, and he drove away. I turned around. People were crowding around me, telling me that they were so sorry about the accident. I brushed them off, and entered the school building.  
  
All day long, the chatter around the school was about me, or the accident. Students gave me sympathetic glances. I told them to stop it, and yet they still looked at me. Finally, after the school day was over, Brad's car was in the parking lot.  
  
"Oh thank God, I was about to be mobbed by people that feel sorry for me!" I cried. Brad roared, and opened my door. I crawled in the car and tossed my crutches into the back-seat.  
  
"Let's go out tonight, like to dinner," he suggested. I shrugged.  
  
"Sure, where to?"  
  
"How about somewhere fancy? Like. . . . Vito's. It's really fancy."  
  
"OK, that's cool," I said, and smiled. He pulled up to the house.  
  
"I'll see you later," I said, and kissed him. He smiled, and sped away. I wobbled into the house, and up to my room.  
  
"Hi darling," Mommy shouted from inside the living room. I ignored her and went up to my room. I dropped my things, and flopped down on my bed. My phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Skye, I'm so sorry," Brian said.  
  
"Why do you bother to call!" I shouted.  
  
"Skye, just let me explain. That girl, Madison, means nothing to me. During the summer, I had slept with her. She had gotten pregnant, and my mother and her mother forced us to be together, so that I wouldn't abandon the baby," he explained quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope that the baby doesn't turn out to be just like you. He'd be a jerk," I said calmly, and slammed the phone down. I sighed, and decided to go downstairs. I sat down in the study, and started to do my homework.  
  
"Have a lot of catching open to do?" he asked. I nodded, staring at my books. I heard Mommy singing in the distance to her favorite song.  
  
"How much longer is she staying?" I asked.  
  
"She hasn't told me when she is leaving. I think she actually might be staying this time," he muttered.  
  
"Great, just what I need." I sighed.  
  
"It wont be that bad, I think she's changed," he said optimistically. I chuckled.  
  
"That's a good one Zach. That's what my father said before the divorce. She would drink herself away at the bars, and when she stopped going, he told me that he thought that she had changed. 3 weeks later, she announced the divorce."  
  
"Maybe she has actually changed." I looked up at him.  
  
"OK Zach, whatever you say," I said slowly. He walked out of the room. I closed my book, sat it down at the desk, and looked at the clock. I decided to call Brad. He told me to dress up really nice, and to meet him out front at 6 o clock. It was already 5. I hopped upstairs and got into the shower, and dressed in the red gown that I had worn for the wedding. I put up my hair, wore my earrings and put on the locket that Zach had given me. I waited downstairs, and heard Brad's horn. I hobbled out, and Zach was behind me.   
  
"You look great, what's the occasion?" he asked.  
  
"Brad's taking me out to dinner," I said.  
  
"Well, since you look so nice, why don't you take me the limo?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell Brad," I said, and walked outside.  
  
"Hey, Zach offered us the limo," I told him. He turned off the car, and stepped out. My eyes brightened, and so did his.  
  
"You look great," we blurted at the same time. We laughed as the limo pulled up.  
  
"To Vito's," Brad commanded, and sat down. I crawled in next to him, and smiled. I looked outside the window, as Brad snatched me into his arms, and kissed me. I giggled and the limo came to a stop. The driver opened the door, and let us out. Brad handed me my crutches, and we walked inside together.  
  
"This looks kind of awkward. Me in a fancy dress and bringing along crutches. What a great accessory," I muttered, and Brad laughed.  
  
"Who cares what the others think. It's just you and me as far as I'm concerned," he whispered. He led us over to the table, and pulled out my chair. I sat down, and leaned my crutches against the table.  
  
"Just being here sounds expensive," I said. He laughed.  
  
"Just relax, I'll cover the cost," he said. I smiled, and overlooked the menu.  
  
"So, how long is your mother staying?"  
  
"We don't know, she could be bolting out of the house just this minute," I muttered. He shrugged.  
  
"Let's not talk about it," he said quickly, and smiled. I decided my order, and told the waitress. Brad recorded his and took my hand into his.  
  
"Just think, this could be us in a few years," he said. I nodded.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Yeah, there's always high hopes," he mumbled.  
  
During dinner, we talked a lot, and laughed, occasionally staring into each others eyes. After dinner, we went out for ice cream, and drove back home.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," I said as the limo came to a stop. He pulled me towards him, and kissed me.  
  
"I'll call you, OK?" he said, and kissed me again. I nodded, and hobbled into the house. I went up to my room, changed, and crawled into bed.  
  
Winter Break came up very quickly. It seemed that time had flown by. Mommy and Zach continually had gotten into more arguments. One night, they were dueling it out in their bedroom.  
  
"Zachary? Why can't we have a Christmas ball? That would be so much fun!" Mommy cried.  
  
"No, Victoria. I spoil you too much. I'm putting my foot down on this one."  
  
"But you give Skye all the things that she wants!" she protested.  
  
"Because Skye is very special."  
  
"I'm not special? I'm your wife!" she shouted.  
  
"You're never around!" He sighed. "How can you say that I don't give you what you want? I send you to Europe! I give you expensive clothes, money, anything you want!" He retorted back.  
  
"It's still not enough!" she screamed.  
  
"You are selfish! I've never seen someone so selfish in my life!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, you won't have to deal with my selfishness anymore. I'm leaving you! For good!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine! Leave! I'm glad your leaving! I wish I had never married you! I feel sorry for the ass who marries you next!" he shouted. "Here, I'll help you pack!" I heard him throwing things in Mommy's suitcase. I sighed. Once they had packed what she wanted, she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She stopped in front of my room, then flung the door open.  
  
"Skye, I'm leaving," she boasted, a suitcase in each hand. I stared at her and shrugged.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that before," I said, standing up. She narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something, if you haven't heard that before," she snapped.  
  
I sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about your father." My eyebrows shot up. She sat down on the chair.  
  
"Skye, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." She sighed. "OK. While your father and I were married, I met this dashingly handsome man. He was charming and witty, which made my attraction towards him stronger. When your father was on vacation, the man had come by for a visit. I let him inside, and we talked, over wine, and we all know what happens when I drink. Somehow, we ended up in bed together, and 2 weeks later, I found out that I pregnant, with you." My heart stopped beating. I stared at her blankly, my eyes beginning to burn. Daddy, wasn't my Daddy? I bit my lip.  
  
"You father does know about this. He said on the day that you were born, that he would always be a father to you, biological or not. He always did love you, and he always will," she said, taking my hand. I snatched it away quickly, tears welling in my eyes. Mommy's eyes water.  
  
"My own daughter doesn't even love me! This isn't my fault!" she cried, leaping to her feet.  
  
"It's not your fault?" I asked calmly, standing. "It's not your fault?" I spun around to face her slowly. "OF COURSE IT IS!" I screamed, turning my gaze on her. She burst out into tears and ran out of the room, running with the suitcase. I slammed the door behind her, and flung myself on the bed, tears traveling down my cheeks. I sobbed for hours until Zach had finally noticed.  
  
"Skye, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to the bed. I didn't lift my head from the pillow. I sobbed harder and felt his hand on my hair, gently stroking it.  
  
"What has she done now?" I didn't want to tell him. The words jumbled in my mouth, but nothing sputtered out.  
  
"Just leave me alone, please," I moaned, closing my eyes.   
  
"What has she said to you? I know that you wouldn't be crying over her departure," he demanded snappishly. I sat up.  
  
"I don't have a father OK?" I screamed, bringing my knees to my chest. Zach sat at the corner of the bed.  
  
"Everyone has a father Skye," he retorted childishly.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't know who mine is," I muttered angrily, staring at the comforter.  
  
"Rick Lawrence isn't your father?" he asked quizzically. I smirked.  
  
"You're good." His face turned pale, paler than the moon.  
  
"What?" I snapped. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He embraced me, but I pulled away.  
  
"I just need to be alone," I whispered, staring at the window, snow falling down. He nodded understandingly.  
  
"OK, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said, and waltzed out of the room, that puzzling look still on his face. I sighed and flopped on my back, staring up at the ceiling, my tears slowly drying, but more came to the surface and dripped down my face. I felt weaker, pathetic, defenseless, without knowing who my father was. Why didn't Mommy tell me his name? Why didn't she tell me this news earlier? Questions raced through my mind quickly. What was I going to do?  
  
Weeks after Mommy had left, I moped about the house, a somber expression on my face. Zach begged me, pleaded for me to cheer up, but I ignored his orders. But after a while, the thought of not knowing who my father was escaped my mind, and I began to be more cheerful, which made Zach happier also.  
  
The phone rang in my room. I picked it up eagerly, expecting it to be Brad.  
  
"Hi," I said cheerfully.  
  
"I didn't expect that greeting," Brian muttered. I grunted.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry, again," he explained.  
  
"OK, that's about the 500th time you've said that, and still, it has no meaning to me, coming from you," I retorted.  
  
"Skye! I still love you!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," I muttered.  
  
"You don't need to be such a bitch about it," he said. I gasped.  
  
"Oh really? Brian, you make me sick!" I yelled over the phone, and slammed it down. I smirked, and climbed out of my bed, going downstairs.  
  
"Hello," Zach greeted, going upstairs with a cup of coffee and his divorce papers. I sighed.  
  
"Hi," I mumbled, tossing my hand in his direction.  
  
"Feeling down again?" he asked quickly, rushing to my side. I looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine Zach," I said slowly, giving him an inquiring glance. He smiled.  
  
"Good, I don't want you to get into your depressed mood again," he said. I nodded.  
  
"Right," I muttered, and treaded downstairs. I grabbed something out of the refrigerator, and went into the living room to watch TV. The phone rang faintly in my room. I bolted upstairs, and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi," Brad greeted. I smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. How about we go out tonight?" He asked.  
  
"That's great," I said, sitting down on my bed. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Let's just drive around."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Great. I'll honk my horn when I get to your house," he said, and hung up. I followed, and stood up, going into my bathroom to make myself presentable. When I walked out, Zach surprised me by sitting on my bed, his legs crosses.  
  
"How many more times are you going to scare me?" I cried, craning my neck. He smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't intend to scare you," he replied, standing up. I shrugged.  
  
"Going out tonight?" He asked walking over to me. I nodded.  
  
"Just gonna drive around," I replied. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and peered deeply in my eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked, darting my eyes away.   
  
"Skye, don't let him do anything that you don't want to do in your relationship," he said. "It can lead to bad things. I can tell something has already happened."  
  
"Zach!" I cried, trying to tear away from him, but he held onto me firmly.  
  
"I'm serious Skye." He drew his face near mine, his lips barely brushing my cheek.  
  
"I don't want you to leave. I don't like not having you around," he whispered, kissing my cheek twice. Alarms went off inside of me.  
  
"I have a date," I blurted.  
  
"You should stay home tonight, you've been going out a lot lately, and that's bad, especially since your recent incident."  
  
"But I'm better now," I replied quickly. His hands slid down my shoulders a little. I sucked in my breath, and heard Brad's horn.  
  
"I have to go," I said quickly, tearing away. There was a longing in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Skye, always remember that," he said, stepping out of the room.  
  
"I don't want to," I whispered, making sure that he wouldn't hear. He flashed me a smile, and went down the hallway. I bolted downstairs, and leaped into Brad's car. I didn't kiss him.  
  
"Drive," I commanded, and leaned back into my seat, taking deep breaths, my heart racing beyond it's normal speed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, glacing at me.  
  
"Zach," I breathed. He blew air from his lips.   
  
"You better be careful," he commanded.  
  
"I have been. He's been acting strange since Mommy left. My suspicions are rising quickly," I muttered.  
  
"Remember, you always have that gun I gave you," he reminded. I nodded.  
  
"It's still under my bed." He nodded, and pulled into a small diner. He tugged me inside, and sat me down in a booth. He saw how tense I was, because I was still thinking of it.  
  
"Relax, you're safe," he said, reaching for my hand. I let him take it.  
  
"Somehow I feel that I'm not," I muttered under my breath so that he couldn't hear. He smiled, and leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
  
As we were eating, I remembered the dream that I had a while back, when I was still with Brian. I had a dream that Zach forced me to marry him. Mommy said that dreams tell the future, and I had a feeling that she was right this time.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Brad asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, biting into my food. He shrugged, and stood up, paying for the bill. He took my hand, and led me back to the car. He drove me home, and held me for a minute.  
  
"I love you," he said, sealing his words with a kiss. I smiled warmly.  
  
"Brad, I'm scared," I whispered shakily, receiving a shiver up my spine as I looked at the house.  
  
"Don't be scared Skye, everything will be OK," he crooned, kissing me. I closed my eyes.  
  
"I better get going," I said softly, pulling away from his embrace slowly. He cupped my face and kissed me.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, and smiled. I repeated him, and slowly crawled out of the car, turning around and blowing him a kiss. I looked up at the house, something catching my eye. Zach was peering out of his bedroom window. Once he saw me, he stepped away quickly. I closed my eyes, sighed, and walked into the house. I didn't announce my arrival. I crept up to my room, and softly shut the door behind me. Someone touched my shoulder, and I screamed, spinning around. It was Zach.  
  
"Zach!" I flared angrily, folding my hands across my chest. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" I snapped, taking off my coat and tossing it on my chair. He followed.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you," he implied, smiling impishly. I grunted.  
  
"What is it that you want?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight, that's all," he said, holding up his hands. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Alright." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, his lips near mine. He pulled away after a second.  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly, and walked out of the room. I watched him leave, and turned around. I sighed, and started to dress for bed. I crawled in, and turned on the TV, watching some before I went to bed.  
  
During the night, I heard my door open. I froze, holding my breath, and waited to see if they would reveal themselves. They crept over to my bed and stopped. I closed my eyes quickly, and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
"Ah my dear Skye," Zach said, touching my hair. "So beautiful, yet so young. My future plans for you will be great, you wait and see darling. Everything will be wonderful. You'll see." He left the room. I sighed, and lay on my back. What did he mean? Questions raced through my mind, but I blocked them out, and went back to sleep. 


	10. NINE: It Begins

Chapter 9  
  
It begins  
  
The months flew by quickly. Things happened so fast, I barely had time to catch up. Graduation was creeping up slowly, the seniors at Winston getting careless of their work. Me on the other hand, kept hard to my studies, to have good grades to get into college. Also, prom was coming up. I already knew who I was taking. Brad, of course. A few days before prom, I went shopping for my dress. The one that I wore often was going out of style, as Zach told me.  
  
"Buy something much better, but the same color and style," he said quickly. I nodded.  
  
"Yes, Zach."   
  
"Why don't I go with you?"  
  
"No, Zach, you stay here. I can do this on my own. I need to do some thinking anyway," I muttered, grabbing my purse. He stood up.  
  
"Good-bye then. Have a great time," he said, and kissed my cheek. I nodded, and raced out of the room, and down in to my car. Since the accident, it had been fixed to perfect condition. I crawled in, and started the car, tearing out of the driveway. I drove down 3rd avenue, and parked the car in front of my favorite store that I went to often.  
  
"Hello Miss Lawrence," Jill Gerder greeted me warmly from behind the desk. I smiled.  
  
"Do you need any assistance today? We're having a twenty percent off sale this week," she said, typing something on her computer.  
  
"No thank you Jill," I said politely, and paced down the long aisle of expensive dresses, the red and black ones appealing to the eye. After searching, I found two of the same gown. It was a long, a single off the shoulder strap. The only difference between them was black and red. I took both and tried them on, both looked good, which made it hard to choose. In the end, I called Jill over.  
  
"Which looks better on me Jill? The red, or the black?" I asked, holding them both up to my body. Jill put her hand under her chin and thought.  
  
"Well, the black one gives off the dark color in your eyes, and the red one is very your color. It is a hard decision," she said with a sigh. "Why don't you buy both?" I looked at the price tag on the dresses. A thousand dollars for each.  
  
"Do you think Mr. James would mind at all?" I inquired, picturing him scolding me for buying two dresses for two thousand dollars.  
  
"Mr. James called today to let me know that you could spend as much as you wanted here," she informed. My eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Odd," I whispered, but shook my head and smiled. "I'll take both. I'm going to find some matching shoes." I bolted over to the shoe area, and picked out two of the same shoes. They were strappy sandals, very fitting for the dresses I chose. I grabbed a purse, and some hair accessories, and made my purchase final. She announced the price, and I handed her Zach's credit card carelessly. I'm getting better at this, I thought. She carefully put my purchases in boxes, and helped me carry them out.  
  
"You are going to look good. Here," she tossed me a magazine that had many different hair styles.  
  
"How much does it cost?" I asked.  
  
"It's free for you darling," she replied, grinning.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and crawled into the car. I drove down the street, wondering if I should do any more shopping. I decided that I had spent enough, and headed for home. I had the maids bring up my things, and I went directly into Zach's room, giving him the credit card.  
  
"If I have it in my possession any longer, I'm going to max it out," I told him, setting the card on his desk. He smiled.  
  
"How did everything work out?" he asked.  
  
"It was great. I bought two dresses, because I couldn't decide whether I wanted black or red," I explained, heading for the door.  
  
"Wonderful. Model them later tonight. I want to see them on you," he said, and returned to his paperwork. I nodded, and went into my room. The boxes had been laid on my bed neatly. I walked over to them and held up the dresses, looking at both of them. I would look good in these, I thought. I hung them up in my closet, and put my shoes on the floor under them. I put my hair items in my bathroom, and my purse on the back of the door. I smiled to myself, hardly containing my excitement for the prom, and flopped on my bed, watching some TV. I grabbed some lunch, and went for a quick jog.  
  
As I jogged behind the block, I could hear someone running behind me. I slowed down to see who it was. It was Brian. I grunted, and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"Don't you think you should have changed your clothes before you come running?" I asked, looking over his attire.  
  
"Never mind that," he said breathless, tossing his hand in my direction. "We need to talk."  
  
"You're a persistent little boy," I quipped. He darted his eyes at me, then raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So you're actually going to listen?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I am. Make it quick." I leaned against a gate in front of someone's yard.  
  
"I still love you Skye. I really do. Madison lost the baby, she tripped down the stairs. We don't have to be together anymore. I can date freely now, and I want to date you. I still love you." He inched closer, I scooted farther back. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"You apparently don't get it," I muttered, walking close to him. He looked down at me. "OK, read my lips. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. HE LOVES ME," I pointed to my lips for added emphasis. He grunted.  
  
"He's nothing," he snapped.  
  
"Oh really? Then what are you?" I asked.  
  
"The right person for you," he retorted.  
  
"Hmm," I replied, staring at him. I thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you lost the game. Jimmy, don't we have a prize for him?" I asked. "Why yes we do Bob! A trip to. . . Losersville U.S.A!" I impersonated a TV game show host. He turned red for anger. "Now why don't you start packing? You have a long way to go to get to Losersville." I waved him away.  
  
"You know, for a little thing like you, you sure are a bitch. I like them that way," he licked his lips.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." I bowed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Elvis is leaving the building." I started to jog.  
  
"Bye bye Brian," I said perkily, waved, giggled, and started down the street. I smiled all the way home, thinking of how red his face had turned when I told him to get lost. I burst into the house, laughing. Zach poked his head out of his office, giving me a puzzled glance.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," I said, shaking my head, my hair flying about. He sighed, shaking his head and went back to his work. I went upstairs to shower and dress, and took my dinner upstairs. I called Brad and talked to him for about an hour, and crawled into bed.  
  
The days flew by without warning. The prom was the next day, and everyone was running around my room, helping me get ready. Charlene Sheck had arrive, styling my hair the way I desired. I had my nails done, and my makeup was perfectly applied. Once everyone had stopped, and looked at me, I could finally glance at the mirror. My appearance made me gasp.  
  
I looked beautiful! Spectacular! Amazing! The words rang in my mind as I examined every part of me, down to my toes. The dress color I had chosen was red. I blinked. Was this real? I smiled broadly, and looked at the others who had crowded around me.  
  
"Thank you all," I told them softly. They all smiled and clapped jus as Zach had entered the room. His eyes widened as he walked towards me.  
  
"You look. . . " he was at a loss of words. I smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I said gratefully. He smiled. I heard Brad's car horn.  
  
"I'll get it. You need to make a grand entrance," he said, kissed my cheek, and rushed out of the room. I sighed nervously, grabbed my purse, and waited until Zach announced Brad's arrival.  
  
"Skye darling! Brad is here!" he shouted. I took a deep breath, and sauntered out of the room. They were both waiting by the stairs. Brad gaped as he watched me walk downstairs. I made a funny face, and turned to Zach. He was staring, something unfamiliar in his eyes. I smiled, and walked towards Brad. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Skye, you look gorgeous," he said softly. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"You look very handsome," I replied. He beamed, and I turned to Zach.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble," he joked, slapping my shoulder. I giggled nervously.  
  
"Thanks," I hugged him, and turned to Brad.  
  
"Let's go impress someone," he said, offering his arm for me to take. I smiled at Zach, and threaded my arm with his. We walked out of the house, Zach shutting the door behind us. I looked ahead at the limo that was waiting for us. We crawled in, and smiled at each other.  
  
"Someone told me that there was going to be a red carpet, and the school media was going to be taking lots of pictures," I muttered, leaning back in the seat. Brad laughed.  
  
"We'll have our 15 minutes of fame then," he teased. I laughed, and sighed happily.  
  
"You look like a princess," he said softly, kissing my neck. I tickled, which made me giggle.  
  
"Stop," I said playfully. He pulled away and smiled. The limo lurched forward in motion. I looked at the small bar that was stationed. A bottle of sparkling apple cider, and two champagne glasses sat on the table attached with a note.  
  
  
  
Congratulations on getting this far. I couldn't give you real wine, but this is the closest thing I could get you. Have a great night.  
  
Love,  
  
Zach.  
  
I smiled as Brad started to pour the drink into the glasses. He handed me one, and we made a toast.  
  
"To one of the greatest nights," Brad declared, and clinked glasses with me. I gulped mine down quickly, and put the glass down.  
  
The Sheraton Hotel appeared before us. Lights were everywhere, illuminating the pathway inside the hotel. I looked at Brad.  
  
"They always over due things," I muttered, tossing my hand in the air.  
  
"It still looks great." The driver came around and opened the door. We crawled out, Brad taking my hand. Camera flashes flashed in our eyes as I forced a smile. Some people requested interviews, but I refused, and walked inside.  
  
"I told you," I told him softly. The band that was playing was blaring their music. I smiled.  
  
"Lets go upstairs for a minute," I shouted, and dug my key out of my purse, leading him upstairs. I unlocked the door, and went inside. I tossed my purse on the bed, and went into the bathroom to see how I looked. I still looked OK.  
  
"Do you plan on using this room later tonight?" Brad asked sheepishly from the other room. I poked my head out from the bathroom and furrowed my eyebrows. He smiled devilishly, and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see," I told him, and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Because if we don't, it wouldn't matter to me," he said, kissing me. I sighed dreamily.  
  
"Let's go back downstairs," I commanded, taking his hand and leading him downstairs. I found my friends and introduced them to Brad. They all welcomed him warmly.  
  
"You look like a movie star," Ian told me. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
We hung around and talked for a while, then Brad pulled me out to the dance floor, and put his hands on my waist.  
  
"Did you come down from the heavens?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.  
  
"Brad," I chastised. He grinned, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and my neck.  
  
"I love you Skye," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
  
"I love you too Brad," I repeated in his ear. He smiled, and kissed me. He brought me to him closer, hugging me tightly. The song ended, and we headed to the buffet table, picking up some food. I picked up a whole plateful, and plopped down in my chair and started to stuff my face.  
  
"Hungry?" Brad asked. I laughed, took a drink of punch, and stuffed some more food. After I was full, we went back to the dance floor and danced until my feet were begging for mercy. I sat down, as did everyone else, as they announced the royal family of Winston High.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have the greatest honor, to announce our court this year. This year, the traditions have broken." As the principal babbled on, Lacy Dodger ran up to my table.  
  
"You know, you were nominated as Queen this year," she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"But I'm your competition. May the best woman win," she said, extending her long hand. I looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Believe me, I will win," she hissed, and glided back to her table. I shook my head.  
  
"What was that about?" Brad whispered. I quickly explained to him what Lacy had told me.  
  
"Wow," he breathed, leaning back in his seat. I nodded, and he spread the word to the others at the table. They all gave me approving glances. I waited anxiously as they announced the other members of the court. Finally, she came to the King and Queen.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have great honor to announce the King and Queen this year. The Queen has achieved her spot in the royal family, because she has worked hard, and deserves this title. She worked hard academically, and socially, and adding a little bit of humor into the staff's life. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the King and Queen of Winston High School." She opened up the envelope, which seemed forever. Lacy stood up, heading over to receive the crown.  
  
"The King and Queen of Winston High, are. . ." A drumroll sounded. I bit my lip nervously.  
  
"Skye Lawrence, and Ian Buchanan!" The principal shouted. Lacy turned pale white and turned to her friends, who wore pained expressions. People screamed and cheered for me as I stood up with Ian to go to the stage. Tears filled my eyes as I walked up, but none of them fell because I didn't want to ruin my mascara. I laughed as I watched Lacy crumble to the ground, crying.  
  
"All of these years I've been waiting, and still I fail!" Her friends went to her side. We went to the center stage, and received the crown. I stepped up to the mic.  
  
"Well, I'm the Queen, huh?" I asked, looking around. "I didn't even know that I was nominated, let alone voted for, until a few minutes ago, when Lacy had told me. Thanks Lacy," I shouted towards her. She looked up at me and moaned.  
  
"I really didn't expect this. I thought I would be nominated class clown or something. But I am honored. I've only been here one year, and now I'm Queen. Well, I'm going to stop babbling now, and let our King talk." I stepped aside. Ian stepped put to the podium, and held up his sword.  
  
"I am your King! Obey me!" He shouted. Laughter erupted through the room. "Thanks guys, those who voted for me, uhhhh, yeah," he stepped off the microphone. The audience clapped as I made my way back to the table. Ian handed the crown to Brad.  
  
"You're the king, not me," he protested.  
  
"Aww, I didn't even want it. I wanted the joker dude," he said, giving the crown to Brad. He shook his head, and placed the crown on his forehead. I turned to him, and kissed him. The table hooted and hollered, and I waved my hand at them. They laughed, and I hugged Brad.  
  
"Congratulations," he whispered. I smiled.  
  
A few hours later, the prom came to an end. The limo took us home, and I fell asleep, because when I woke up again, I was being laid on my bed by Brad.  
  
"You had quite a night," he said, sitting next to me. I sat up.  
  
"Thank you," I said, and kissed his cheek, going to my closet to undress for bed. I slipped into my nightgown, and crawled into bed. Brad kissed my forehead.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," I repeated, and kissed him. He smiled, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I snuggled into bed, and closed my eyes.  
  
Graduation passed as a blur. It was one of the greatest days of my life. All of my schooling was complete; I was ready for college. I went to a few parties, then crashed at home for the summer. I celebrated my birthday with a small group of friends, which would be the last time I would see everyone. For good.  
  
Well into the summer, Zach had announced that he had let go all of the servants. "You did what?" I asked, sitting up in my bed quickly.  
  
"Yes, I thought that they were all too nosy anyway, and we don't need that much looking after. I can clean," he said.  
  
"But-but," I sputtered, but he pressed his finger to my lips.  
  
"Don't worry about OK?" He told me. I nodded.  
  
"Good," he said, and left the room. I shook my head and crawled out of bed, getting dressed. Zach is acting oddly, I thought. I went downstairs and made my own breakfast. I ate quickly, and went upstairs to call Brad, but the line was cut! I stormed into Zach's room.  
  
"My line is totally dead! What did you do!" I demanded. He looked up.  
  
"I decided to cut your line. You can use the phone downstairs can't you? And besides, it costs less money anyway. And we could always use more money, couldn't we?" he explained.  
  
"You never cared about money before!" I hissed furiously. He sighed.  
  
"Skye, please don't argue with me. Just use the downstairs phone, OK?" he asked politely. I sighed, nodded, and shuffled downstairs.  
  
"Something weird is going on," I told Brad over the phone. I quickly explained what was happening, and he gave me a good answer.  
  
"It's beginning," he said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You know exactly what is it. You be careful. I'm going to California for a month, so I can only call you. We leave in 3 days," he said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," I whimpered.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," he said softly. I sighed.  
  
"I have to start packing. I'll call you later," he said, and hung up. I slowly hung up the phone, and looked around. Suddenly, I didn't feel safe. I felt as if I was watched all the time. A cold shiver went up my spine. I stood up quickly, glanced around, and went upstairs and changed into my swimsuit. I hurried downstairs quickly, going out into the pool area. I dropped my towel that was wrapped around my body and heard someone behind me. I turned around. It was Zach in his swimsuit also.  
  
"I decided to go out for a swim since you were also," he said, smiling. He dropped his towel, and jumped in, rising to the surface after a minute. I stuck my feet into the pool, kicking them around a little. Zach swam over to me.  
  
"Come on in, the water's great," he said, gesturing the pool.  
  
"Wait, let me get used to the water for a minute," I told him. He folded his arms across his chest. After a while, he dove under, and his hands came up and grabbed my waist, pulling me in. I screamed, and held my breath. He laughed, and brought me to the surface. He held me close to him.  
  
"How does it feel?" he asked.  
  
"G- Great," I choked nervously.  
  
"Good," he breathed. I smiled weakly. He put his chin on my shoulder, his head next to mine. I looked away.  
  
"Skye, you're so beautiful, why can't I find a wife just as caring, and beautiful as you?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know," I sputtered.  
  
"You'd be the perfect wife." The dream, more like a haunting nightmare, had popped into my head. I bit my lip. "What kind of wedding do you want?"  
  
"I don't know," replied I.  
  
"You should think ahead of these things. It's not that far away," he advised softly. I nodded.  
  
"I'm going to do some laps," I used the excuse to get out of his hold. He released me slowly, and I swam over to the other side. I started doing laps, my arms aching quickly, but I ignored it. It was better than being around Zach at the moment. Zach leaned his arms over the edge and watched with a smile of amusement. After I had called it quits, I dragged myself out of the pool, and sprawled out on a lounge chair. Zach laid on the one next to me, lying on his back. I closed my eyes, not expecting to feel Zach's lips on mine a few minutes later. I didn't move, I didn't breathe. His lips lingered, and soon, he pulled away. He must have thought that I was sleeping, I thought. He sighed, and walked back inside. I waited a minute until I opened my eyes. Was that a dream? Was that real? My breath was gone from the suprise. I sat up, wiping my mouth, and slowly walked inside. Zach saw me.  
  
"Did you fall asleep?" he asked, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"No," I lied quickly, going up to my room.  
  
"Oh," he said and shrugged. I trapped my breath inside of me, and walked upstairs. I changed quickly into a sweatshirt and jeans, and locked my door to my room, watching TV until deciding to go to bed. I tossed and turned throughout nightmares, waking up constantly during the night.  
  
Two days later, Brad had come over to say good-bye. I was in tears, because I was going to be so scared while he was away. I couldn't run to anyone if Zach does something. Brad commanded me to stop crying.  
  
"Stop! You're going to be fine! I'll only be gone for a month," he cried, throwing his arms around me. I sniffled.  
  
"But I have no one to run to!" I wailed. He sighed and stroked my hair.  
  
"I promise I will call you everyday," he said. I smiled.   
  
"That's better," he said, lifting my chin. I dried my tears.  
  
"I promise when we get back, we can go on our own trip somewhere," he promised. I nodded.  
  
"I have to go now, we have a plane to catch. I love you so much," he said, kissing me. I closed my eyes.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered, and smiled. He walked back to his car, crawled in, waved, and drove off. I watched as his car dissapeared down the street. I felt truly alone now without Brad. I shuffled back into the house, and went up to my room, crawling into bed. Zach entered the room.  
  
"Are you OK honey?" he asked. I hated that he had all these pet names for me now, after he had kissed me.  
  
"I'm fine," I grumbled. He sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know that feeling," he muttered. "When the person you love leaves, and you have no one to love."  
  
"I'll always love Brad," I snapped. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't you think that you should, see someone new? I mean, you have known Brad for a long time, don't you think you should test the waters?" I looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I tried that, and look how that turned out!" I nearly screamed.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," he muttered.  
  
"A really stupid one!"  
  
"Skye!" he bellowed, standing up. I stood up, trying to meet his gaze, but he was about 5 inches taller than I. He stared down at me coldly.  
  
"How could you say such a thing?" I whimpered. His gaze relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said slowly, and pulled me into his embrace. For a minute, I welcomed it, but soon, I wanted to squirm away.  
  
"Let's sit down," he said, wobbling over with me to the bed. I flopped down.  
  
"I know you love him," he said softly, smiling warmly. I nodded, and lay back, softly breaking the embrace. I sighed, more of relief than sadness, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"You've been hurt a lot. I don't want you getting hurt," he said, lying beside me.  
  
"Brad isn't going to hurt me," I snapped.  
  
"How do you know that? He could just be using an excuse not to see you," he retorted.  
  
"You're not making me feel any better," I fired back.  
  
"That's not the matter right now."   
  
"That's not the matter! You just said that you don't want me to be hurt anymore! And now your hurting me with your accusations about Brad!" I screamed, sitting up. He turned his steel gaze towards me.  
  
"I don't, but the truth hurts."  
  
"It's not the truth!" I flared, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," he muttered, sitting up and standing. He turned to me, shook his head with an evil grin, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I grunted, and changed for bed, throwing my clothes angrily on the floor, and putting on my nightgown roughly. I crawled into bed, but then suggested to myself that I should lock the bedroom door, and the lobby door, and did so. I climed into bed, still angry and fell asleep.  
  
During the night, I was awoken by something. I moaned quietly, turing over on my back, then listened to the sound that had woken me. It was Zach picking the lock to my door.  
  
"Oh no," I whispered, wanting to dart out of bed and put the chain lock into use, but he opened the door before I could move. I snapped my eyes closed. Zach tip toed over to my bed, and crawled over top of me. I pretended to be asleep, again. He kissed my lips, then rained kisses all over my face, fingering my hair.  
  
"Oh Skye," he moaned, holding my hair in his hand, smelling my lavender shampoo. "I'm glad I can have you all to myself." My heart stopped. My nightmare was becoming my reality. Tears formed under my eyelids, but I dare not let one escape. He remained for some time, kissing me and moaning my name. His hands started to crawl dowm from my shoulder, so I had no choise but to turn over in my sleep and moan. Zach sighed, and left the room, locking the door behind him. Once he was gone, I opened my eyes, and started to cry. I can't let him do this to me! 


	11. TEN:The nightmare turns real

Chapter 10  
  
The nightmare turns real  
  
Slowly but surely, Zach's "Plans," came into action. He began to loose contact with his friends, his job, and even quit, saying that he only needed me.  
  
"Zach, has Brad called? It's been about 3 weeks, and I haven't heard a word from him," I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"No, he hasn't called. I'm sorry Skye," he said softly. My heart dropped. How could he not call? He promised me that he would, everyday! A tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
"He promised," I whispered. Zach leaped up from his desk.  
  
"What did I tell you?" he criticized softly as he embraced me and kissed the top of my head. I tore away from him.  
  
"That's not true!" I flared, tears streaming down my cheeks. "There's a reason. There is. Maybe he can't get to the phone. Maybe. . . " My voice trailed off, trying to find a reason.  
  
"I told you," he sang in my ear. He glared at me with an impish smile on his face.  
  
"You're so pretty when your angry," he complimented. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"I'm going out," I declared, going upstairs to grab my keys. Zach stormed behind me.  
  
"Oh no you're not," he bellowed. He ripped the keys from my hand.  
  
"Why not!" I protested, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"You can't runt his time, you have no one to run to," he explained loudly. Tears welled in my eyes as my hand bolted up to his face and slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung, but I didn't care. I stared at him, my hand returning by my side. Zach snapped his head in my direction quickly.  
  
"Go to your room!" he shouted. I bolted in the other direction, towards the front door. Zach was faster than I though, and darted in front of the door, before I could grab the door handle. He grabbed my waist, and lifted me, balancing me on his shoulder.  
  
"Zach! Let me down!" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back. He marched up the stairs, and up to my room. He threw the door open, and dropped me on the bed. I tried to scramble up and go for the door, but he pinned me down.  
  
"You stay in here and think about what you've done," he ordered. Tears of anger and frustration, and also fear streamed down my cheeks. He backed up, releasing me, and stared at me for a minute. I was frozen in the spot. He backed up, and spun out of the room, locking the door from the outside. I bolted up off the bed, and pounded on the door.  
  
"Zach!" I screamed.  
  
"Don't even think about climbing out the window," I heard him say from down the hall. I pounded on the door one last time, then slid to the ground.  
  
"Dammit," I hissed, pressing my hand to my forehead. He's never acted like this before. What's gotten into him? "Zach! Let me out!" I cried, standing up. I pounded on the door, and listened. I heard him doing something faintly in his bedroom.  
  
"Zach," I moaned, closing my eyes. I banged my head against the wall, and sat down in my red leather chair. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard the door being unlocked. My eyelids fluttered open, and I moaned. Zach stepped in the room, shutting it behind him. I rubbed my eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Darling," Zach said softly, walking over to me. I stared at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," he snapped. I darted my eyes away obediently.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to do that," he said, taking my shoulders into his hands. I looked up at him.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" I asked softly. He sighed.  
  
"Because I was frustrated at the moment. That slap didn't exactly change my mood," he muttered. I smirked.  
  
"You do know how much I do care about you, don't I?" he asked. I nodded reluctantly. He smiled.  
  
"Good," he said and slowly embraced me. I shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No," I muttered, and closed my eyes. He cupped my face, and kissed my cheeks, my eyelids, and finally, my lips. I gasped, squeezing his arm, hopefully thinking that he would let go. He finally pulled away, and smiled. I was still in shock, even though this had happened before.  
  
"I do love you," he said confidently. I looked around the room. What was I supposed to say? He smirked, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I looked at the clock. It was late, and I decided to go to bed. But I was scared to go to sleep, wondering what Zach was going to do. I changed into my nightgown, and lay in bed, waiting. I finally remembered to put the chain lock on, and slept confidently, knowing that there wasn't a way for him to get in.  
  
In the morning, I heard some noise outside the window. I sat up, looking over to the window and staring at the crimson drapes. I threw the covers off of my legs, and walked over there. I pulled behind the curtain, to see black medal bars placed on the windows! I gasped, and ran into Zach's room. He was sitting at his desk, reading the paper.  
  
"Zach!" I snapped loudly. He looked up. His eyes brightened when he saw that I was in my nightgown, which was a little skin bearing. "Why are there metal bars on my window?"  
  
"For security reasons," he mumbled, going back to the paper. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him.  
  
"Are we in danger?" I asked. He looked up, turning his stare towards me.  
  
"No." He pronounced it clear and sharp.  
  
"Then take them off."  
  
"I can't do that."   
  
"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
"Because," he snapped. "Now don't argue." He waved towards the door. I grunted, and spun on my heels, and went back into my room. I opened the window, and grasped the bars. I could tell that they weren't going to budge. I sighed, leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. What did he have in store for me now? Later on that night, Zach knocked on my door. It was about dinner time, so I expected that he was calling me to dinner. I put the book down that I was reading, and opened the door. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Good evening. Dinner, is served," he said, nodding his head once and smiling. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked, looking at him oddly.  
  
"I'm fine, and you will be too when you come downstairs." He took my hand and pulled me downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. He brought me into the dining room, and he stopped. So did my heart.  
  
The lights were turned off, only candles illuminating the room. My eyes widened as he led me to my seat. I sat down, glaring at the table. All of my favorite dishes were placed out on fancy plates that I had never seen before.  
  
"I cooked it all myself. That's my grandmother's China," he said, nodding to the plates. I smiled weakly. He sat down across from me, and began to eat, pouring a glass of wine. I took it from him, and sipped it. Zach stared at me as I ate quietly. I darted my glance away, feeling uncomfortable when he stared at me so intently. When I was finished, I shoved my plate in front of me, and stood up. I had a few glasses of wine, which made me dizzy, and I grabbed the back of the chair. Zach tossed his napkin on his plate, and came to my side.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"I'm just going to go to bed," I said, heading towards the stairs. My knees weakened, and I started to fall to the floor, but Zach caught me before I could hit the ground. He sighed, and headed towards the stairs. When we passed my room, I started to babble to him about it.  
  
"They are fixing something in your bathroom. You'll have to sleep in my room tonight," he explained. My heart stopped.  
  
"But aren't there guests rooms I can stay in?" I sputtered quickly.  
  
"They are also fixing something in the rooms. The only room that isn't being repaired is mine," he said, heading towards his room.  
  
"No, Zach, that's OK, I'll just sleep downstairs," I stammered, but we had already entered his room, and he shut the door, closing out all of my hope. He carried me to the bed, and I scrambled off of it, but he had pinned me down.  
  
"I hope you sleep well tonight," he said sneakily, a devilish smile on his face. My eyes widened as I attempted to get away from him. He kept his grip strong.  
  
"You don't even know how long I've wanted you here. Even from the moment I met you. You're everything that a wife is supposed to be: Smart, caring, and especially beautiful. Skye, I love you so bad, it hurts," he brought his face closer to mine. I turned my head away. He turned my head back.  
  
"I intend to have things go my way tonight, no mistakes. I've let you escape before, but this time, you can't get away." And with those last words, he kissed me, his tongue trying to get into my mouth. I turned my head away, but he turned it back, crawling on the bed, straddling my legs. I tried to scream, but it was impossible while he was kissing me, his hand crawled up and reached my breast. I tried to brush it away, but he kept it planted there. He pulled away, and started to take off my shirt. I screamed like hell. As loud as I could, hopefully ear shattering. He slapped his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't even start screaming," he warned, and lifted my shirt slowly. I shook my head, telling myself that this wasn't true, but it was as real as it got, unfortunately. He had my shirt off now, and tossed it on the ground.  
  
"Zach, please," I moaned. He smiled.  
  
"You'll be moaning my name soon, I promise," he whispered. I gasped, and used all of my strength to wriggle out from underneath him, but that exhausted me quickly, and gave him a better advantage. Tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
"Zach, don't do this!" I screamed, but then he kissed me, forcing his tongue to meet mine. He was slowly undressing me, tossing my clothes on the floor. After I was undressed, he peeled away his clothes, and lay them beside mine in a pile. He kissed me, then entered me. I gasped, then screamed.  
  
"Zach!" I screamed, pounding on his back with my free hand. He kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Skye, oh Skye," he moaned. I screamed louder, and harder, wondering if anyone could hear me. He caressed my body, raining kissed everywhere. I cried, I screamed, I moaned in pain as he continued on.  
  
Finally, after I thought that it would never end, he stopped, and lay beside me, trembling. He grabbed me, and pulled me over to his bare chest.  
  
"Wasn't that good darling?" he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I shook my head.  
  
"No," I moaned, feeling dirty inside.  
  
"There isn't anything to worry about darling. Nobody will know," he coaxed. I continued to shake my head. '  
  
"Zach, please, don't do this," I moaned, my eyelids growing heavier. I had no choice but to close my eyes and go to sleep.  
  
"Yes, that's it darling, relax," he whispered before I fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, I awoke, thinking I was in my room. But when my eyes opened, I remembered what happened, and I had leaped out of the bed, and screamed. I looked down. He had apparently put a nightgown on me. Zach jolted up.  
  
"What?" he mumbled, scratching his head. He turned to me, and smiled.  
  
"Ah, darling Skye." He reached out to take me into his arms. I scooted farther back.  
  
"I hope you slept well," he muttered. Actually, I did, but I didn't tell him that. He stood up, and grabbed his boxer shorts, and slipped into them. I bolted for the door, but he noticed, and he ran faster.  
  
"No," he sang, wagging his forefinger. He grabbed me and hugged me.  
  
"You didn't like it?" he pouted. I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, well I'll just have to fix that." He brushed his lips against my cheek. I tore away from him, and folded my arms across my chest. He shook his head, and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, locking it. Tears spilled over my eyelids, as I walked over to Mommy's old vanity table. I sat down, staring into the mirror blankly. I picked up a brush, and started to brush my hair, making long strokes. I noticed my looks, how much I had changed. My eyes had grown darker. They almost looked like they were black than brown. My skin had become a little paler. My cheekbones were coming out beautifully. My lips became redder, like crimson. I also had a hypnotized stare, concentrating on one significant thing. I brushed my hair more, staring back into the mirror.  
  
Zach walked into the room, carrying a tray. He sat it down on his desk, and walked over to me, kissing my neck. I put the brush down slowly. He took my hair into his hands, and rubbed it to his cheek. He smiled, and went over to the tray. He sat it down on the bed, and picked up a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. I looked at it, and then up to Zach.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I announced, standing up and walking to the window. Zach followed persistently.  
  
"You must eat," he demanded. I shook my head.  
  
"I've lost my appetite."  
  
"But I went to all of that trouble to make if for you," he whined. I turned around.  
  
"I don't give a damn! Don't you get it Zach? I don't want your love, your things, I don't want any of it!" I screeched. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let things be?"  
  
"I love you Skye! There isn't anything I can do about that now!" He bellowed.  
  
"You're my stepfather! I'm you stepdaughter! Doesn't that seem so wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Not anymore. I divorced your mother, remember?" He asked. I narrowed my gaze at him.  
  
"I don't care. I don't love you, I love Brad," I said coolly, and stormed away from him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.  
  
"I don't care if I have to beat you to get you to love me, you will love me, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't like it!" I screamed, and stared at him in the eyes. He returned the cold stare.  
  
"Eat your breakfast," he commanded, nodding to the plate on the bed. I stomped over there, took the plate, and started shoving food in my mouth.  
  
"Happy?" I snapped when I had cleared the plate. Zach took it from me and brought it downstairs. He came back up.  
  
"I have to take care of something. I'll be back later," he said, and leaned over to kiss me, but I turned my head away. He growled angrily, and got dressed, then stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. I grunted, and lay back on the bed, my hair fanning out on the pillow. I watched TV until it got boring, and decided to take a nap. When I awoke, Zach was sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I grumbled. He smiled.  
  
"Tonight, I have a wonderful surprise for you tonight," he sang.  
  
"Hopefully it isn't sex," I said from the corner of my mouth. He gave me a warning glance.  
  
"I've arranged for our marriage," he said. My head snapped towards him so hard, I thought my head would fall off.  
  
"What!" I screamed, leaping out of the bed. He stood up, wearing a crazed smile.  
  
"Finally, we can be together forever," he said happily, taking my hands. I snatched them away.  
  
"You're crazy," I said, looking around the room nervously. On the other side of the room, the oak door to the balcony was cracked, only to let in a fraction of an inch of light into the room. I bolted for it quickly, throwing the door open and going out. I skidded towards the edge, and swung my leg over, preparing to climb over, but my hand slipped, and I screamed, now hanging on to the railing with all my might. Zach ran out, and pulled me up easily, carrying me in his arms back into the room. He grabbed the key, and locked the door, putting the key into his pocket. He stomped over to his bed, and dropped me, crawling over top of me. He pinned my arms down. He kissed me, his hands roaming my body. I screamed, my voice growing hoarse quickly, and I bit my lip.  
  
"Yes, that's it," he whispered, inside of me now. I shook my head, and stifled any cries that would come to my mouth.  
  
"Brad," I moaned, tears streaming down my cheeks. Zach looked at me.  
  
"Don't speak his name in this house again," he snapped. I cried harder.  
  
"Don't cry darling, don't cry," he whispered. "This is supposed to be good."  
  
"No it's not!" I screamed. He ignored my comment, and was finally spent, laying beside me. He sighed, catching his breath, and sat up.  
  
"I have to get in the shower, because tonight is a special night," he said, and waltzed over to the bathroom, shutting the door.  
  
"You're welcome to join me," he called, and started the shower. I grunted as tears came to my eyes. I put my nightgown on again, and buried my face in the pillows, crying.  
  
Why wasn't Brad calling? Didn't he love me? Why wasn't anyone looking for me? Even Brian? Why is this happening? God, please help me, I thought, tears wetting the pillows. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. The gun, why didn't I think of that before? I thought, then tip toed to the door. Luckily, it was unlocked. I laughed quietly, and slipped out, running to my room. I crawled under the bed, grabbing the box, but then I felt Zach's hands on my hips, pulling me away. I kicked him, not knowing where, and darted under the bed, again, lifting the lid off the box and grabbing the gun. It felt cool in my burning hands. Zach pulled me out from under the bed, and lifted me. but I kicked him again, and he tore away, shaking his arm, where I had kicked him. I cocked the gun and put back the safety lock, pointing the gun at his forehead. He held up his hands.  
  
"Feisty, I see," he muttered. My hands trembled, but I kept them steady.  
  
"Don't come near me," I ordered snappishly. He nodded, his lips turning white when he pulled them taunt.  
  
"Darling, can't we work this out?" he asked.  
  
"No, we can't," I snapped. He lowered his hands. We made eye contact for a moment, challenging each other to do something, when Zach finally did. He lunged towards me, turning around and grabbing me from behind. I pulled the trigger too late, missing and hitting the wall. Zach tried to pry the gun from my hands, but I held on firmly. He put me into a choke hold, and finally took the gun from my hands, he released me, and I stumbled away from him.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he demanded.  
  
"It's not important," I snapped. He ran towards me, and pointed the barrel to my temple. I began to cry.  
  
"Tell me, where you got it," he demanded.  
  
"From Brad," I whispered. He took it away slowly.  
  
"Good," he muttered, and cupped my face and kissed me. I snapped my head away.  
  
"I'll keep this in a safe place," he said softly, and took my hand, and led me back to the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Get into the shower, you'll have to look nice for tonight," he ordered, nodding towards the bathroom. I turned to him, sighed, and shuffled towards the bathroom.  
  
"See? If you only listen to me, good things will only come," he said. I ignored him, and turned on the water, making it as hot as I could stand it. I undressed, and hopped in, the water scalding my body. But I ignored the pain, and scrubbed my body, my skin turning red. Inside, I knew that I couldn't was away what he had done. This was going to be a permanent scar. I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body, making sure that I covered up well. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked around. Zach was gone. I sighed with relief, and noticed the red dress that I had boughten for prom laid on the bed, along with my bra and underwear. I dried off my body, and slipped into the clothing, looking at myself in the mirror. I put my hair up in a clip, and didn't put on any makeup. I sat down on the bed, staring at the floor, until Zach came into the room.  
  
"You look great," he said with a smile. He was wearing the same suit that he wore on his wedding day. He walked over to me, and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Why don't you be happy? You're getting married!" he cried, sitting next to me and holding my hands.  
  
"It's a marriage I don't want," I whispered. He sighed, and the door bell rand.  
  
"That's the minister," he said, and rose to go downstairs to answer it. I remained sitting, wringing my hands in my lap. He was downstairs for about 15 minutes, then entered the room again.  
  
"Here we go," he said excitedly. I looked at him, pleading to him with my eyes, and stood up, slowly walking over to him. He threaded his arm with mine, and walked downstairs. I stared at the floor as we walked, wishing I would melt away in a puddle. He walked downstairs, and lifted my chin.  
  
Candles had been lit everywhere, vases of roses sitting next to a candle. The minister was waiting in the middle of the living room, holding a bible. I gulped, tears coming to my eyes, and walked over to him. We stopped, and he began.  
  
The words went by quickly as I listened blankly. The thing that snapped me out of my dream state was Zach nuging me with his elbow.  
  
"You're supposed to say I do," he whispered. I didn't answer him. "Don't make this difficult. Just say it." I shook my head.  
  
"I won't," I whispered, closing my eyes. Zach grunted angrily.  
  
"Say it. I still have that gun, remember? I don't want to kill you, so just say it."  
  
"I do," I blurted, immediately regretting the words. Zach smiled. The minister prounounced us man and wife, and Zach brought his lips to mine. I turned my head away, and ran back up to my room, shutting the door and locking it, also with the chain locks. I locked the lobby door, and proped up chairs against the doorknobs so that he couldn't enter. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I was now Mrs. Zach James. I curled up into a ball, and heard Zach pounding on the door.  
  
"Open the door Skye!" he bellowed. I shook my head, and crawled under the covers, not caring if I had an expensive gown on. I closed my eyes, tears still escaping my eyelids. Oh Brad, please come and save me soon.  
  
In the morning, I woke up, my body aching for more sleep. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in Zachs! I leaped up out of his bed, and sighed.   
  
"Oh, you're up," Zach said with a greedy smile.  
  
"How did you get into my room?" I sputtered. He shook his head.  
  
"That, I will never tell you. I have my secrets," he said, sitting up.  
  
"Don't we all?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his face with his dry palms.  
  
"Were they any phone calls for me?" I was stupid enough to ask the question. Zach looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"I disconnected the phone lines a long time ago Skye," he told me. I grunted.  
  
"I should have expected that," I whispered loudly.  
  
"How does it feel to be married?" he asked sheepishly, crawling out of bed and walking over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I had completely forgotten. I wish I could have forgotten forever.  
  
"It sucks," I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"That's not the answer I was expecting," he said dryly, seizing my shoulders.  
  
"Then what were you expecting?" I spat.   
  
"Something respectable," he retorted. I laughed madly.  
  
"You're kidding me," I asked, my eyebrow raised. His hand came across my face quickly in a loud slap. He stared at me. It felt like he had nearly punched me! I opened my mouth, but no words formed properly. They were jumbled up in my mouth. I could feel the red mark forming on my cheek.  
  
"That's what you deserve. I've been nothing but a loving husband to you, and you treat me with disrespect. That won't be tolerated. I won't tolerate it," he snapped. I gaped at him. He smiled, touched my red cheek, and walked off into the bathroom. I growled angrily, wanting to charge up to him and slap him as hard as he slapped me, but he had shut the bathroom door, and started the shower just as the thought was conceived. I angrily slapped my thighs, and paced around the room, fuming. He finally got out of the shower, and walked over to me, inspecting my cheek.  
  
"You'll live," he muttered, and went to fetch his clothing. I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs angrily, and stared at the TV. He came back out, wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"I have to take care of something, I'll be back later," he said gruffly. He reached over, kissed me, and left the room. He slammed the door, and locked it behind him.  
  
"Bastard," I muttered, and rolled my eyes. I pulled back the covers, and decided to take a nap, since it passed the time. I sighed, and lay back, wanting to get out of this prison so badly.  
  
Why wasn't Brad coming home? He should be coming home soon! My brain screamed, making me have a headache. I closed my eyes, trying to block the thoughts that were coming to mind, and tried to fall asleep, but the attempt didn't work, because I stayed up most of the time, only getting about 15 minutes of sleep. When I woke up, I called it quits on sleeping, and paced around the room, waiting for Zach to come home and keep me company. He was the only thing I had, at the time. 


	12. ELEVEN:Hope shines brighter than ever

Chapter 11  
  
Hope shines brighter than ever before  
  
2 weeks had passed, and still, no word from Brad. My hopes dropped farther and farther, until the point that I wouldn't talk. Zach became more demanding, forcing me to do things. But one day, he was extremely happy. It was the day that Brad was supposed to arrive home. He brought in a tray of warm green tea.  
  
"Here, I thought you could use this," he said softly, kissing me and putting down the tray on my lap. I closed my eyes.  
  
"I'm not very thirsty," I said dully, pushing the tray away slowly. He sighed.  
  
"Skye, you need to stop moping around Brad. I told you. He dumped you. He doesn't want you. Now drink the tea. It'll make you feel much better," he commanded. I sighed, and reluctantly picked up the saucer, holding it delicately in my fingers. I brought it to my lips, and sipped it. Zach was wearing the widest smile on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked when I had drunken all of the contents. He took it from my hand, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy," he said. He flashed a smirk towards me, and walked downstairs. I stayed in bed, even though the door was open. The effort was hopeless. If I did run out of the room, Zach would catch me, and throw me on the bed, and rape me. I didn't want that to happen again, so I planted myself in the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I snuggled in a closed my eyes. A sudden effect of exhaustion washed over me, surprising me. I had been awake for a long time; I wasn't tired before. I shook my head, wanting to be awake. Stay awake, I thought. But the effort was useless, and I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
I slept for such a long time, when I woke up, it was sunset. I heard the doorbell ring, and Zach went to go answer it. I kept my eyes closed, not ready to open them yet. It felt like I had been drugged. Then an idea popped into my head. Maybe I had been. Zach was totally capable of that kind of thing. He probably did it so that I wouldn't see Brad if he came over, which was my greatest hope that I had depended on all week.  
  
He marched downstairs, mumbling something under his breath. I yawned, stretched, and snuggled against the pillows. Zach threw the door open.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Mr. James. Is Skye home?" My eyes snapped open. It was Brad! Oh, thank God!  
  
"Brad!" I screamed, leaping out of bed and pounding on the door.  
  
"No, she's not available. She can't see you again," he snapped. I pressed my ear to the door.   
  
"She can't see me again?"  
  
"Yes, She's involved with someone. Now go," he commanded.  
  
"DON'T GO BRAD!" I screamed, pounding on the door. Zach slammed the front door, and charged up the stairs. I pounded on the door, until he came in. I made a mad dash, but he grabbed my waist, and prevented me.  
  
"Please Zach, you have to let me see him, you have to," I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. He shook his head.  
  
"I can't let you do that," he said. He shut the door behind him and locked it, releasing me. I bolted over to the window, and pressed my palms against it. Brad was walking to his car, his head lowered. He opened the door, looked at the front door, and got in, starting the car and speeding away angrily.  
  
"Brad!" I screamed, crumbling to the floor, pounding my fists against it. Zach seized me and lifted me off the floor, standing me up.  
  
"Stop!" He commanded, shaking my shoulders. I stopped, and stared at the floor.  
  
"He's in your past now, I'm in your future," he bellowed, and forced his lips on top of mine. He held my wrists, preventing me from slapping him, and moved over to the bed, pushing me down. I shook my head, I did anything to prevent myself from having him do this to me again. But he did it, with much more force and pain. It hurt much more than the other times he had raped me. It seemed that he was letting out his anger. Once he was finished, he flopped beside me, bringing me to him, and kissing my cheeks.  
  
"Did you like that, huh?" he whispered hoarsely, pressing his lips to my cheek forcefully. I cried harder.  
  
"I'm sorry darling, I'm sorry. But you wouldn't listen, and you had to pay the price," he said in a softer tone, brushing my hair back. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I choked, my tears coming to the end.  
  
"Because it's for your own safety," he replied, sitting up.  
  
"Why did you drug me?"  
  
"Because I thought it would be better for you so that you wouldn't mope around the house all day."  
  
"You don't care. You don't care at all. You just want to keep me isolated here, so that you can have me all to yourself," I shouted, leaping out of the bed. He sighed.  
  
"Skye," he moaned, reaching out for me.  
  
"That is the last time you will ever touch me again," I warned, pointing to him. He grunted, and stood up, scooping up his clothes.   
  
"I have some errands to take care of," he grumbled, putting on his clothes. I turned around as he did so. "I'll be back. Be waiting for me," he whispered coldly, and walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. I had thrown a pillow that had been kicked onto the floor at the door, screaming as I did so. I closed my eyes, and sat down on the bed, folding my hands across my chest. I put my nightgown back on, and paced around the room, cleaning as I did so. The room had turned into a mess.  
  
I was cleaning for about an hour, when I came towards the entertainment center. I used a bathroom towel to wipe the dust off the furniture. I wiped down the wall, and felt a dip in the wall. I stopped, looked at it curiously, and ran my fingers over it. I felt a little ledge, like some kind of compartment. I put my fingernails there, and brought them down, the panel coming down also. I gasped, and stepped back. What was this?  
  
I stepped back up to the wall, my hand over my mouth. My heart was beating quickly, my breath caught in my throat. My fingers ran over the spot once more, making sure that it was real, and brought my face closer to it and inspected it.  
  
Inside, just barely seen, was a tiny key, a key to something that must have been in this room. I snatched it quickly, inspecting it closely. I looked around the room, wondering what it could be used for. There were a lot of things that had locks on them, I would just have to check all of the locks to see where it went.  
  
I started at the front door, shoving the key into the lock. It didn't work. I moved around the room, checking dressers, drawers, doors, until my last option, was the balcony door. I stared at it for a minute, thinking of what I was going to do. Nothing came to mind immediately. Mechanically, my legs moved forwards towards the door, my eyes still locked on it. Move faster, this could be your escape. Why aren't you moving faster? Move your ass!  
  
I finally reached the door. I still stared at it, wondering if this was really real. I just stumbled upon the key. Was escape this easy? There must be some kind of catch, I thought. I slowly moved my hand towards the door, the key in hand. I put it in, and heard the tiny click of the lock.   
  
"Yes," I hissed happily, tears coming to my eyes. I could finally escape, freedom was mine!  
  
Behind me, I heard the door handle move. I quickly pulled the key out of the lock, making sure that it was locked, and ran back over to the entertainment center, shoving the key back in it's place and slamming the door on the compartment shut. I ran over to the bed, threw the covers over me, and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, pretending to be miserable when I was ecstatic inside. He stepped inside, and looked around the room.  
  
"It looks much cleaner," he noticed, walking around the room to inspect it. I sighed.  
  
"I was bored, and it looked like a pig sty," I muttered angrily. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Well, it looks better." He walked over to the bed and kissed me.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, and sat next to me. I scooted away from him, remembering the threat that I had given him. He sighed, and folded his hands behind his back.  
  
"When do you plan on letting me out of this hell hole?" I snapped, sitting up and sitting down at the desk.  
  
"I don't intend to. Skye, I don't want to fight any more. I just want to be happy. Can't we be happy? We are wife and husband you know."  
  
"We are not wife and husband," I retorted.  
  
"Legally, we are, and you are going to treat me with the respect that a wife gives a husband," he said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams," I muttered.   
  
"Skye Victoria!" he shouted. I spun sharply towards him.  
  
"Why did you use my middle name?" I choked. He smiled crazily.  
  
"Skye. I might not be your stepfather anymore, but I still have control over you," he explained, standing up. I backed away from him. His smile grew wider.  
  
"You're still afraid, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes," he whispered, touching my cheek gingerly. I swatted it away.   
  
"I am not," I stammered, my voice shaky and trembly. He laughed madly.  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Zach, why can't you be the nice person I met a long time ago? You were so nice, and caring, and loving. . . Where did it all go?" I cried, throwing up my hands.  
  
"Oh darling, I'm still here. I'm just irritable about earlier in the evening," he said, embracing me like he had used to. He kissed the top of my forehead. For only that brief minute of time, I felt safe. I felt welcome, I truly felt loved. I sighed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?" I whispered, a lump in my throat.  
  
"Let's not talk about it. Let's go to bed," he said softly, and took my hand and led me towards the bed. He pushed me down gently, and pulled the covers up to my chin, and kissed my forehead. I felt like a child again, my father putting me to bed. I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling into the soft bed. He turned out the light, undressed, and slipped in next to me.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered, and kissed my neck.  
  
"Goodnight," I choked, realizing that I was welcoming his touch. I scooted a little farther away, and was eager to go to sleep, because tomorrow, I would be free. Forever.  
  
In the morning, I woke up bright and early, the sun waking me up. I opened my eyes, feeling totally refreshed, and stretched, extending my arms over my head. I looked around the room, savoring every last detail, so that I could tell the police everythingk about my imprisonment. I stood up, and went to use the restroom, then combing out my knotty hair. I smiled as I did so, looking back at my image. I looked a little happier, but not that much since I had last evaluated my appearance. Zach walked into the bathroom. I lost the smile, and stared at myself blankly.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted, kissing my cheek. I sighed.  
  
"Good morning," I muttered, putting down my brush. I looked through the hamper for the clothes that I had worn the night he had first imprisoned me. I started to put them on.  
  
"Why are you putting on those?" Zach asked, staring to shave. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm just tired of wearing my nightgown around," I explained, putting on my baseball T shirt and jeans.  
  
"But I like it when you parade in the nightgown that I bought for you," he whined.  
  
"I'm sick of seeing myself in it," I snapped. He held up his hand, the razor in his left.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry," he said, and went back to his shaving. I bit my lip, wanting to smile because I was getting out of here, and went into the living room to watch TV. I glanced at the clock occasionally, remembering the time he usually went out to do his errands. That was late a night, when it was dark. I practically pleaded the clock to go faster, but, it was being mean to me, and every minute went by slower. I sat around, watching TV, then turing it off, and sitting by the window, looking at the weather.  
  
"Zach, can I go outside on the balcony? It's stormy outside, and I like being outside when it's stomy," I asked him.  
  
"Sorry darling, but I can't do that."  
  
"But why Zach?" I whined.  
  
"I can't take my chances. I know you better than you think darling, and I know that you would pull something," he repiled. I sighed.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Soon, when you stop acting up, I will start letting you roam around the house more," he told me. I nodded.  
  
You won't be needing me to do that, darling, because I won't be here much longer. You'll see. I'll be gone very soon, and then you'll regret that you ever met me. I stared at him when I thought of this. He looked over at me and caught me staring.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I replied quickly, and sighed. The rain started to come down in heavy sheets. I stared at it, watching it fall, thinkin that Iwould be able to walk outisde on the wet earth just later tonight.  
  
"Zach, why do you love me?" I asked, turning to him. He stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"For many different reasons. You've been the daughter I never had, the wife I never had. So many things. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, what else is there to say? You have it all darling, you have it all." He closed his explination with a kiss on the cheek. I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned against the window, hearing the rain drum against the window. I closed my eyes, and prayed that the day would go faster. Finally, it became darker. Zach walked around the room, throwing on his clothes, and going into the bathroom to make sure that he looked decent enough for whatever he was doing. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I was still sitting by the window.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go take care of somethings," he said, brushing my hair back.  
  
"Zach, what do you do when you go away?" I inquired.  
  
"I do somethings for my job," he replied.  
  
"But I thought you quit your job."  
  
"I work whenever I decided to work," he explained. I nodded understandingly.  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later," he said softly, and kissed me.  
  
"No you won't," I whispered low enough so that he couldn't hear. But he could hear me whispering.  
  
"What?" he asked, turing around.  
  
"Nothing," I said quickly, and looked out the window. He shrugged, and walked out of the room, turning on the light as he did so. I waited until I made sure that he was gone, then looked around for his cellphone. Stupidly, he left it on the entertainment center. I picked it up quickly, and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Hi, I've been kidnapped, and locked in his bedroom, and I was forced to be his wife," I said. I didn't really notice how stupid this sounded until I had said it.  
  
"Are you in immediate danger?" she asked.  
  
"I don't konw. He's gone to do some errands," I said quickly, spiting out the words quickly.  
  
"OK, we'll send over a team of officers. They'll be right over," she said, and I hung up. I put the phone back in it's place, and went for the key in the compartment. I tip toed over to the door, and shoved the key in the lock, opening the door. But I felt Zach's hands on my shoulder's.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. My body trembled.  
  
"I thought you were acting strange today," he muttered. I turned around. His smile was crazed. All of the energy I had saved during the day came into action, as my clenched fist came up and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, surprised.  
  
"Why you little. . . " his voice trailed off as he charged towards me. I bolted towards the door, and ran outside on to the balcony, my shoes making me slip as I walked. I slammed the door behind me, and grabbed one of the patio chairs, and placed it under the doorknob quickly. I made sure it was secure, and started to climb down the vines that grew on the wall. I started to hear the sirens approaching the house. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks I as climbed carefully, not wanting to slip.  
  
"Oh God, she called the police," he bellowed frantically. He kicked the door open, and bolted out onto the balcony.  
  
"Get back up here!" He shouted. The rain started to pour horribly, blinding me and making the vines slippery. I slipped once, but caught my footing. Zach started to climb down quickly. I was halfway down, when he reached down and picked up my hand, staring to pull me up. I held onto the wall, and bit his hand, and he suddenly released me, crying out in pain. I finished climbing quickly, my feet hitting the ground. I brushed away the hair that was matted to my face, and made a dash. Zach jumped down, and ran after me, grabbing my hand. I slipped, and he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me. I screamed and kicked, finally getting out of his grip. The police had arrived, running out of their cars and cocking their guns. I ran in front of them, waving my arms to signalize that I was the one in distress. The rain let up to a steady drizzle. Zach ran up to me, grabbed me from behind, and started to carry me back to the house, but the police started firing their non-lethal weapons at him, and one hit him in the arm, making him release me, dropping me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, and ran to the police officer, a woman embracing me and stroking my wet hair. I burst out into tears as the officers ran to handcuff Zach and put him in the backseat of the patrol car, reading his rights as they shoved him in the backseat.  
  
As I watched them drive away, I saw Zach looking at me and mothing something.  
  
"I will always love you. I will come back for you." And with that, they drove him away, where he belonged. 


	13. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
I sat in back of a patrol car, the door open, my legs hanging out, a blanket draped over me. My clothes were sopping wet, and tears had made zigzag stains on my cheeks. My head was low, staring at the muddy ground. The officers were patrolling the grounds, questioning neighbors and other people that had crowded around the situation. I heard a car pull up and squeal to a stop, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I really wasn't concerned. I heard the person slam the door, and took two sloshing footsteps and stopped.  
  
"Skye!" A familiar voice called. I slowly looked up, and peered at Brad, just only a few feet away from me. I slowly stood up, the blanket slowly falling off my shoulders as I stared at him.  
  
"Brad!" I screamed, and made a mad dash to him, not caring that my legs ached so badly. I ran into his open arms, and started crying like I never had before.  
  
"Oh Brad, Brad, Brad," I wailed, crying so hard I couldn't breathe. He stroked my hair, he cupped my face and rained kisses on my face.  
  
"Oh Skye," He moaned, kissing me. I embraced him tightly.  
  
"I knew he was lying when he said that you were seeing someone else," he said. I started to cry harder.  
  
'It's all over now, it's all over now," he coaxed, stroking my hair. We stood there, wrapped in each others arms, not saying anything. We didn't need to say anything. We both know what each other had endured.  
  
"I missed you so much," I sobbed, looking up. He nodded.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered. My legs ached, and they finally collapsed beneath me, sending me to the ground. Brad picked me up, and carried me to the patrol car. He sat me down, and ran his fingers over my cheek.  
  
"You'll be OK," he reassured me, and crawled next to me, embracing me tightly. I never wanted him to let go. I lay my head on his shoulder, completely tired.  
  
The woman officer who had embraced me for comfort earlier had walked up to the car and lowered her head so that she could see us. She must have seen the fear in my eyes, because her expression softened.  
  
"You're going to be OK. First, we're going to take you to the hospital to make sure that you are OK, then we are going to take you downtown so that we can ask you some questions, OK?" she asked softly. I nodded.  
  
"OK. You can come along too," she said, nodding to Brad. He smiled, nodded, and rubbed my tense shoulders. She shut the door, and sat down in the drivers seat, started the car, and pulled out of the lawn they had recklessly parked in.  
  
As I stared out the window as we drove away, I looked back at Dark Shadows Manor, thinking that I would never have to see that house again.  
  
Any pain that I had ever had was caused by that house. Even before Mommy had married Zach.  
  
And with those last thoughts, the house disappeared behind trees and bushes, I thought that I would never have to see it again.  
  
But I was wrong. 


End file.
